Cougar Town
by smmiskimen
Summary: Never underestimate the appeal of a seventeen year old boy. Bella Swan is Emmett's mom and Edward's teacher. What happens when she crosses the line with her son's best friend? E&B, AH, OOC.
1. Prologue

**So, this is a story idea that I had and I couldn't wait to write out the prologue and post it. This is a bit different than what I've normally written but I hope you like it. I'm holding my breath anyways, that you will.**

**Thanks go to my beta, agent, manager, marketing director, and all around woman, preciousfairymom80 who is a bit hesitant about this story but I know she'll love it in the end. Trust me, Crystal, ok?**

**I don't own Twilight but I do share my initials with it's creator! Go me!**

* * *

><p>Cougar Town - Prologue<p>

"Ms. Swan…what are you doing?" Edward stammered as he backed away from me, only to have his escape route blocked by the kitchen counter.

"Bella, call me Bella, Edward, and what does it look like I'm doing?" I asked as I ran my manicured nails down his chiseled, barely furred chest. His body was like a rare steak, begging to be cooked by me. And boy did I want to cook him up.

"I…I…we…" Edward kept stuttering, at a loss for words.

"Shhh," I murmured, placing two fingers over his full, pouty, soft and kissable lips. "If you're too loud, Emmett will hear us. Do you want him to catch us?"

Edward just shook his head and I removed my fingers from his lips, trailing them back down his body until I reached the strained waistband of his sleep shorts. The front of them was tented with Edward's arousal and I silently mused about how, in my time, seventeen year old boys weren't made like they were now. But, even though it was eighteen something years later, I still had a thing for the younger men, which is one of the reasons why me and Jacob McCarty never worked out. But enough about him and back to the stallion in front of me. He looked ready to be broken and I definitely wanted to be riding him when it happened.

Edward was wide eyed and panting as my hand began to skim over his ever ready erection that pushed his shorts to their maximum stretch capacity. I swear he about choked when I quickly reached around the wide shaft and squeezed it, slowly pumping my hand up and down him, working him until I knew he would break.

_This is wrong! He's your son's best friend! He's only seventeen! You're thirty-five. Back off, Bella! Back off now!_

I gave a mental finger to my inner voice and told her to fuck off. I had been salivating over Edward Cullen since his first day in my Senior English class, and now that I had him, I wasn't backing off. Emmett and my job be damned, I wanted to see if Cullen tasted as good as he smelled, and boy did he smell good.

I carefully watched his vivid green eyes dart from my hand working his shaft, to my breasts which were barely covered by my black lace and leopard print miniature silk teddy, to my mouth and then my eyes. His hands were twitching like they wanted to do something more than grip the edge of the counter for dear life.

Urged to feel his long fingers splayed across my body, I reached for one hand with my free one and pulled it free from the counter, lifting it up and placing it on my breast. Edward gasped audibly, his eyes wide with shock before they quickly became hooded with desire. His fingers, which had been frozen, began to thaw as he experimentally began to squeeze my breast like he hadn't ever touched one before.

"Have you ever touched a breast before, Edward?" I asked him in my lusty cougar voice.

"No…no ma'am," Edward replied.

Oh fuck.

"Have you ever done _anything_ with a woman?" I had to ask. I had to know if I had hit the jackpot or not, because I definitely loved to train my cubs. Edward wouldn't be the first. But he would be the youngest by far.

Edward's face flushed red and he looked down, shaking his head and ceasing his movement over my breast. I reluctantly released his cock and put my hand under his chin, lifting it up slightly so I could look at his eyes. At only five-foot-four, it was pretty easy to look up into his eyes, even with his downcast glance, because Edward was already six-foot-three.

"Don't be embarrassed, not one bit. Besides, this means that we can have even more fun…" I didn't want to elaborate any more than that so I let Edward's mind ruminate over my unfinished sentence while I made the plans for all the things he was going to learn. First order of business, though, was getting him upstairs and onto my bed.

I placed my index finger over my lips and motioned for him to be quiet while I grabbed his hand that had been fondling my tit, and began to tiptoe upstairs. We crept past Emmett's room and I heard his tale-tell chain saw snoring coming from inside. He would be out for hours and wouldn't hear anything during it. I could take my time.

Pulling Edward along with me, I walked into my bedroom and turned to shut and lock the door. Edward peered around, obviously nervous as he ran his fingers through his unkempt bronze hair. I wanted to be the one pulling and tugging on it, and if I had my way, I would be doing that soon.

Walking to my king size bed, pulling Edward along with me, I sat down and made him sit beside me. I placed his left hand on my right thigh and wrapped my right arm around his neck, pulling his face closer to mine.

"Have you ever been kissed, Edward?" I asked him, purring as I looked into his eyes.

"Yes ma'am, I have," Edward said shyly. Oh I so did like them shy.

"Was it good?" I pressed.

Edward didn't answer but just shrugged his shoulders instead. Oh the poor boy, not even really been properly kissed before. I had to rectify that immediately.

_What the fuck are you thinking? You're going to get fired! Your father is the chief of police here; he can arrest you for this!_

I pushed my inner bitch away by her face and focused on the innocent boy sitting in front of me. I had to be careful with this one, because of his age and my position. But, if I worked it and him just right, this was going to be too much fun to pass up. Making my decision to go for it, all or nothing, I closed the short distance between us and pressed my lips to Edward, cementing my road to hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? This is just the prologue and there's more to come so get ready for an interesting ride! Reviews get you a training session with the virginal Edward!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1 And So It Begins

**Hello all my sexy cougars! Nice to see you back. Are you ready for the story to begin? That prologue was just a taste, the smallest sample of things to cum... But, all stories have to begin somewhere, and that's what's waiting below for your reading pleasure. The response to the prologue was just amazing and blew my mind. I know I didn't respond to the reviews, and I do have my reasons (family - two kids, one of which is in and out of the doctor a lot seeing specialists; work - I work third shift; and life in general). Know that I do read every single review and I cherish them greatly. But, as time is short in my world, given the option of replying or writing, I choose to write. I will try to respond to a few reviews each chapter, but cannot guarantee it. However, know that they are all cherished and spur me on to write more. And, TWC1, know that I have on an invisibility cloak and I'm standing over your shoulder right now reading your diary! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ok, now, thanks go to preciousfairymom80 who is my beta pixie bitch! She sprinkles my chapters with her amazing fairy dust and makes them sparkle like a vampire's dick in the sun. But, she made me hold off on posting this chapter until I wrote and posted the epi's for two of my stories. This would have been in your boxes sooner but she made me wait to give it to you all. LOVE YOU CRYSTAL! *runs and hides while the cougars break out the pitchforks and torches***

**Disclaimer: I'm not SM but I do have her initials!**

* * *

><p>Cougar Town Chapter 1<p>

Moving back to Forks was a tough choice, but after my divorce from Jacob McCarty, and my options waning in Seattle, Forks seemed the logical place to go. When my dad informed me of the opening for an English teacher at Forks High, I submitted my resume and was immediately offered the position. Something tells me that my dad had a lot to do with that offer.

Emmett and I moved back the summer before his senior year. I know it was somewhat wrong to take him from all of his friends in Seattle, but there was no way I was letting him stay with his father, who relegated him to the staff at the house instead of taking care of him, himself. Jacob was too busy with his multiple car lots and vehicle shows and chauffeuring around his bimbo of the week to take any notice of Emmett.

During the divorce, I received a sizeable amount of money due to the lack of a prenup. Jacob was ten years my senior and we had only gotten married due to me becoming pregnant, oh and my dad holding a loaded shotgun as he demanded that Jacob make an honest woman of his daughter. So, a quickie wedding and a baby later, we tried to make it work, or at least I did. But then I heard the cheating rumors and began to notice Jacob around less and less.

Finally, when I caught him at work with his secretary, Leah, under his desk, her mouth around his dick, I took him to court and got half of everything, plus a sizeable alimony payment each month and child support. Due to this, I didn't need to work, but I loved teaching and it was something that kept my summers free for Emmett. While I was a young mother, I prided myself on being a good mother.

Even as I dated younger men, all over the age of twenty-one mind you, I still made Emmett my first priority, hence the move to Forks where I could keep him from his asshole father.

The day of my 'official' interview, I dressed in my navy, silk, sleeveless blouse and my black pinstripe skirt suit, pairing the ensemble with a pair of navy pumps. I told Emmett that I'd see him later and headed out the door. But, a mile from the house, the oil light came on and I pulled over at the first gas station I could find.

Now, I have never checked the oil in my car, not once, as Jacob made sure that my vehicle was always serviced at one of his lots, but they weren't near and I began the unwanted task of crawling under my hood while trying not to get dirty. However, my BMW X3 SUV wasn't conducive to having the oil checked by a short woman, even in heels. So, I slipped them off, thankful I wasn't wearing hose, and climbed up on the bumper, searching for a neon sign that might point the way to my oil checker thingy.

I was so lost in trying to find it, that I didn't realize I was slipping until I was falling backwards. But, instead of hitting the hard concrete, I fell into a warm, hard body, my breasts cupped in hands as I was caught.

My personal safety net gently set me on my feet, quickly releasing my tits, and I spun around, embarrassed as shit about being caught. But, before I could apologize, I was met with the thick chest of a handsome man in front of me. He had these vivid green eyes, shocking bronzey copper hair, and the perfect chiseled jaw, which was covered in a slight stubble shadow that matched his hair color. And boy was he fucking gorgeous.

"Oh, um, sorry," he apologized while he rubbed the back of his neck, revealing the bulging bicep that had been hidden under his plain white tee. I wanted to lick it. I could tell he was younger than I was, but I guessed him to be around twenty-two or twenty-three, well within my legal range.

"Oh, no problem. Thanks for catching me," I said, batting my eyelashes up at him as he towered over me.

"Not a problem, ma'am," he said in a velvety voice that caressed my cooch and made me want to jump him in the parking lot, public property be damned.

"Please, call me Bella," I replied, hating the whole ma'am thing, I wasn't _that_ old.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Edward," the bronze god in front of me said, extending his hand to shake mine.

He can be my Edward any time.

"Car trouble?" he asked, nodding at my open hood where I had just been scavenging.

"Um, yeah, kinda. My oil light is on and I don't know how to check it," I admitted bashfully. No woman of my age should go without knowing the basics about cars. I couldn't even change a flat tire, sadly.

Edward stifled a chuckle then offered to check it. I slipped back in my heels while he bent over my hood, but watching his muscles ripple beneath his shirt and jeans ensemble was a sight to be seen. However, his ass was the best sight of all, tight, young, and begging to be grabbed. My hand was reaching forward on its own towards the delicious ass before me, but Edward turned around right before I was about to grab and my hand ended up on his dick instead, which I noticed was quite large and already getting hard.

Flustered, I dropped my hand and my eyes as Edward blushed and stuttered before quickly turning and jogging inside. Mortified at my lack of restraint, I sat down in my driver's seat, head in my hands, and laughed at my actions. I was so lost in myself and my humiliation that I didn't realize that Edward was back, or that he had topped off my oil, until he shut my hood and walked over to my open door.

"So, um, I put a quart in but you might have an oil leak, which would explain why it was low. When was the last you had it checked?" Edward asked, acting like he was trying to ignore my blatant accidental dick instead of ass grab.

"Like a year ago, I think." Hell I didn't know! Jacob did all that but I hadn't seen him in like two years. Emmett had been dealing with it, hadn't he?

Edward's jaw dropped and his mouth was wide open; I wanted to shove my tongue in it, but held myself back. I had already made enough of an ass out of myself.

"Um, why don't you take it down to La Push, there's a shop there ran by Seth Clearwater. He'll do you right," Edward said and I made the mental note to check out the shop. But, more importantly, I wanted Edward to be the one to_ do_ me right, if there would be any doing.

"I'll check into that, and um, thanks, and I'm sorry for…you know…the whole your dick, my hand thing."

Edward turned even redder than his hair as I facepalmed myself for saying that. But, then I was shocked by Edward's sudden nearness as he began to gently pat my shoulder, like he was trying to console me. I slowly lifted my face from my hand and took in his concerned face as he leaned over me. His deep green eyes, furrowed thick brows, and unruly hair did me in, and before I knew it, I had my arms around his neck and my tongue down his throat.

He froze momentarily, but then slowly began to respond to my attack. Just when his hands settled on my outer thighs, we were interrupted by my phone ringing. I jumped and broke the kiss, turning and reaching for it. As I spied the caller ID, I started cursing.

"Shit! Fuck! I'm late! Sorry, Edward, and um, thanks, but I have to go, now!" I yelled as I twisted in my seat and buckled my seat belt, turning on my car as Edward stepped back, an odd expression on his face as he shut the door.

I rolled the window down and looked at him apologetically.

"I'm really sorry, but I have an appointment I have to get to. Thanks again, Edward, and maybe I'll see you again, _soon_."

"Um, yeah, you too, ma'am," Edward mumbled as he backed up from the car.

Feeling bad about molesting him and running, I pulled out a slip of paper and scribbled my number down on it, handing it out the window to him.

"It's Bella, not ma'am, and I definitely hope to see you soon."

With that, I drove off, leaving Edward in my rear view mirror as I booked it to the high school. Luckily the town was small and I already had the job so I didn't screw myself by trying to screw Edward. I was shown to my classroom and made a list of items I needed to pick up before the first day of school.

The following two weeks before school started were full of planning sessions, school shopping for Emmett, and going over my checklists to make sure I had everything in order. Open house was successful and I met a few of my students, but not all of them. Most seemed nice but there were a few that I could tell would be problematic later down the road. I'd have to rein them in before they could get too far out of control.

The morning of my first day of school, I awoke extra early to get ready, taking time to curl my hair into loose waves and pick out the perfect outfit, my knee length, black pencil skirt, a tailored, long sleeve, white blouse that accentuated my curves but in a woman-in-charge kind of way, and my black and white heeled Mary Jane's.

I looked like a hot librarian/teacher and couldn't wait to see if there were any other teachers that wanted to bend me over my desk. I was still all worked up over meeting and molesting Edward, and hadn't seen him since. I had been so out of it that I hadn't even taken notice of what he drove to car stalk him around town. And, my trusty vibrator bit the dust on me so I had a new one ordered, but it hadn't arrived yet.

I beat on Emmett's door as I passed by and yelled for him to not be late or I'd make sure he had detention. He mumbled back that he was up and getting ready, so I dashed downstairs, grabbed my travel coffee mug and filled it up, and headed out the door. I was one of the first teachers to arrive and headed straight to my classroom, my heels clicking the entire way.

Settling down at my desk, I idly sipped my coffee, waiting for the students to begin filtering in for the first day. I got the text books ready, placing one on each desk, arranged the stacks of papers that I would be using to test their knowledge before we began the semester, and was writing my name on the chalkboard when the first few students walked in.

My first three classes went amazingly well. I had been given a mix of junior and senior classes since the school was short on teachers, and was really enjoying both grades. Lunch came and went and the day flew by, until my last class that is. I was setting out the books for this class when I spun around and ran into one of my students. Looking up, I took in a familiar face and gasped.

There before me stood none other than Edward, backpack slung over his shoulder and a biology textbook in the crook of his arm. The same Edward I had molested in a gas station parking lot. And the same Edward I had been having wet dreams of. I. Was. Fucked!

* * *

><p><strong>So...whatcha think? Huh, huh, huh? Just wait and see what happens next. Will Bella keep Edward after class? Or will she give him peep shows when no one is looking? I'd love to know what you're thinking and don't forget to invite all of the other Twi Cougars to this story. It just might be their fantasy come true! Until next time...<br>**


	3. Chapter 2 Off Limits

**So I'm back with Chapter 2! Now, first off, I'd like to address an issue some of you have mentioned with Edward being too young. The age will be addressed and it does begin in this chapter. So, just to inform you of that. I do not agree with pedophilia or anything like that, but in many states 17 is legal so remember that. **

**Thanks, of course, go to preciousfairymom80 who is the best beta a girl could have. She is seriously the heterosexual love of my life and if she was a guy, I'd totally marry her. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight and it makes me sad.**

* * *

><p>Cougar Town Chapter 2<p>

Edward's eyes were wide as recognition set in and I heard an audible 'fuck' slip from his suckable lips. God how I wanted to suck on them. But, I quickly put up a facade of composure as I excused myself and slipped from the classroom, dashing to the teachers' lounge in order to hide in the solitary bathroom there, willing myself to get it together.

Edward, my dreamland visitor, the man, and I'm now using that word loosely, that I was tempted to name my vibrator after just for what he did to me in a short chance encounter, was my student! He was off-fucking-limits. A seventeen-year-old, a fucking kid! That was way below my normal age limits. I required them old enough to buy their own alcohol.

I could do this, though. I could forget about him. I could apologize to him after class and let him know that, had I known that he was so young, I would have never hit on him.

Taking a deep breath, I exited the bathroom and went back to my classroom, which was now full of students waiting for the class to begin. I tried to not look at Edward, but I felt his eyes following me around the room as I introduced myself and explained the syllabus for the course, detailing the areas we would be covering.

I took attendance and tried to start remembering names and faces, but only one kept appearing in my mind...Edward's. Why in the fuck did he have to be so young, and my student? Was God punishing me for something? I mean, I knew I preferred them young, but jail bait was not really my cup of tea. I would just have to forget him. Maybe a trip to Port Angeles would provide me with a new cub instead of my little Cubward. Shit! No! Can't nickname him. Naming him meant I was keeping him, and I couldn't keep him!

I needed to distract the class so I could try to get my shit together, so I had the mousy girl in the front row, Angela, hand out an assessment test so I could see what all the class already knew and if there were things that I would have to touch on in addition to my curriculum.

While the class got busy with the assessment test, I sat down at my desk, looking through the material in front of me, not even seeing it, but wanting to keep myself from looking at Edward. However, ten minutes after handing out the tests, I felt an electric current buzzing through me. Looking up, Edward stood directly in front of my desk, test in hand and a smirk on his face.

I reached forward with a slightly shaky hand to take his test and look it over, directing him to return to his seat while the other students finished their test. I decided to go ahead and look over Edward's test and see how he did, and was shocked to see that he had gotten every question right.

I hated to think it, but maybe he wasn't seventeen, maybe he was eighteen and had failed last year and had been held back. I knew I could go pull his file in the office, but I didn't want to raise any suspicion on the matter. From what I could tell, he was a well behaved student, so pulling his file might raise eyebrows in my direction as to why I did it, especially being new and all.

As I waited for the rest of the class to get through a relatively simple assessment test, I couldn't help but look at Edward, sitting there doodling aimlessly in a notebook. He was just too delicious. _And young enough to be your son!_ Shut it! I couldn't think like that. I had to keep this strictly student-teacher. Even though I wanted him to be my student in other ways, mainly the ways of being my cub.

I took my attention off of Edward after our eyes met one too many times, and took to watching the clock instead, or looking over tests that other students brought up. I seriously had some stupid kids in this class. I know being a teacher that I shouldn't say that or think it, but it was true. Seeing them mix up the their-there-they're was just nerve wracking. I had a lot of work before me with some of these kids. What was worse was that they appeared to be jocks. And if the coaches thought I would pass them just so they could play, they had another thing coming. I refused to give an unearned grade.

Finally, three minutes before class ended, the final test was handed in, and I couldn't wait for the bell to ring so I could finish up and go home to take a long, hot bath, hopefully washing away all my dirty teacher fantasies that involved Edward.

While I was day dreaming about my bath, the bell rang and I was snapped out of it as the class eagerly stood up and filed out of the room. I started to gather my things, squatting behind my desk to get my belongings, when I was startled by someone clearing their throat. I jumped, quickly standing up only to be greeted by Edward.

"May I help you?" I asked, trying to keep the desire and panic out of my voice.

"Ms. Swan, I just wanted to let you know that I won't mention what happened between us the other day, in case you were worried," Edward said, fidgeting with the strap of his back pack.

"Oh, well, um, thank you, Edward. I really appreciate it. I didn't realize that you were one of my students, so the fault is entirely mine. I was going to talk to you about that. Please forgive me," I said in my best teacher voice.

"No harm, no foul. Well, um, I gotta run. See you tomorrow, Ms. Swan."

With that, Edward turned and walked out of my classroom and I couldn't help but watch his ass as he walked away.

I gathered my items, went by to see Principal Greene to tell him how my day went, then headed out to the faculty parking lot to head home. But, just as I reached my car, I hear Emmett calling me.

"Mom! Mom! Wait a sec!" Emmett yelled as he jogged up to me.

"Hey, Em. I would have figured you to be one of the first ones out of the parking lot," I joked with him about his ever present enthusiasm for the end of the school day.

"Yeah, normally I would be. But during weight training, Coach Masen talked to me about joining the football team. You'd have to ok it, but can I, Mom?" Emmett asked me, looking down at me with his big brown puppy dog eyes he knew I couldn't resist.

"Hmm, allowing my son to chase an inflated pig skin around a grass field with a bunch of other boys while rolling around with them and patting them on the ass afterward? I don't know, Em. That sounds a little on the unmasculine side," I said taunting him. But I should have known better than to tease someone practically twice my size because before I could react, he had swooped me up into the air, spinning me around until I felt like I was going to puke.

"Say yes and I'll put you down," he goaded and I gave in, yelling yes as loud as I could.

Wobbly and unsure on my feet, Emmett put me back down, holding onto my shoulders until I was steady. Big oaf!

"Bring me the papers tomorrow, and what time should I expect you to wolf down half the kitchen?" It wasn't any secret that teenage boys could eat you out of house and home, especially six-foot-five behemoth boys such as Emmett. What can I say, he was built like his father.

"Probably around seven or so. I figured that I would hang with the guys after practice, you know, get to know them and all," Emmett said.

"Ok, I'll have dinner ready at seven-thirty. Now scoot or Coach will have your ass."

I pushed Emmett away and turned to get into my BMW, but was caught in a bone crushing hug from behind.

"Thanks, Mom. Love you," Em said in my ear before releasing me and jogging back off towards the field house.

I headed home and slipped out of my work clothes, donning a pair of yoga pants and a tank top while I looked over my lesson plans for the rest of the week and started dinner for Emmett. Knowing he would need the protein and carbs, I made steak and potatoes for him.

At seven on the dot, a very stinky and sweaty Emmett came home and I pointed for the shower before he could contaminate my house with his teenage boy funk. I swear if they could find some way to clone their stink, it could be used as a weapon of mass destruction.

After dinner, I headed to my room to relax with a glass of wine in the tub while Emmett played some Xbox and then hit the sack at some point.

The rest of the week was pretty much a repeat of the eye fucking-avoiding of Edward and dealing with a few idiots in my classes. Emmett stayed after for practice every day, and every evening he came home sweaty and starving. I needed to do some serious grocery shopping on Friday after school let out, and started my list Thursday night.

Finally, Friday dawned and school was the same. Afterward, I headed to the grocery store and spent almost three-hundred dollars on food in order to keep Emmett fed. Thank god for child support and alimony because Emmett could be expensive. Hell, just clothing him cost enough to feed a small country for a year.

I headed home and started a three pound meat loaf for him, then decided to do some yoga to start my relaxing weekend before things really started in the following week. The first week of school was always a cake week. But, I was tense from having to see Edward every day. And each and every day, he would watch me intently, his eyes saying things that contradicted his words from the first day of school.

I changed into a pair of boy short style yoga shorts and a sports bra and got deep into my advanced routine. I had just moved into Dandayamana Bibhaktapada Paschimottanasana, or standing separate leg stretching pose where my ass was up in the air and my head was between my spread legs, when I heard the front door open.

"Hey, Em. You're home early," I called out from my pose.

"Yeah, practice was cut short because of an early one tomorrow. Want a drink?" Emmett said, his voice trailing at the end.

"No thanks," I called out but Emmett didn't say anything else. Instead, I heard a voice I had already become attuned to, a voice that caressed my vag and stroked my clit, a voice that belonged to someone I had placed off limits.

Opening my eyes, I looked into the hallway and saw Edward standing there, mouth open, eyes wide, and shorts tented as he openly gaped at me in my current position. My barely there workout shorts were giving him the preview of a lifetime and my breasts were attempting an escape from Sports Bra Alcatraz.

"Shit!" I screamed, falling over into a somersault and grasping for something to cover myself up with.

"What's going on?" Emmett yelled as he barreled into the living room, taking in the event. "God! Mom! Put some damn clothes on!"

"Watch your language, young man! Besides, you should have called and said you were bringing someone over!" I yelled back at him, dropping the pillows I had grabbed and going straight into the mom pose of arms crossed, one leg stuck out slightly, and my hip popped out.

"I live here too! Edward! Quit checking out my mom, and Mom, go put on some clothes! Please!" Emmett begged, trying not to look at me while punching Edward in the arm for continuing to stare.

I couldn't help but look at his very revealing hard on that couldn't be disguised by his shorts. Hmmm, maybe Cubward wanted to play with Cougarella… This could work… No! He's off limits! He's too young! But, he might be eighteen. I'll have to ask Emmett for sure. But he's still my student! But if he's legal, it's only looked down upon. Shit! Can't think like that. I was broken out of my mental debate by Emmett screaming at me to go get dressed, so I gave him the patented 'mom look' and he shut up, grabbing Edward by the shirt and dragging him out back.

Once I was alone, I replace the couch pillows and headed to my room to shower and change into something more Emmett approved. When I reappeared thirty minutes later, Edward was gone and Emmett was taking the meatloaf out of the oven. Trying to act nonchalant, I started setting the table while talking to Emmett.

"Where did Edward go? He didn't have to leave. There's plenty to go around," I said, not looking at Emmett while I poured each of us a glass of milk.

"He was a little embarrassed and split right after you left the room," Emmett said as he brought the meatloaf to the table, quickly returning to the kitchen to get the green beans and salad he had prepared while I showered.

"Oh, I'm sorry I embarrassed him. I'll have to talk to him after class on Monday and straighten this right out," I played along to hopefully keep Emmett talking. And it worked.

"No, Mom! Don't embarrass him further! Its bad enough he was checking you out. You're old enough to be his mom!"

"Well then, I must be pretty hot and young looking for a sixteen year old to appreciate the merchandise," I said in a jokingly cocky tone as I motioned up and down my body like a Price Is Right girl.

"Eww! Don't do that! There isn't enough bleach in the world to erase that from my mind!" I smacked Em up the back of the head for that comment.

"Hey! Apparently I'm doing something right if your friend was enjoying the view. Besides, it makes me feel good to know that a boy that young finds me attractive."

"I don't think he's that young. I think he's already eighteen. The guys on the team were telling me about the big party his parents threw for him over the summer; hired a DJ and everything. You don't do that for a seventeenth birthday. They even got him a car. I think that is normally reserved for the big birthdays, like sixteen and eighteen. Hey, Mom. You know I turn eighteen in March…" Emmett said around a mouthful of food while giving me a cheeky grin.

"Keep dreaming. Besides, your father already gave you your Jeep. What else could you want?"

"A Hummer."

"Uh uh. Now, eat. My growing boy needs his nourishment."

With that, we slipped into an easy conversation while we ate dinner. I cleaned up and let Emmett hit the sack for his early practice the following morning. The Spartan's first game was next Friday and he hadn't been practicing all summer with the rest of the team. But, before he went to bed, I made sure let him know to tell Edward that I was sorry for embarrassing him and that he was welcome over any time.

I just hoped that Edward, my confirmed eighteen-year-old Cubward, actually took the invitation. Cougarella was on the prowl and my little cub was in for the ride of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>So, don't hate on Cougarella. She is trying hard to not want Cubward, but he is so delicious. And the fun is just about to begin. Drop me a line and let me know what you think, and make sure to buckle your seatbelts, because this ride might get wild!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3 Toys and Temptation

**So we're back with more cougariffic fun! I want to talk about something real fast. Some people are having issues with the age gap between Edward and Bella, especially with him being only 17. But, that is going to be a major issue throughout the story, trust me on this. But, even if it wasn't, there are MULTIPLE stories flooding the fandom right now with a much older Edward and a very young Bella. I know of one, which I am reading, where Bella is underage too! It seems that people do not have a problem with an older Edward and a very young Bella, but they do have a problem with a much older Bella and a younger Edward. I've even read stories where Edward is Bella's teacher and people are fine with it. All I ask is that you give the story a chance and see what happens before you go and say that she needs to leave him alone. Also, I know that I'm 31 and that I've looked at the high school boys nowadays and lusted for them, before smacking myself up the side of the head for my potentially jail time thoughts. **

**Ok, I'm off my soapbox now and want to thank my other half, preciousfairymom80, who beta'd this with a massive headache. I love you my wifey!**

**Disclaimer: Only own the plot! Damn!**

* * *

><p>Cougar Town Chapter 3<p>

Previously: _With that, we slipped into an easy conversation while we ate dinner. I cleaned up and let Emmett hit the sack for his early practice the following morning. The Spartan's first game was next Friday and he hadn't been practicing all summer with the rest of the team. But, before he went to bed, I made sure let him know to tell Edward that I was sorry for embarrassing him and that he was welcome over any time. _ _I just hoped that Edward, my confirmed eighteen-year-old Cubward, actually took the invitation. Cougarella was on the prowl and my little cub was in for the ride of his life._

When I got up Saturday morning, I heard Emmett heading out, his jeep rumbling to life down the driveway. I decided that I needed to get out of town for the day, so I got showered and dressed in jeans and a tank top, and headed to Port Angeles for some light shopping. Actually, the shopping was really for some new toys, because I was really giving mine a workout with all the Cubward fantasies that were floating in my mind. Backup toys were going to be a must, and not all of them should be battery powered so that I could still manage if my Energizer stock dried up.

After Googling a store on my phone, I plugged the address into my GPS for Pixie's Palace and headed out of town. The weather was amazing, and I was contemplating a swim in the pool when I got back home. Hell, even if it was cold out, I made sure that the pool was heated when I bought the house, courtesy, of course, of my ex asshole. Yes, that's exactly what I'd do, take a leisurely swim and lay out in the sun while Em was out with his football boys.

I arrived in Port Angeles and found Pixie's Palace easily. When I walked inside, I was in my happy place, surrounded by dildos, vibrators, and every sex contraption imaginable. I started looking around, lost in the world of orgasm heaven. I began to browse the shop and stopped at a display for some necklaces. Looking closely at them, I realized that they were 'cougar' necklaces, as in for cougars! Fucking score!

"Need any help?" a male voice sounded right behind me and I screamed, jumping and turning, clutching my chest as if my heart was about to jump out.

"Jasper! Don't scare the customers!" a soprano like voice called out right before a woman around my age, with a short, black, pixie hair cut, and odd turquoise eyes, came out from a door behind the counter, walking up to the obviously young guy who had startled me. Hell, maybe this was her son because he barely looked old enough to be in a sex shop.

"Sorry, ma'am," the handsome, yet young man said as he backed away from me slightly. The older woman flitted up to his side and planted a kiss on his lips, which he eagerly returned, before she shooed him away.

"Don't mind my Jasper, he's still young and isn't always the brightest one out there. But I do love him so I can't find it in myself to fire him. Know what I mean?" she asked and I just stood there with an apparently odd look on my face. "Oh, I'm Alice, by the way." She stuck out her hand and I shook it, sizing up the woman, when I noticed the cougar necklace I had just been admiring on the display, hanging prettily from her neck.

"You like it? I ordered them for the store after finding them online. It helps the older guys to realize that I'm off the market for my age. Older men are set in their ways and just assholes. Know what I mean?" I finally broke the silence and burst out laughing at her comment.

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean, which is why I quit dating them too. I'm Bella," I said as I introduced myself, feeling like I was about to form one of the best friendships ever, one with someone who would actually understand why the date I brought was young enough to be my son.

"So, I take it you are on the prowl?" Alice asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, kind of. But it's complicated." I don't know why, but I felt as if I could trust Alice even though I had just met her.

"Let me guess, he's young, like really young." I just nodded, not wanting to admit how young he could possibly be. "Illegal young?" I winced because it was possible. "Well, I'm not going to pry too much, but I will tell you that the legal age of consent in Washington is sixteen, but only if you're not more than sixty months older than the guy. So, if you are afraid of getting busted, might want to hold back until you know for sure that he's eighteen. But for now, which necklace do you like and what else in the store interests you? If you have to hold out, you might need a supply."

"Why do you think I came shopping?" I said with a bit of a panicky laugh, but Alice calmed me down as she helped me pick a necklace that would be perfect for me. It was white gold cougar embossed on a large, lovely piece of onyx, which hung from a white gold chain. I wouldn't be able to wear it to school, but otherwise, it'd be on my neck at all times.

The two of us made easy conversation while she helped me in my selection of toys, including a Magic Wand, some freezable pale dildo called The Vamp, a few bullets with remotes, an assortment of lube and cleaning solutions, and a small butt plug, which Alice talked me into saying that it was well worth it.

While we shopped, I felt bold enough to ask her about her Jasper. She told me he was barely nineteen and that she was thirty-six. They had met in Texas when she was there for a toy convention, and she said it was lust at first sight, until she found out how old he was. She refused to do anything more with him than talk on the phone and email until he was eighteen, given her age, which Jasper readily agreed to stating that he was in love with her.

Alice had gone back to Texas a few times to visit him, all innocently she assured me, and the day he turned eighteen, she was down there helping him pack his belongings to bring him back to Washington with her. His parents tried to press charges but they had been smart enough to keep the emails and text messages G rated, leaving anything that could be incriminating for voice. His parents were livid and refused to speak to him still. But Alice said that Jasper was fine with it when they began to call Alice names. He turned his back and never looked back again.

I felt an overpowering kinship with Alice, as she shared her past, and told her about Jacob and all I had endured with him. She kept scowling and affirming my already set belief that the younger the man, the better because they could be trained and matured like a fine wine.

When I finally left Alice's shop, we had exchanged numbers and agreed to get together for a night out sometime soon. I was in desperate need of it, and maybe I would find some legal cub, one I could guaranteed verify legal, and could push Edward from my mind.

However, when I got home and headed upstairs with my purchases, Edward was first and foremost in my mind as I imagined using all of the items in front of him, or having him use them on me, which got me all hot and bothered, and I knew that I needed to calm down until I had verification on his age.

Changing quickly into my yoga clothes, I ran through my routine in my bedroom, at Emmett's request due to the last incident, and then decided to go for a swim to cool down from the workout. I got out my black monokini. I used to wear bikinis but Emmett had developed an aversion to me in them when he hit puberty. I think it was more about his friends looking at me, but he was my son and I'd do anything for him, so I dealt gladly with one pieces until someone got smart and created a monokini.

I about died when I found the black rope monokini that I was currently putting on. It had a halter that tied around my neck and the strings of it thickened into ropes that wound around the breast area, tying around my back like a bikini. However, covering my breasts were strips of black material that came down, joining together just over my navel and continuing into a full bottom. Over my hips, the thick strings reappeared, crisscrossing and opening up the sides so my entire side was almost exposed. It was enough to cover me, while revealing my body, and keeping Em happy. Plus, it was sexy as hell. I threw my cover-up on over it and my hair into a loose knotted pony tail, and headed downstairs with my towel for a relaxing swim.

I swam a few laps and decided to lay out in what would probably be some of the last warm rays of sun for the year. Laid back on the lounge, I closed my eyes and drifted in and out of a nap, enjoying the sun on my body. However, when I heard some voices, my eyes peeked open and I was suddenly not relaxed anymore.

Emmett was home, and Edward was with him. However, Emmett was still in the house but Edward was standing outside with me, shirtless and gaping at my body, basketball in hand. And fuck me if he didn't look all sorts of sinful in his loose black shorts slung low on his hips, the deep V of his abdomen begging me to lick it just where it disappeared underneath the waistband of his shorts. His tight abdomen was glistening with a light sheen of sweat and his chest was heaving with the deep breaths he was taking as he worked me over with his eyes.

_Yeah, that's right. Eye fuck me my little cub. You know you want me just as much as I want you. _

NO! Bad Bella! Age! Age! Age! You have to make sure he's legal first. But he's just so damn delicious that his age is becoming obsolete. Fuck!

He still wasn't talking and Emmett was still in the house, so maybe this was my chance for some one-on-one interaction. Standing up, I stretched slowly, arching my back before turning and bending over to pick up my cover up. I swear I heard a strangled moan when I did that, so I peeked and Edward was clearly gaping at me, his shorts showing his obvious arousal over me.

_That's right, my little cub. Show your cougar how much you want her_.

I stood back up and slowly walked over to Edward, debating on whether or not to touch his heaving chest, but I decided against it for the time being. First I needed to test the waters and see exactly how responsive he was to me.

Getting up close to where my breasts were almost pressed into his pecs, I stood up on my tiptoes and whispered huskily into his ear.

"You know it's not nice to stare, Edward," I rolled his name off of my tongue, caressing it like I was giving it a blowjob.

"Uh…um…er…" Edward fumbled for words as his eyes continued to peruse my body.

"See something you like?" I asked, discretely checking over my shoulder to see if Emmett was on his way out, but he wasn't in sight on the main floor, which I could see entirely through the French doors that stood open.

"Uh huh," he muttered, nodding his head. Oh, my sweet little cub liked what he saw. This was getting better and better by the moment.

"Well, then stare all you want. Maybe later I'll let you touch, if you're good, that is," I said in a lust filled voice as I 'accidently' leaned forward and pressed my breasts, which were now aching, into his body.

The heat that scorched me through the thin material of my bathing suit was like an electric jolt to my clit, making it throb unmercifully, begging for attention. Edward let out a strangled moan at the contact and I felt his rather large problem poke my belly button. Oh what I wouldn't give to throw him down and straddle him this very moment. I could just imagine me accepting his hard, long, thick, rigid length as I slowly sank my body down onto his.

But my fantasy was cut short when I heard Emmett's voice call out from inside the house. Shit! I took a step backwards, but not before whispering one last thing in Edward's ear.

"Might want to take a dip in the pool to tame that big boy," I said as I glanced down at it, then back up at Edward, meeting his lusty green gaze. "See you later," I called out as I quickly turned and walked away from him before Emmett could catch us. Just as I entered the house I heard the splash of water signaling that Edward had taken my advice and had jumped in to tend to his little Junior, or should I say _big_ Junior.

Passing Emmett on my way inside, I told him that I was going to take a nap and hurried upstairs to try out my new collection. I had a feeling that pillow muffling would be needed for the Edward induced orgasms that were coming my way.

* * *

><p><strong>So, she's gotten some advice, she has an inkling that he is maybe not 18, but no proof that he isn't. And he obviously wants her too...right? Thoughts? Comments? And please, stick with me, I'm assuring that you will enjoy the ride!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4 Unwanted Suggestions

**Well, here we are again with the next installment of Cougarella and Cubward. I'm off my soapbox for the week and I want to assure you that things will be handled, repercussions will occur, and shit will hit the fan eventually. Also, people have been asking when we will get to the prologue, and it should be a few more chapters before that happens. I have a plan, but it loosely revolves around whether or not my characters decide to hold a sharpened letter opener to my throat and make me write what they want. **

**Thanks, as always, go to my beta, bff, and twifey preciousfairymom80, who, if things work out right, will be meeting up with me halfway between our homes to watch the midnight premiere of Breaking Dawn Part 1! MOTHER FUCKING SQUEEEEEEEE!**

**You all know I don't own Twilight so why do I even have to say it?**

* * *

><p>Cougar Town Chapter 4<p>

_Previously:_

"_Might want to take a dip in the pool to tame that big boy," I said as I glanced down at it, then back up at Edward, meeting his lusty green gaze. "See you later," I called out as I quickly turned and walked away from him before Emmett could catch us. Just as I entered the house I heard the splash of water signaling that Edward had taken my advice and had jumped in to tend to his little Junior, or should I say big Junior._

_Passing Emmett on my way inside, I told him that I was going to take a nap and hurried upstairs to try out my new collection. I had a feeling that pillow muffling would be needed for the Edward induced orgasms that were coming my way._

"Fuuuuck, Edwaaarrrrrd!" I screamed as my new toys sent me into yet another fierce orgasm.

It was like each time was not enough. After each earth moving one ripped through me, I would get up and spy my Cubward out my window, shirtless and sweaty, as he moved around with the basketball. His muscles would ripple under his skin and I'd be back on the bed, going to O-Town once more.

I had to get him out of my system, no matter how much I wanted him. But, every time I saw him, thought of him, or anything involving him, it was like my crotch was set on fire with desire and lust. I was a bad, bad girl.

But, he wanted me too, right? Oh fuck, this shit was so damn complicated that it was unreal. And Edward was staying over yet again! I know he and Emmett were best buds, and all, but didn't he have his own home that Emmett could go to so I wasn't tempted all the damn time?

I would just have to make myself scarce at the house, or hide in my room when he was over. School was a safe place because I couldn't risk doing anything there. Yeah, school would be my safe haven. I just had to get through the weekend.

Thankfully, I would be safe to roam my house tonight, as Emmett was being taken out by the boys on the team, congratulating and welcoming him officially. At practice, Emmett was told that he would be starting as Center, directly in front of Edward as Quarterback. I was happy for him, but even happier that I would get a night free of temptation.

I stayed in my room until I heard Emmett yell that he was heading out, so I told him to have a good night and to be home by midnight. Yeah, he had a curfew, but I had to make sure my parental authority stayed intact since he was so much larger than me. He could have easily done what he wanted, given his size, but he listened to me, thankfully.

And with the boys gone, I was free to spend my night grading papers, drinking wine, and getting lost in all those make-you-cry Lifetime movies that middle aged women were suckers for. The last thing I remembered was the opening credits of my fourth movie, and the next I felt myself being lifted by strong arms and Emmett and Edward talking in hushed tones.

"She finished the entire bottle!" Edward whispered at Emmett.

"Something must be eating at her, she only does that when she has something big on her mind," Emmett replied and I was sure I heard Edward choke. "Dude, get her door."

I was vaguely aware of being carried into my room and then I was placed in bed by Emmett.

"I'll be right back, going to get her some water and Tylenol so she can take it if she wakes up. My mom with a hangover is not a pretty sight," Emmett whispered from somewhere beside me and then his voice cut off.

But I felt someone still there, pulling my blanket up, tucking it gently around my body. My hair was brushed back from my face by a strong hand with an electric touch. Then, there was a glorious velvet voice at my ear.

"Edward," I murmured, mostly asleep, somehow just sensing his presence.

"Shh, sleep, beautiful. Dream of me, Ms. Swan," I heard Edward whisper before I felt a pair of the softest lips ever press onto my temple. But when I forced my drunken head toward his voice, he was gone and my door was shut.

Had it all been a dream? Had it all been from the wine? I must have just thought that they brought me to bed and Edward tucked me in. I probably just stumbled up here on my own drunken feet. But then, the door opened and Emmett came in with a bottle of water and two Tylenol, setting them down on my night stand before quickly exiting the room, unaware of my awake state.

Shit! Fuck! It _had_ happened! Oh I was so fucked, and so wet just thinking and remembering Edward's lips on my flesh. God, imagine if he had them elsewhere on me…his lips pressing into mine…as in my ladybits…

Oh, that line of thinking would get me nowhere with sleep tonight, or anything the rest of the week while I had to subject myself to seeing Edward in class. Ah class, the one place I was safe, in a manner of speaking, because there were witnesses, you see.

Those witnesses were my other students and colleagues and I should just surround myself with them, shouldn't I? Speaking of my students, one of them would be much better suited for Edward. There was Lauren, Tanya, Irina, Kate, Makenna, Gianna – all of whom I had heard speaking of him. Maybe I'll suggest Tanya for him. Head cheerleader…quarterback of the team…yeah, I'd do that so he wouldn't tempt me so. I never trespassed with a man so that would save me from acting out my fantasies.

Monday…Monday I would tell Edward to pursue Tanya. But first, I needed sleep to get rid of these drunken ramblings. And sleep couldn't have come soon enough.

But, as I awoke Sunday, I realized that my panties were ruined and that Edward had invaded my dreams all night long, just as he had suggested.

I got up and slipped on my robe, heading downstairs to make some breakfast for Emmett and myself.

As I began cracking the eggs and chopping the ingredients for omelets, I turned and screamed when I noticed Edward standing in the doorway to the kitchen, watching me.

"Jesus, Edward, you scared the hell out of me!" I scolded him.

"Sorry, Ms. Swan. I didn't mean to. I heard someone in the kitchen and came to see who it was," he explained. But who else could it have been? He would have known that Emmett was still asleep since he stayed over. Speaking of, why was he staying over so much? I had to know.

"Um, Edward? Not that I mind you being here, but don't your parents mind you staying out all weekend?" That sounded nonchalant, right?

"Well, they travel a lot. My dad is a pretty influential doctor and is constantly going to conventions, speaking engagements, and teaching others at different colleges. He prefers his small practice here in town to please my mom, but there is still the demand for him so he travels every weekend. My mom normally trades the weekends, one at home, one away. But, lately she has been going with him every weekend and I hate being home alone." Edward had a sad look on his face as he mentioned how often he was left alone and my heart broke.

I wanted to go hug him, make him rest his head on my chest while I ran my fingers through his hair, but that would have been majorly inappropriate given my desires and our complicated positions.

"Oh, sorry to bring it up. Well, you're welcome here anytime then. I can't have Em's best friend home alone. Plus, you've been good for him. Thanks, by the way."

"It's no problem, Ms. Swan. Besides, here is more _interesting_ most of the time," Edward said, emphasizing the word 'interesting' while looking me up and down with hungry eyes. And that hunger had absolutely nothing to do with breakfast.

I couldn't help but appreciate his body as well, and had to make myself break eye contact with his rising Junior issue down below. Blushing, I turned back to the breakfast task and decided that now was as good a time as any for me to bring up the Tanya idea.

"So, you know that there are many girls at school that are talking about you, right?" I started off slow, gauging his reaction. Edward just stood there blushing, not saying anything. So I continued. "In fact, Friday, Tanya Denali was talking about you to Jessica Stanley and Makenna Charles. I think she really likes you. Besides, you two would be such a nice match, with the sports and school spirit and everything. If you'd like to spend some time with her, you are more than welcome to invite her over here to hang out. I wouldn't feel right with the two of you being alone over at your house. Besides, I feel like you're a second son to me, and I want to see you happy."

"Er, um, o…ok, Ms. Swan. I'll, uh, I'll think about that," Edward stammered, a hurt look crossing his eyes.

I wanted to take back everything I had just said, every lie I told him about the two of them being good for one another. And especially the lie about Edward being like a son to me. My feelings for him were way over the inappropriate line of a mother-son type bond. But, I had to do something to save myself and him from the potential damage that could occur if either of us acted on anything.

"You do that," I said, smiling up at him as I poured the omelet mixture into a hot skillet and began making all of us breakfast. "Oh, and Edward," I called out as he turned to walk away from the kitchen.

"Yes, Ms. Swan?" he replied, the hurt extremely evident in the way he said my name.

"Could you be a dear and wake Emmett up for me? Thanks."

Edward just nodded and headed back up stairs. A few minutes later I heard Emmett thumping around the second floor. And, about five minutes after that, he and Emmett were back downstairs, Edward with his duffle bag in hand.

I put breakfast on the table and the meal was eaten quietly, before Edward excused himself and headed home.

"Wonder what's up with him?" Emmett said to no one in particular and I simply avoided answering, knowing that I was what was up and the reason that he was hurt and in a bad mood.

I tried to ignore the pang in my chest that his face had given me, and spent the rest of the morning and afternoon immersed in school work.

Heading to bed that night, I was plagued with dreams of breaking Edward's heart in every way imaginable. When I woke at four a.m., unable to go back to sleep, I knew that today was going to be a very bad day.

*~*CT*~*

Monday was just as bad as I imagined, Edward approaching Tanya as I passed them in the hallway. I tried not to listen but couldn't help myself when she let out a squeal and hugged him, enthusiastically agreeing to a date. But it was what Edward needed. He didn't need some woman old enough to be his mother. He was young and carefree and without baggage. I had a son the same age as he was. What kind of family portrait would that be? _'Um, yes, I'd like to get portraits done today. No, that one is my son. The other is my husband. No, that isn't some kind of joke. He just ages well is all.'_ I could see the faces of people when they saw Edward, Emmett, and I out and about.

Tuesday wasn't much better, as I caught Edward walking hand-in-hand with Tanya down the halls. How my hand yearned to take her place. But again, he was with someone appropriate for him.

Wednesday and Thursday were much the same, except when he walked Tanya to my class, he kissed her on the cheek the first day, and on the lips the second day, before walking away. You better believe that I watched each time, my heart aching with the displays.

Friday was different. The school was all geared up for the first game of the season. We were playing Sequim at home, and the entire student body was full of blue and gold apparel.

Emmett had asked if he could have the after game party at the house, and I agreed, hoping that I would see Edward there. How sad and pathetic was I?

*~*CT*~*

The game was fantastic, the Spartans winning 49-13. I rushed home to make sure everything was ready for the people coming over afterward, and then hid upstairs as I had promised Emmett. I would only go down if things sounded out of control.

Getting myself cozy with a book, I waited for the sounds of people in my house. I didn't have to wait long. Emmett came up to let me know he was home with some of the team and that people would be arriving shortly. As he left my room, the doorbell began ringing and I knew the night was just starting.

Two hours later, the music was still blasting and I heard the din of many voices through my door. I had made sure to tell Emmett that the upstairs was off limits, and so far, no one had come up the stairs.

However, that rule must have been broken because I heard a female voice giggling and the sound of a body hitting a wall. After I heard a door close, I got up to investigate. I'd be damned if some of my students decided to get lucky in one of the spare bedrooms.

Stepping out of my room into the darkened hallway, I looked at the closed doors and noticed a small glow of light underneath one of them.

I took a deep breath, preparing to use my best mom-teacher voice to scare the hell out of whomever it was in there, and turned the handle, throwing the door wide open.

The sight before me was not what I had expected at all.

In the room, in all of his sexiness, was Edward, standing in front of the bed, with none other than Tanya Denali sitting on the bed before him, her hands on his undone pants. What. The. Fuck!

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooooooooo! Eddie boy got interrupted by Ms. Swan! What do you think was about to go down? What do you think Bella will do? How do you think Edward will react? Drop me a line and let me know. Reviews get you a cougar romp with our delicious Cubward.<br>**


	6. Chapter 5 Party Hard

**I'm back! Ok, someone asked if I was going to keep the every two week update schedule. I will say that I'm going to shoot for it but I'm writing as I go and sometimes life gets in the way. The average should be every two weeks with some chapters posting sooner, and some later. But I will never go past a month on updating unless something serious happens, which, in that event, I will notify all of you asap so you know what's going on and when you can plan to expect me back. As it is currently, RL is being a bitch with my oldest son actively involved in cub scouts, basketball, and chorus, and my youngest son sees 3 specialists and is developing more food allergies, which causes me to have to specially prepare every one of his meals because he is allergic to milk AND soy! Do you know how many items contain milk and soy? Let me tell you, checking labels has become so hard core in my house that I even check them on canned fruit! Like, I was shocked to find out that canned tuna has soy in it! And the Gerber meat sticks have milk and soy in them! Also, I'm starting on my Masters of Accountancy next month so that will be thrown into the mix. But, as I said, I'm going to do my best to update roughly every two weeks. **

**Now, thanks, eternally, go to my twifey and bff preciousfairy mom who is my total heterosexual life mate. I swear if she was a man, I'd marry her!**

**And, disclaimer. We all know I don't own this shit but Cougarella and Cubward own my ass!**

* * *

><p>Cougar Town Chapter 5<p>

_Previously:_

_I took a deep breath, preparing to use my best mom-teacher voice to scare the hell out of whomever it was in there, and turned the handle, throwing the door wide open. _

_The sight before me was not what I had expected at all. _

_In the room, in all of his sexiness, was Edward, standing in front of the bed, with none other than Tanya Denali sitting on the bed before him, her hands on his undone pants. What. The. Fuck!_

And that was what exactly came out of my mouth. I screamed 'what the fuck' louder than I had intended to, and Edward jumped, stumbling slightly before falling onto the bed. Tanya sat there, her face red and shocked at being caught, and then the yelling started.

"What in the hell do the two of you think you're doing? Tanya, get your things and get out of my house immediately. You are no longer welcome here. And Edward, get downstairs now!" I screamed, pointing towards the door.

Tanya scurried past me, the sound of crying evident as she ran by. Edward slowly sat up on the bed and looked at me, his eyes blood shot, and his body unsure as he tried to stand up. When he began to stumble towards me, I had to help steady him on his feet, which was when I smelled the whiskey on him.

"Edward? Are you drunk?" I practically growled at him.

"Yep!" was his reply, which was accompanied by a shit eating crooked smile that took my breath away. Even drunk, he was easily the most beautiful, handsome, attractive person I had ever encountered.

"You knew no alcohol was allowed, where'd you get it?" I asked, helping him sit down on the bed before he stumbled anymore.

Touching him, even this casually, sent electric pulses through my fingers straight to my core. I jerked my fingers back as he reached into his back pocket, revealing a flask he had there.

"Give that to me!" I said, snatching it out of his hand as I stomped to the bathroom to pour out the remnants of it, which wasn't much.

After flushing them down the toilet, I returned to the room to continue yelling at Edward, but he was laid back on the bed, still fully clothed, his pants still undone, and he was snoring. Half of me wanted to continue where Tanya had left off, but the other half of me, the mom half, grabbed the folded blanket at the foot of the bed and covered him up, even tucking the ends around his shoulders.

Don't ask me why, but when I was leaned over his drunken, passed out form, tucking him into bed, I had the urge to kiss him goodnight, so I did...on his forehead. The sizzle that greeted my lips when they met his skin was startling, so I jumped back and switched off the light, hightailing it out of the room before I could do anything else to him in his disadvantaged state.

However, as I closed the bedroom door, the music downstairs caught my attention and I realized I was still holding Edward's empty flask. If one was drinking, then I was pretty sure more were. I moved quickly, yet quietly down the stairs, my steps masked by the music, and peeked around the corner to take in the crowd. There looked to be around forty to fifty kids in the room, and I knew that I would have to be stern to keep the upper hand.

I knew the first thing I had to do was get rid of the music. Luckily the stereo was right on the other side of the wall, so I quickly moved over to it and hit the power button, causing everyone to look over at me, including Emmett, who I spied in the kitchen, a bottle of rum upside down in his hand as he stood in front of the sink. His face was colored with shock, surprise, and fear, and the rest of the kids in the room were eerily silent, all watching me. I took a deep breath and prepared for what I was about to do.

"Who is drinking?" I asked, anger clouding my voice, but no one moved or spoke. "I asked who was drinking! Don't make me check every single one of your drinks for it. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Those of you who have been drinking get up and go to stand against the wall." I commanded them but again, no one moved or spoke.

"Ok, I can see we have to do this the hard way. Just let me get Chief Swan on the phone and have him come over here to perform a breathalyzer on each and every one of you. I can do it," I threatened, and that got a response.

Half of the kids in the room got up and shuffled over to the wall, each looking down or away from me, not making eye contact. The rest of the room sat there silently watching me, waiting to see what I would do next.

"The rest of you, get over here and let me smell your breath before I make you leave my house!" Yeah, it was a bit disgusting, but I had to make sure that I wasn't sending someone out on the roads who had been drinking.

One-by-one they all lined up, letting me smell their breath for hints of alcohol, and one-by-one they left my house, headlights disappearing down the driveway. Then I was faced with the drinkers of the bunch and I knew just the perfect punishment for them.

"All of you," I said, pointing my finger at the wall and moving my arm so that each one of them was targeted, call your parents to come pick you up. None of you are leaving her in your own vehicles. You can come by tomorrow to get them.

"Come on, Ms. Swan!" Mike Newton whined but my mom face shut him right up as he slowly pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed his parents.

The rest followed suit, each one calling and asking to be picked up from my house, reciting the address to the other end of the call. The night was cool so I opened the front door and stood in it waiting for the parents to begin arriving so I could ensure that each child went home with their respective parent.

Slowly, vehicles made their way down my driveway and parents got out, informing me of who their child was. I made sure to tell each mom or dad that arrived what had occurred and why I had been upstairs instead of in the living room with the kids. They all seemed to understand, and each took their child home, some yelling, and some whisper-yelling as they walked back to their vehicles.

When the last kid was out of my house, I turned and headed back inside, catching Emmett in the process of trying to sneak upstairs. I had waited to deal with him last because I knew that I didn't need witnesses for what was about to go down.

"Emmett Jacob McCarty! Get your ass back here now!" I screamed, not even worried about waking the dead drunk Edward upstairs.

Emmett turned and his big blue eyes looked at me, fear very apparent in them. Good, his behemoth ass needed to be scared of me.

"What in the fuck happened? I said no alcohol, no drugs, and no one upstairs! So imagine my surprise when I heard someone in the hallway and then a door shut and I busted in on Tanya Denali about to suck Edward's dick! Not to mention that he was fucking drunk as a skunk! So I come down here to find you with a bottle of rum in your hand and half of my students drinking or drunk in _my house_!" I was beyond furious, screaming at him while waving my arms around in anger and frustration.

"Mom, calm down, I wasn't drinking. I was trying to get the rest of them to stop," Emmett started to say but I cut him off.

"Calm down? Calm down? You want me to calm down when I could potentially lose my job for contributing to the delinquency of minors! Not only that, but minors who are my students! I will NOT calm down! Where did the fucking alcohol come from? And why didn't you come get me when you discovered it?"

"I was trying to get rid of it on my own, but I was too worried about the guys ragging on me for being a buzz kill. I'm the new guy, remember?" Emmett pointed out and I could see his point.

Being the new kid and making the starting line on the team that quickly could have him labeled as coach's pet or something. But that was still no reason for not notifying me discretely. Hell, he could have texted me and I would have come downstairs immediately to handle it. But no! He had to try and fix the mess himself. And where did that route land him? Grounded for a month with a drunk best friend upstairs and no one to call to come pick him up. Hell, I felt sorry for Edward, but he would be dealt with in the morning about his behavior. However, Emmett, I could do whatever I wanted to with him, being that he was my son. And his punishment was starting with cleanup duty.

"Enough, Emmett. I don't want to hear the excuses. What I do want you to do is clean this mess up and make my downstairs spotless before you go to bed, and just to let you know. Edward is upstairs in the guest bedroom, passed out drunk. I'll deal with him in the morning. Oh and Emmett, you're grounded for a month. School and football are the only things you can leave this house for. Edward will still be welcome over here on the weekends because I can't have him home alone. But he will be getting the house arrest too if he does decide to come over. And I'll be talking with him in the morning. Now, clean up. I'm going to bed."

"Yes, Mom," Emmett said quietly as he began to pick up the half drank cups around the room and I trudged upstairs.

I peeked in on Edward once more and he was still where he had fallen, passed out drunk and snoring. I closed the door and went to my room, changing into my small black, lacy nightgown before settling into bed. I tried to fall asleep, I seriously did, but every time I tried to close my eyes, I was faced with the image I had walked in on of Edward and Tanya, which made my skin crawl.

Why had I thought it was a good idea for the two of them to get together? Oh yeah, because I'm an idiot! That skanky bitch didn't deserve him! I did! Wait, what? Fuck! I can't think like that. Edward is my student; he's young enough to be my son. But he's so damn delicious I just want to taste him and keep him as mine forever.

I knew what I needed to do. I needed to tell Edward that Tanya wasn't right for him. But how could I do it without telling him that the only person I thought was right for him was me? Oh god, I was so screwed! I lay there, trying to not think of all the things I wanted to be doing to Edward at the moment, and waited for Emmett to head up the stairs for bed.

About an hour later, I heard his thumping footfalls up the stairs and his bedroom door shut. I slid out of bed and snuck downstairs to check, not even bothering with my robe, and the main floor was immaculate, even smelling of air freshener to cover up the stale alcohol smell. I had to smile at the work that Emmett put into the task and made a mental note to take one week off of his punishment. He really was a good kid and I could understand his logic behind not telling me immediately.

Satisfied with the living room appearance, I headed back up the stairs and was about to go back into my bedroom when the guest bedroom door opened and Edward walked out, smacking right into me in my mostly undressed state.

Edward reached out to grab onto me, trying to keep me from falling down the stairs. But one of his hands grabbed onto my left breast instead of my arm, squeezing as I fell into him instead of backwards. My body, the traitorous bitch that it was, erupted in flames of desire and I let out a lusty moan of desire as we both fell backwards into the guest bedroom, Edward falling onto his back and me landing right on top of him and his very hard dick.

* * *

><p><strong>I know! I'm horrible for ending it there and you all are going to get pitchforks and come after my ass if I don't hurry it up and get to the prologue. Don't worry ladies, that part is cumming, er, I mean coming soon! Reviews get you a boob grab by a drunk and hard Cubward!<br>**


	7. Chapter 6 Adult Time

**So I'm back! And I've worked out an update schedule. The plan is to update this every other weekend, with my other story, Confessions of the Overworked, Underpaid Peen, will be updated on the opposite weekends so yay me!**

**Thanks, as always, go to preciousfairymom80, who will be meeting me to see the midnight premiere of Breaking Dawn Part 1! MOTHER FUCKING SQUEEEEEEEE! Can't wait to see my twifey! It's been 2 freaking years!**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda, don't own, yadda yadda yadda, own Cougarella and Cubward, yadda yadda yadda!**

* * *

><p>Cougar Town Chapter 6<p>

_Previously:_

_Satisfied with the living room appearance, I headed back up the stairs and was about to go back into my bedroom when the guest bedroom door opened and Edward walked out, smacking right into me in my mostly undressed state. _

_Edward reached out to grab onto me, trying to keep me from falling down the stairs. But one of his hands grabbed onto my left breast instead of my arm, squeezing as I fell into him instead of backwards. My body, the traitorous bitch that it was, erupted in flames of desire and I let out a lusty moan of desire as we both fell backwards into the guest bedroom, Edward falling onto his back and me landing right on top of him and his very hard dick._

"Oh my god!" I screamed as Edward's protuberance rubbed directly against my lace covered slit.

And then I was suddenly on my back as Edward rolled us over and realized who was underneath him. His wide eyes quickly turned hooded as I felt him thrust his hips into me, rubbing his dick against me, turning my scream into a deep, throaty moan.

But then, Edward was gone and the doorway was filled with a very large body wearing a football helmet and holding a metal little league bat. The bat was raised at Edward, who was cowering against the wall, his hands and arms trying to shield his head and face. I quickly scrambled to my feet to assess the situation and I realized that it was Emmett wielding the weapon.

"Em! Emmett!" I screamed, trying to get his attention. "It's Edward, STOP!"

I scrambled for the hall light and flipped it on just before Emmett began his swing at Edward, who had suddenly lost his erection. Go figure.

"What the fuck is going on?" Emmett yelled as he pulled off his helmet and I shot him a 'watch your language' look but he just rolled his eyes at me.

Edward had yet to get up off the floor and I think he had been about two seconds from pissing himself judging the look on his face. I reached down to help up and made sure he was ok. He was definitely sober at that moment and I didn't miss how his eyes wandered my body, taking in the massive skin exposure. Emmett apparently didn't miss it either because he punched Edward in the shoulder…hard!

"Quit looking at my mother! And Mom, go put some clothes on!" Emmett said, turning so that I was shielded from Edward by his body.

"Look, you two get back to bed. I'm doing the same," I said, not acknowledging Emmett's comments as I moved past him and down the hall to my bedroom door.

One quick look back at the boys showed that Emmett was watching Edward like a hawk and Edward was fighting to place his eyes anywhere but on me. I rolled my eyes and shut my door behind me, opting for a hot shower in the hopes of relaxing enough to go to sleep.

However, that hot shower didn't do the trick and I found myself reaching up for my detachable showerhead, positioning it between my legs on the pulsating jet setting, letting my mind take me back to Edward's rather large bulge that had been pressed up against me only moments before.

It didn't take long for my body to start convulsing with the fierce orgasm and I let out a long, loud, lusty moan before I realized that the boys were probably still up. Red faced but sated, I switched the shower off and toweled dry before hitting the sack nude.

The orgasm worked more than the hot shower and I quickly nodded off to sleep, not waking until late the next morning.

The dreams that I had of Edward were still bouncing off my brain and I knew I had to do something to quell the hunger I felt for him. Calling up Alice provided the option to head out to a club in Port Angeles for a night of drinking and dancing. She even offered to have Jasper drive so we both could drink and I could crash in their guest bedroom afterward. It was the perfect opportunity to look for something legal, and I was somewhat excited.

Getting dressed, I opened my bedroom door and was hit with the smell of something burning just as the smoke detectors went off. I rushed downstairs to find Emmett and Edward in the kitchen, arguing over the stove while they tried to salvage something that I assumed to be bacon but now looked more like blackened rubber.

I pushed them both out of the way and switched the burner off, removed the pan from the heat, and set it off on a trivet to cool. I ordered them both to open the windows and turn on the ceiling fans to clear out the smoke while I tried to clean up the mess they had made. When I salvaged the kitchen, I looked up to see them both standing there, forlorn looks on their faces.

"What in the hell were you two trying to do? Burn my house down?" I asked, exacerbated at their breakfast disaster.

"We were trying to make up for last night," Emmett said while Edward stood there silently.

I sighed, losing the anger quickly at their response and just shook my head at them.

"Do me a favor, next time you want to make me breakfast to make up for some big fuckup of yours, go with toast and cereal, it's much safer and my house would appreciate it." They both chuckled and I smiled at them, pulling out some bowls and grabbing boxes of cereal for all of us.

Sitting at the table, munching away on our breakfast, I thought of a better way for them to make up for last night's party fiasco.

"So, you two want to repent for your big mistake last night?" I asked and they both looked up at me, nodding. Even though Edward wasn't my son, he was practically living at my house on the weekends and I could tell he felt obligated to follow my rules. As much as it pained me to think of him like a son, it was the only way I could survive the torment of wanting him like I did. "Ok, here's what you can do, behave yourselves and actually stay at home tonight without inviting anyone over or burning the place down. I'll even leave you money for pizza if you agree."

"Where are you going, Mom?" Emmett asked and I wondered how well my answer was going to go over.

"Out with a friend I met in Port Angeles last weekend. Then I'm crashing at her place afterward. I'll be home sometime tomorrow afternoon. So, do you two think you can do that for me?" Please let them say yes. Please let me be able to trust them. Please let me have one night to be an adult.

They looked at each other and nodded before looking at me and simultaneously saying, "Yes."

"Ok, thank god! I'll be heading out around seven or so. You two please behave and call my cell if anything happens. Ok?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Yes, Ms. Swan."

I thanked them both then headed upstairs to shave, pluck, and maybe even take a nap before getting ready for tonight. I really needed it and I needed to find someone who could keep my mind off of my little Cubward, I mean Edward.

*~*CT*~*

I got to Alice's house, following my GPS, and headed inside, where I was met at the door by an exuberant Alice.

"Oh, you look stunning!" I exclaimed when I saw her, and suddenly found myself rethinking my jeans and black, v-neck blouse ensemble. "Do…do I look alright?"

"You look nice," Alice said but there was something in her words that had me doubting them.

"Alice, are you sure?" I asked again.

"Well…come on, I think I have something that you'll just love!"

Alice dragged me into the house, and subsequently her bedroom, which she promptly kicked Jasper out of. Then, when it was just us ladies, she began stripping me out of my clothes.

"I can get myself undressed!" I yelled at her so she left me to finish disrobing while she headed to her closet.

What she returned with was not enough fabric to even make a shirt, but Alice assured me that it would cover more than I thought it would. Shimmying into the dress, or lack thereof, I was shocked to actually like how it looked on me.

It was a plain black dress with extremely long straps that criss-crossed across my back, looping through the sides of the dress right by my breasts, and then tied behind me. The back of it was completely open except for the straps and my ass was barely covered by a small square of fabric that ended right under my cheeks. There were side-slits that went so far up, panties wouldn't be possible, so I shimmied them off and stuffed them into my jeans pocket, which is where my bra ended up too. Thankfully I had decided to wear black heels so I at least got to wear my own shoes.

Alice set to work on my hair, curling and teasing it until I looked properly freshly fucked, and added a smokey eye and port wine colored lipstick to seal the deal. Stepping back and looking into the mirror, I was amazed at how I looked. My cougar necklace was the perfect addition to the ensemble and I borrowed some silver hoop earrings and bangle bracelets from Alice to complete the look. And fuck me running, I was sexy!

A low whistle rang out in the room and I spun around to see Jasper standing there, appraising me.

"Nice work, honey," he said as Alice bounced up to him. "Are we ready to go now? Rosalie called to let us know that our names have been added to the list so I don't get shit about my age. Why on earth she had to open a twenty-one plus club instead of an eighteen and up one, I'll never know."

Apparently Rosalie and Jasper were cousins so she let him into the club on the strict instructions that he didn't drink, since he wasn't twenty-one yet. But, Alice informed me that they didn't know they were even related until they met one day in her shop and got to talking. Apparently their moms were sisters who hated each other over some stolen boyfriend or something. It was a long story that I couldn't remember half of. Regardless, I was thankful for the 'in' to the club. Beats waiting in line any day.

We finally got to the club around ten, and the line was wrapped around the building. Apparently Hell was the 'it' club in Port Angeles, not like there were a ton anyways. But Hell, a play off of Rosalie's last name of Hale, was number one out of the few clubs and bars that did reside there. We skipped the line, much to the chagrin of those waiting, and headed inside, right to the VIP section that Rosalie had reserved for us.

Alice and I placed our drink orders and Jasper held down the fort while she dragged me onto the dance floor, immediately grinding up against me. Now, I don't swing that way, not that I haven't dabbled in the co-ed arts in college at Jacob's request, but Alice did know how to move and I found myself grinding back against her.

Two songs later found us back at the table downing our drinks, and then the trend started, only with Jasper joining us too, and boy could he move. After my third drink, I switched to water, not wanting a hangover, and then resumed dancing, only to have some man start dancing behind me, his hands roaming the exposed skin of my thighs, arms, and sides. I could even feel _how _happy he was dancing with me.

A cursory glance at Alice, who was smiling and nodding the go ahead on the guy, had me curious to see what he looked like. So, I nonchalantly began to turn around while dancing and almost screamed and creamed at the same time.

Alice and Jasper rushed to my side and Jasper immediately had a hold on the guy, thinking he had done something wrong. Apparently I had screamed after all. But the hold wasn't necessary, just my stern face, because Edward immediately froze in place, his eyes darting between me and someone up at the bar. I jumped and looked, and saw who he was looking at.

I started pushing my way through the crowd, shoving people out of my way until I reached the bar, and Emmett! Who had his leg cocked up on the kick bar at the bar talking to Rosalie who was mixing drinks.

Grasping his ear, I pulled him around and down to me, and started the yelling, which happened to be over his at the pain.

"What in the FUCK do you think you're doing here? Tell me Emmett Jacob McCarty!" I ranted.

"Umm, uh…well…" he slurred, his eyes frantically looking between Rosalie and me, and I leaned in and took a whiff, smelling the tequila all over him. Fuck!

"Pay your fucking bill, we're out of here!" I screamed at him and looked for Alice, Jasper, and Edward, who were slowly making their way towards me.

Alice looked at me with a questioning look, so I pulled her over and told her in her ear. "This fucking oaf is my _seventeen_-year-old son and his best friend, Edward. How in the hell they got in here, I have no fucking clue, but I'm taking their asses home."

She just nodded with a look of 'I'll be calling you tomorrow' while I held my hand out to Edward, in hopes of the keys. They were quietly placed in my hand and I grabbed Emmett by the belt and began to drag him out of Hell, Edward quietly in tow with his head bowed.

Once outside, Edward helped me locate the car, then climbed quietly into the back, driver's side seat while I finagled a rather drunk Emmett into the front seat before getting in behind the wheel. Before I even put the keys into the ignition of Edward's car, I began to yell.

"What in the fuck were you two thinking going out tonight, and especially going in there? How in the fuck did you even get in there? Fake ID's? Look, I don't actually want to know but I know that neither of you are going to be leaving the house for a while, that's if you even come over anymore, Edward. But if you do come over, you both are on fucking house arrest, do you hear me?"

I received two solemn yes's and then a whole bunch of quiet, so I turned the car on, found a radio station that I enjoyed to try and discourage either of them talking, and headed out of Port Angeles.

The ride back was quiet at first, then was filled with the sounds of Emmett snoring. I kept looking in my rear view mirror at Edward directly behind me, and found him looking right back. I was so fucking tense and worked up from the dancing, especially after finding out it was him, that I contemplated pulling off the road and jumping his ass in the woods while Emmett slept. But, I behaved myself and kept driving. That's not to say that Edward behaved himself, though.

At first it was a brush of fingertips across my shoulder, then down the top of my arm, and soon, the hand was brushing up the side of my breast. He kept his right hand to himself, always in view in case Emmett woke up, or so I assumed. But his left hand became bolder and more brazen as he began to stroke my skin, eliciting small moans from me that I tried to hide.

I kept looking at him in the mirror and his eyelids grew heavy with lust while his eyes burned with desire and want. It was all I could do to keep my eyes on the road. I knew I was making a puddle in the seat and was actually fucking ecstatic to know that I was marking Edward's car like that.

The closer we got to Forks, the bolder his hand became, actually reaching around and fully cupping my breast, making me bite my lip as I moaned loudly, loud enough to be heard over the music. In epic fucking fail fashion, that moan woke Emmett from his drunken nap, and Edward slowly pulled his hand back, much to my dismay.

Oh, this little fucking cub of mine was going to pay for his actions. Wait, what? He wasn't mine! Dammit! But the look in his eyes, as I met them again in the mirror, told me that he wanted me as badly as I wanted him.

Pulling into my driveway, I calmed myself with deep breaths, trying to hold myself together for fear of attacking him in front of Emmett. I was proud of myself for being able to do it, and got Emmett settled in his room. Edward took the guest bedroom again, and I shut myself away in my own room, opting for a shower to wash the sweat and wetness from my body.

The shower also helped to relax me and I came out, wrapped in my towel, and began digging through my drawers for something to sleep in when I was interrupted by a knock on my bedroom door. Thinking it was Emmett, I answered it still wrapped in my towel, since it completely covered me, but stood there shocked and gaping at Edward.

I couldn't speak, couldn't move, as my eyes roamed over his body, clad only in a pair of blue plaid sleep pants and a white wife beater. His hair was a mess like he had been running his fingers through it roughly, and his eyes were locked onto me, roaming my body like I had roamed his.

He stepped forward and I instinctively stepped backward, keeping the small amount of distance between us, until my eyes met his, that is. When I saw all the emotions, desire, and lust burning in them, I completely froze as words I never expected to be spoken, were.

"I want you."

* * *

><p><strong>And yes, I fucking ended it there! My beta said that I'm going to have a lynch mob after me. She said that she's organizing it at her house in SC and has plenty of pitch forks and torches for you all to carry for me leaving you all hanging right there. And, before someone mentions it, I know that this and the prologue aren't really matching up, and I have a good reason for that. Don't worry my cougar and cub lovers, all will be revealed and match up in due time. But, for directions to the lynch mob for me, see preciousfairymom80. She's waiting all of you. But in the meantime, shoot me a review and I'll promise goodies in the next chapter! Who wants to have a naked Cubward?<br>**


	8. Chapter 7 I Want You

**Here we are again! I hope you are ready for things to start happening because they do. **

**Thanks, eternally, go to my twifey, beta, and best friend, preciousfairymom80, whom I get to see in less than 2 weeks for BREAKING DAWN PART 1!**

**We all know I don't own this but Cubward definitely owns me!**

* * *

><p>Cougar Town Chapter 7<p>

Previously:

_The shower also helped to relax me and I came out, wrapped in my towel, and began digging through my drawers for something to sleep in when I was interrupted by a knock on my bedroom door. Thinking it was Emmett, I answered it still wrapped in my towel, since it completely covered me, but stood there shocked and gaping at Edward._

_I couldn't speak, couldn't move, as my eyes roamed over his body, clad only in a pair of blue plaid sleep pants and a white wife beater. His hair was a mess like he had been running his fingers through it roughly, and his eyes were locked onto me, roaming my body like I had roamed his. _

_He stepped forward and I instinctively stepped backward, keeping the small amount of distance between us, until my eyes met his, that is. When I saw all the emotions, desire, and lust burning in them, I completely froze as words I never expected to be spoken, were._

"_I want you." _

"W…What?" I stuttered, my English skills severely lacking at the moment due to the surprise that I was being greeted with.

"I…want…you," Edward said again slowly as he began to step towards me again. "I can't fight it anymore. I can't stay away longer. Ms. Swan, if you don't want this…want me, then tell me to stop right now. But if you do want this and want me, then Bella, I hope you are ready for it."

I didn't know what to say after Edward's speech but one thing was for sure, my cooch was positively on fire with the want in his words.

"Say it again," I whispered and his brows furrowed as he appeared to try to remember exactly what he had said. "My name, call me Bella again," I urged him, wanting to hear my name fall from the lips that I had continuously dreamed of kissing ever since I had practically molested him.

"Bella…Bella…_Bella,_" Edward said, almost growling the last time as he moved enough to shut my bedroom door and reach me where I stood up against my bed, still in my towel, and fully desiring him.

His emerald green eyes pierced mine as he looked down upon me, gazing at me with an animalistic expression. I lifted one hand up and slowly slid it along his jaw that was being graced with a fine spray of stubble. My hand continued to move until it cupped the back of his neck and I began to pull his face closer and closer to mine as I extended myself onto my toes.

Our breathing picked up as our lips came within inches of each other; the tension so thick I felt like I couldn't breathe. At the last second, right before our lips met, I paused. I had to give him the chance to say no like he had given me.

"Tell me to stop and I will. Tell me no and I'll never look at you improperly again. Tell me to end this and I'll go back to being Ms. Swan and you'll be my student, Edward Cullen. But if you don't tell me to, then we'll have problems going back later on if things get messy. Do you want me to stop, Edward? Say the word and I'll do it," I breathed the words across his face, watching raptly as he almost panted under my close proximity, gasping in my exhaled breath as if it was his only source of nourishment.

His eyes clenched shut and he swallowed audibly, his hands resting on my hips began to clench into fists, grasping my towel tightly. He was going to tell me to stop. He was going to back out. Please back out. No, don't. Fuck! I wanted him so badly but wanted him to say no and rat me out at the same time because he was my fucking student.

He opened his mouth to speak; his delicious breath washing over my face, dragging me deeper into Cubward land as I inhaled his aroma. My hand tightened on the back of his neck as my eyes rolled back into my head. I could literally feel the flames licking at my apex.

"No, Bella. I'm not stopping and neither are you," Edward said in a husky whisper and that was all it took to break the dam that was holding back my want and need for him.

He closed the last inches between us quickly, his lips pressed firmly against mine as we started the oral tango, fighting for domination of the kiss. The heat in the room rose quickly as our hands began fighting to touch the other, somewhere…anywhere.

Realizing that the bed would make this even better, I pulled Edward down onto it with me, neither of us breaking contact with the other as we shifted up toward the pillows. My back was to the door as we lay on our sides, kissing and fondling one another as if it was the last day on earth.

Not even thinking about my attire, I hitched my left leg up, hooking it on Edward's hip, his hand quickly releasing my arm as he hooked it behind my knee.

I swear I heard a mangled groan leave Edward's lips as his hand began sliding further up my thigh toward the point of no return on tonight's activities. His sure hands began to work my body, heating it well past boiling as we both panted, our lips melding together as our tongues danced seductively.

I fisted his hair, making him groan loudly, his fingers tightening on my thigh, inches below my needy core. I reached with my free hand towards his, our fingers entwining as I began to move his hand toward my promise land. I wanted nothing more at that moment than to have his fingers buried deep inside of me.

Just as his knuckles brushed my lower lips, there was a loud bang, like a body colliding with my bedroom door, and it swung open.

Shocked and frightened at being caught, I pushed on Edward's chest, shoving him off the bed and onto the floor out of sight with a loud 'oof'. It was just in time too because Emmett spoke up from the hallway.

"Mommyyyyyy, I don't feel goo…" Emmett cut off with a retching sound and then there was the tell-tale splattering of vomit as it hit the floor.

I jumped up, my towel dropping off and I heard a strangled moan come from behind me. I grabbed for my robe and slipped it on, tying it up nice and tight as I went to tend to my cock blocking son.

"Let's get you in the bathroom," I said, holding my breath as I leapt over the pile of vomit and started guiding him back to his bedroom. He needed to mess up his own bathroom, not my hallway.

Emmett held back the vomit until we reached his bathroom, then he crumpled on the floor, hugging his porcelain god as he hurled over and over again, the massive amounts of alcohol making a new cocktail in the toilet.

Between purges, Emmett began to wail to me.

"I'm sorry, Mommy," vomit, "I'll never get drunk again," vomit, "Please don't be mad at me," more vomit, "I love you," even more vomit.

I just shushed him, mentally yelling at him for his actions and for interrupting Edward and I, but in the end, I couldn't be mad at him, only myself for acting upon my desires.

When I finally got Emmett cleaned up, his stomach emptied and his throat raw, I helped him back into bed, getting him some Tylenol and water before turning off his light and closing his door. I knew I had more cleanup duty in the hallway and tried to mentally prepare myself so I didn't add to the vomit pile.

But when I grabbed the supplies from the kitchen and headed upstairs, I was shocked to find the mess already cleaned up. Had Edward…? Looking at the guest bedroom door, it was closed and there wasn't any light coming from under it. My bedroom door was wide open, and peeking in I found it empty of Edward. However, his scent still lingered and my comforter was all askew.

I threw on some panties and a sleep shirt and curled up in my bed, smelling Edward's distinct scent on the pillow as I switched off the lights, curled up, and fell asleep rapidly.

Waking up the next morning I was sure that last night was just a dream, but it was real, as evident by the deep blush and hungry eyes Edward greeted me with downstairs in the kitchen. I didn't say anything to him as I got my coffee, but he was right there, pressed up against me, his hands grasping onto my hips.

"Bella," he purred, his mouth dropping to my neck and I fought back a moan.

We were in my freaking kitchen and Emmett could walk in at any second!

"Edward, stop!" I scolded him in a harsh whisper and I swear his face looked like I had just killed a puppy in front of him. "Emmett could come down those stairs any second!" I reminded him and his eyes opened wide, like he realized the possible death sentence that it would carry.

"I…I…I'm sorry," he said, absolutely mortified.

"It's ok; we just have to be careful. If anyone found out about us, it would be bad for you, really bad for me, and I would definitely lose my job," I explained and he seemed to understand.

We separated finally and I began to make breakfast for myself, Edward, and Emmett, who had yet to make his appearance even though it was close to noon. I sent Edward upstairs to check on him and he came back with a report of a snoring Emmett and a half puke covered bathroom.

"Shit! I need him to take me to my car," I muttered, dreading having to wake him up and make him grouchy.

"I can take you, Bella," Edward said.

"Ms. Swan, please call me Ms. Swan when there are people around, or when Emmett's home, ok? We have to be careful," I explained, hoping he would understand.

"I understand. I can take you to your car, _Ms. Swan_," Edward offered again and hearing him call me Ms. Swan, with the want lacing his words, made my vag feel like it was getting electro shock therapy. I was seriously squirming in my seat.

Finally relenting, and realizing that Emmett would be semi unconscious for the majority of the afternoon, I left Emmett a note and climbed into Edward's car as I began to direct him toward Alice and Jasper's house.

I called to let her know we were on the way, and she informed me that they weren't home but that my car was still there waiting for me. She had even put my clothes and purse into it so I wouldn't have to worry.

I thanked her and ended the call, settling the car into silence as we drove down the road. But Edward broke the silence.

"So, _Bella_," he said, a smirk crossing his face at being able to use my first name. I'd be lying if I said it didn't excite me, too. "What exactly are we doing?"

"We're going to get my car," I replied, even though I knew what he really wanted to know. I had to play my cards right and keep the upper hand with the hold he had over me.

"No, I mean what are we doing with us, me and you, with what happened last night, and what I still want to happen," Edward said as he reached over and placed his right hand on my thigh, sliding it slowly up the denim covered flesh until he was almost there, until his fingers almost brushed the seam in the crotch of my jeans.

My breathing picked up just as his did. This was affecting him just as much as it was affecting me, and damn if I didn't want him to pull over so I could molest him freely. But two could play at his game and I returned the movement, my left hand caressing his thigh as I went higher and higher, my fingertips gently grazing the rapidly hardening length that he had tucked down his right leg. His own jeans began to strain under the pressure his hardening cock was placing on it, and I just couldn't sit there and let it do all the work.

My fingers began to lightly graze up and down his length, making his leg twitch and his car lurch forward in short bursts of acceleration.

I really wanted Edward to pull over, but he apparently had other things in mind when he released my thigh, which he had been grasping roughly, wrapped his fingers around my wrist, and pulled my hand away, placing it back on my leg, where he covered it with his own.

"Bella," Edward said in a strained voice as he continued to drive at a much slower pace than he had previously been driving. "You're killing me over here."

"Well, you started it," I replied, sounding awfully like a teenager when I did so.

"Actually, I can counter that you did, that day at the gas station, when you attacked me," Edward reminded me.

"Oh, yeah."

"So, what are we doing? I'm being serious this time." And he looked serious too. I took a deep breath and just began to talk.

"I don't know exactly, but I can't fight it anymore. I want you, Edward. I have and I've been fighting it and I know it's wrong but I can't help it. But if you say no, if you say you don't want it…want me, then I'll stop. Hell, I'll transfer schools if I have to so I can reduce the temptation."

"Don't you ever go," Edward mumbled under his breath, so low that I wasn't even sure it was exactly what he said.

"I want it, I want it all…with you," Edward finally replied a few minutes later, squeezing my hand in reassurance.

And I was reassured. There was something about the way he said it that made me believe that this all was going to work out.

We ended that conversation and I directed him to Alice's house, where I gave him a soft kiss on the lips and told him I would see him in class tomorrow. I knew he was heading home after dropping me off and I had to go make sure Emmett was alive.

I wondered what the week would hold for me, and if Edward and I could keep up the pretenses, but I knew that next weekend was going to be interesting once Emmett fell asleep. And I couldn't wait. I had a play date with my Cub.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know this isn't matching up with the prologue, but know that the prologue will come into play eventually. Now, hit that review button and make Cubward hard for you!<strong>


	9. Chapter 8 Sunday and Monday

**Hey, I know I'm updating almost a week early, but I'm doing something special this week. In honor of hitting 300 reviews and of Breaking Dawn Part 1's release, I'm doing a special update thingy this week. Also, all of this was supposed to be one chapter, one MASSIVE chapter, and I can't always do those, so I'm breaking it up, down to the day, and building the tension before the big scene we've all been waiting for. **

**Thanks go to preciousfairymom80, who devised this little plan, and I hope you all enjoy getting daily updates through Friday!**

**We all know I don't own Twilight, but I do share my initials with it's lovely creator!**

* * *

><p>Cougar Town Chapter 8<p>

_Previously:_

"_Don't you ever go," Edward mumbled under his breath, so low that I wasn't even sure it was exactly what he said. _

"_I want it, I want it all…with you," Edward finally replied a few minutes later, squeezing my hand in reassurance. _

_And I was reassured. There was something about the way he said it that made me believe that this all was going to work out. _

_We ended that conversation and I directed him to Alice's house, where I gave him a soft kiss on the lips and told him I would see him in class tomorrow. I knew he was heading home after dropping me off and I had to go make sure Emmett was alive._

_I wondered what the week would hold for me, and if Edward and I could keep up the pretenses, but I knew that next weekend was going to be interesting once Emmett fell asleep. And I couldn't wait. I had a play date with my Cub. _

I got back home around two and Emmett was still asleep, and probably nursing a massive hangover. Being the evil mom that I was, I was going to make it that much worse. I grabbed the vacuum and plugged it in before walking over to the stereo and turning it on, and way up, blasting Katy Perry as loud as I could, and switched on the vacuum. I slowly vacuumed every inch of the main floor and was greeted with loud thumping upstairs. Serves his ass right.

When I heard yelling, I switched off the vacuum, but left the stereo on and made my way into the kitchen, where pots and pans 'accidently' banged together as loud as I could do it without making it too obvious. Cabinet doors also slammed shut, on their own accord of course, and finally I heard the sounds of Emmett thumping down the stairs.

He shot me a glare before collapsing onto the couch, so I went and opened every single curtain and mini blind in the room, allowing the sun to glare in right at Emmett. I swear he growled and hissed, making me laugh.

"Problem, Emmett?" I asked sweetly as I walked by, rubbing his head in a rougher than normal manner.

"No!" he said in a pissy tone, and I just laughed some more.

"Have you learned your lesson?" I replied when I saw him squint his eyes and rub his temples.

"Please! Please turn the music down!" was Emmett's retort.

I decided to be nice and turned the stereo off, then closed the mini blinds but left the curtains wide open. I wasn't a vampire after all and needed some sort of light to see.

"Emmett, I'm serious. Did you learn you lesson? Are you going to pull another stunt like that again? Especially with the alcohol?" I knew kids would be kids, especially guys like Em, but he had to learn some way.

"No, I won't do it again," Emmett said sullenly but I knew he would. Kids always did. I sighed and gave him one last pat on the head, a little firmer than I needed to on purpose, then headed back in the kitchen to finish making the lasagna for dinner.

Later that night, as I climbed into bed, after the dinner and dishes were done and papers were graded, I found myself thinking of Edward. I hoped like hell that he would be able to keep up the pretenses in school. I couldn't lose my job, but I couldn't stay away from him anymore either. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place, literally, and I hoped that things wouldn't come crashing down on me once this all really started. But I couldn't deny the excitement and desire that flared up when I thought of next weekend and the possibilities of what would happen between Edward and me. This whole week would be a test for us, to see if we could keep it together in school and entertain each other in the bedroom.

**Monday:**

Monday rolled around and I got up and dressed for work, opting for a pair of wide black and white pinstripe slacks, a fitted red blouse, and red heels that strapped around my ankles. Yeah, the other teachers in the school didn't dress nearly as nice as I did, but I was used to Seattle attire from the private school Em attended there, and they dressed up!

I left my hair down for the day and headed off to school, making sure to bang on Emmett's door before I left.

I was one of the first to arrive at school, and set to getting things prepared for the day. My first classes passed with relative ease, and I took lunch in the teachers' lounge, relaxing before my afternoon classes, and Edward. I knew that today would be interesting; I just had a feeling about it.

When my last class rolled around, I sat at my desk in the corner and waited for my students to arrive. And, right before the bell rang, in strutted Edward, looking hot as ever in a dark blue t-shirt, faded black jeans, and black chucks. His hair was the perfect mess of sex and I wanted to bury my fingers in it. He was like a wet dream when he paused, looked up at me, and smiled a sexy, crooked grin, then took his seat near the back, directly in view of me at my desk.

I started the day's lesson and wrote a few things on the board, ever aware of Edward's eyes watching me. I could literally feel the heat of his stare on my ass. Finally done writing, I turned and started to speak, but got choked up by the sight of him, stretching in his seat.

His shirt rode up slightly, exposing the slight happy trail down below his navel. I licked my lips, wanting to lick down the trail. His arms crossed behind his head and I got chills as he flexed his biceps, making the cotton shirt stretch deliciously over the rippling muscles.

I was stunned, tunnel-visioned directly on him, and two seconds later, I blinked out of it. Only three seconds had passed, but it felt like three minutes. I cleared my throat and continued my lecture, trying to avoid Edward, but he knew. Oh did he know. He shot me another sexy smirk and reached one hand down below his college style desk - the one where the seat and desktop are connected to one another - and slowly adjusted himself.

My lecture faltered again, and a surge of wetness coated my panties, but I regained my composure and moved to sit on my desk, my side to him, where I attempted to studiously ignore him for the rest of class.

He was being fucking evil, taunting me like he was, and two could play at his game. Tomorrow, he was mine.

I was never as grateful for the bell as I was that day, sighing in relief when it rang. I called out the homework readings and sat at my desk, looking over my lesson plans in an attempt to ignore Edward's departure. I was literally seconds away from double clicking my mouse under my desk from his little stunt earlier, and didn't want to tempt myself with a view of his tight ass as he walked out of my class.

However, it wasn't the sight of his ass that had me biting back a moan moments later. I heard a throat clear and I looked up slightly and saw Edward's straining jean clad dick right in front of me. The wanton moan that I fought to contain still squeaked out as I let my eyes travel up his glorious body until I saw his God-like face looking down at me, sexy smirk in place.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked, my voice betraying me, making my arousal known.

"What was the homework assignment? I didn't hear when you called it out," Edward questioned, still smirking.

He damn well heard me and was just doing this to get a rise out of me. And it was fucking working, too!

I swallowed the lump of arousal in my throat, wishing that it was his dick I was swallowing instead, and proceeded to tell him.

"Thank you very much, _Ms. Swan_," Edward emphasized my name, causing shivers to run up and down my spine, then turned and walked out of class, strutting away from me and giving me a delicious view of his ass that I was trying to avoid.

I groaned and dropped my head to my desk, clearly losing this first round. Well, Mr. Cullen, two could play and I was going to win. I was older and more experienced, and I would have him cumming in his jeans before the week was over if I had my way.

I finally sat back up, suddenly over heated, and tried to get back to work, but my mind was gone and I found myself packing up my belongings and heading home where my trusty vibrators awaited.

* * *

><p><strong>And the tension builds! I hope you all enjoy this little extra! Each chapter this week will be shorter than normal, but I hope you love getting a daily dose of Cubward! Until tomorrow!<br>**


	10. Chapter 9 Tuesday

**We've moved on to Tuesday! I hope that this chapter and this little posting thing isn't boring to any of you, as someone stated the last chapter was. And I'm almost done with Wednesday as I type this! **

**Thanks, of course, go to preciousfairymom80, whom I get to see ON THURSDAY! **

**Don't own Twilight or As You Like It, but I do love to borrow!**

* * *

><p>Cougar Town Chapter 9<p>

**Tuesday:**

Tuesday morning I rolled out of bed and showered, then went about picking the perfect outfit to make Edward beg for me. I pulled out my fitted, white, long sleeve tuxedo shirt. Next was a extremely fitted black pencil skirt that ended about an inch above my knee. And to finalize the outfit I grabbed out my knee high, black leather, heeled boots.

I put on my makeup, making sure to apply my fuck me red lipstick, and put my hair into a French Twist. An appraisal in the mirror had me doing a happy dance, then I skipped out the door to work, banging on Emmett's door on my way.

The day passed just like Monday, and I eagerly awaited my final period so that I could see Edward once more. I had made sure to hide out some so that he wouldn't see my attire prematurely. I wanted to see his full reaction to my wardrobe. Today, I was ready when he entered class. He wore a dark, long sleeved shirt, pushed up to his elbows, dark jeans, and black shoes. His hair was, once again, artfully arranged in the manner of sex. His smirk appeared as he looked up at me, but then his jaw dropped as he took in my form.

_Oh yes, the outfit was working_. He quickly took his seat and tried to discreetly adjust himself, but I saw every move out of the corner of my eye. _Oh yeah, this game has officially taken a turn in my favor_.

I instructed the students to take out their copies of 'As You Like It,' and started my lecture.

"As you all know, 'As You Like It' is about disguise and being able to hide your feelings. This is seen when Rosalind disguises herself as a man and escapes into the forest after Orlando. When she's in her costume, she can express her love for Orlando." I began to walk around the room, making sure to walk up and down each aisle, especially past Edward.

Edward was shifting in his seat, as if he couldn't get comfortable at all. I noticed his hand constantly reaching down as he cupped himself. _Oh, Edward. Is my outfit too much?_ I continued on with my lecture.

"In Act 4, Scene 1, there is an exchange between Rosalind and Orlando," I told my class, then proceeded to read it out loud, making sure that I made eye contact with Edward during certain lines.

"Orlando: Then love me, Rosalind." I spoke the line, looking at Edward, whose eyes were locked with mine.

"Rosalind: Yes, faith, will I, Fridays and Saturdays and all." _Yes, Edward. Fridays and Saturdays and all those in between I would love to have you in my bed._ I made sure to scan the room with my eyes as I continued to walk slowly around the room, my heels clicking on the floor.

"Orlando: And wilt thou have me?" _I will definitely have you Edward, today, tomorrow, and every day._

"Rosalind: Ay, and twenty such." _Took the words right out of my mouth._

"Orlando: What sayest thou?" _I sayest yes!_

"Rosalind: Are you not good?" _Oh please, for the love of god, let Edward be good in bed. I don't know if I'll be able to take such a big risk if he sucks between the sheets._ I looked at Edward again and his tongue darted out of his mouth, licking his lips feverishly, making me imagine it working my lips instead.

"Orlando: I hope so." _I hope so too!_

"Rosalind: Why then, can one desire too much of a good thing?"

I paused and looked around my class again. All of the students were staring up at me, bored expressions on their faces, except for my Edward. He was watching me raptly, his eyes devouring my body as I sashayed around my classroom. I waited another moment for dramatic effect as I perched myself on my desk, crossing my legs at the knee before continuing.

"Now, in this passage, we have Orlando calling Rosalind by her name, yet he does not know it is her. She is dressed as Ganymede and is playing the role of Rosalind to assist Orlando with voicing his affections. She's role playing here and is able to test the waters, so to speak, and see how he truly feels about her before revealing herself to him." I looked at Edward for the last part and licked my red lips before continuing.

"In her assumed role of Ganymede, she is an equal to Orlando and she is able to level the playing field to her advantage. You see this oftentimes with people that are not on equal stations trying to either raise or lower themselves to be the equals of those they are pursuing. But, it doesn't always have to be like this. One doesn't have to _challenge_ the other's role or position in order to be received. And one doesn't have to make it so obvious either," I looked back at Edward when I said this and there was understanding all over his face.

But, I really didn't think that he fully _understood_ that I was so much better at this than he was. I didn't want an equal in this relationship, if I wanted that then I would date someone my age. No, I wanted someone youthful, fun, _energetic_, and oh so trainable.

"I want you all to take the last half of class and plan out your own scenario where you are not on equal grounds with someone else, whether it be a parent, a boss, or a teacher," I cut my eyes back at Edward.

I hopped off my desk and just 'happened' to knock my cup of pens over, making them roll across the desktop and onto the floor.

"Get started," I told the class, then met Edward's ever widening eyes as I turned and bent over, making my ass perch up in the air as I began to pick up the dropped pens.

I heard a strangled groan and a thump from the back of the class. Standing back up, I looked where all the other students were looking, directly at Edward.

His head was down on his desk, turning from one side to the other. His hands were hanging between his legs, and he was moaning as if he was in pain. _Serves your ass right!_ But I had to put on my concerned teacher face.

"Edward, are you ok? Do you need to go to the nurse?" I asked, concern washing over my face and voice, but I knew what was really wrong with him.

"N…no…" Edward said in a strangled voice.

"Are you sure?" I asked again, coming closer. He appeared to be sweating slightly.

_Oh god, did he do what I think he did?_

"Edward?" I asked getting closer. Everyone in class was paying attention now. I knelt beside his desk. "Edward? Are you sure you don't need to go to the nurse?"

"I…I think that I just need to go home," he replied in a strained voice.

I looked at the clock and saw that there was only twenty minutes left of school. Wagering on what might happen if I let him go, I made up my mind.

"Tell you what, class is over soon. Just lay here for a few and when the bell rings, you are free to go whenever you can. How does that sound?" I asked him.

"Goo…good," Edward replied, nodding his head, his face pressed into his desktop.

I patted him on the shoulder and headed back up to my desk, directing the rest of class to continue with their assignment.

When the bell rang, the rest of the class handed in their plans and filed out while Edward remained in his desk. When I was sure everyone was gone, I moved closer to Edward in order to keep my voice hushed.

"Edward, are you really ok?" I asked and he finally looked up at me, red faced and somewhat embarrassed.

"Yeah!" he huffed and I tried to figure out what happened.

"Are you sure?"

He suddenly stood up and I saw what the issue was. There, on the front of his jeans, was a discernable wet spot.

Oh. My. God! I had made Edward Cullen cum in his jeans in a fucking classroom!

"Oh..." was all I could manage of a response.

Neither of us said anything for a moment and then he finally broke the silence.

"That wasn't fair, that stunt you pulled with the pens," he said, not looking up at me.

"Edward," I called his name trying to get him to look at me but he wouldn't. "Look at me, Edward."

He finally looked up at me and I couldn't help but smile at the petulant look on his face.

"I'm sorry for causing...that..." I gestured toward his crotch, "but you did start it yesterday. Now, if you can behave yourself in my classroom then I can promise I will too. But if you can't behave yourself in here, then I'll have to request you to switch classes. We have to be careful, you understand that, right?"

Please understand, please understand. I didn't want to lose the opportunity to see him day in and day out.

"I understand," he said, then looked up at me and smirked. "But this weekend, all bets are off."

With that, he grabbed his bag and held it in front of him as he strutted out of my classroom. God, the weekend really needed to get here, like now!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this! Tune in tomorrow for more antics between these two! And the little review button is your best friend! Remember that lol.<br>**


	11. Chapter 10 Wednesday

**I am absolutely in love with all the reviews over the last few days. You all are cracking me up with your comments and reactions! Thanks to everyone! I do read them all even if I don't have the chance to reply. But know that I take each one to heart and I squeal like a giddy fangirl when I read them!**

**Thanks, of course, go to preciousfairymom80, who is working overtime this week betaing like crazy. Love you Twifey and can't wait to see you in less than 2 days!**

**I don't own Twilight, but you all knew that!**

* * *

><p>Cougar Town Chapter 10<p>

**Wednesday:**

Last night was a definite workout for my vibe. I was going to have to buy new batteries if the week continued like it had started. I hoped that my conversation with Edward would be heeded, and that he would behave himself.

Today, I put on a fitted black dress, nothing too over the top sexy. It had a sweater material for the top that made up the sleeves and mock turtleneck, then came down to my breasts, where the black dress material took up and continued down to my knee. I topped it off with a pair of black ballet flats and pulled my hair back into a low pony tail, securing it with a silver clip.

I went to head out and was shocked to see that Emmett was already up and in the kitchen.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked as I prepared a quick breakfast for myself.

"Nothing really, just went for a run. Apparently coach said I need to work on my stamina on the field," he replied.

"Oh, ok. Well, I'm off. Don't be late to school."

I kissed him on the cheek and headed out the door.

The day passed uneventfully and when my lunch period arrived, I was shocked to see Emmett walk into my class.

"Hey, Em, what's up?" I asked him as I got ready to go eat.

"Um, nothing much. Hey, do you think it'd be ok if I stayed over at Edward's this weekend? You know, some guy time?" he asked and my face fell.

Apparently Edward and I wouldn't have this weekend together. But how could I tell Emmett that it wasn't ok without giving him a reason. Oh, wait! I did have a reason. He was still grounded!

"No, it wouldn't be ok. You're still grounded, remember?" I told him in my stern 'mom' voice.

"Aw, come on Mom! Please? I promise that we'll stay in and everything."

Emmett looked at me with his puppy dog eyes that I couldn't resist, and I broke down.

"Fine. But I want the address so I can drive by if needed. I'm going to trust you here, Emmett. You break that trust and you won't see the light of day until Christmas. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mom. Thanks!" He grinned at me with his dimples in full force and I smiled back.

He exited my room and I walked slowly to the teacher's lounge, suddenly deflated. I had been so looking forward to this weekend and everything that would go down between Edward and me. I even had a little bit of role playing I was tempted to suggest, something that I really had ladywood for. But no! My cock blocking son had to go have a sleepover instead of keeping with the arrangement that had been working. But I couldn't fault him. He didn't know what he was preventing.

I sat through my lunch barely eating I was so dejected. A few coworkers asked if I was ok and I brushed it off with not feeling well.

Finally back in class, the rest of the day dragged. And when Edward walked in for last period, looking absolutely edible in a gray t-shirt, dark washed blue jeans, and black All Star chucks, I wanted to savor him now since I wouldn't get him over the weekend. But I realized that the students would be a little bit of a problem. I mean, I couldn't just order him to bend me over my desk while they were all sitting there working without causing a raised eyebrow or twenty.

I was surprised when Edward walked up to my desk. I thought I told him to play it cool in school.

"Here, Ms. Swan," Edward said, holding out a paper for me.

I took it and looked at what it was. It was his plan for a scene; what everyone else had completed yesterday while he was getting off. I couldn't believe he had actually done it.

"Oh, thanks, Edward. I'll get it back to you in a minute."

He nodded and took his seat, and I couldn't help but watch his ass as he walked away from me.

Turning my attention back to matters at hand, I passed out the rest of the papers then looked over Edward's paper, and almost creamed myself in my seat. He was writing out something eerily fucking similar to our relationship, only I was a boss and he was an employee. Oh he was going to be the death of me with this scene. I couldn't wait to read it.

I made a few notations and called him up to get it, then watched from the hidden vantage point of another paper so I could watch his ass return to his seat.

_Good boy, Edward. That's right, behave. Be good and you'll be rewarded next weekend I guess._

I instructed the class to start writing out their scenes, complete with dialogue and direction. They had to take their plans from the day before and write out the scenario, three pages long, with a concise beginning, middle, and end, almost as if they were writing a one act play. They started and I sat back in my chair, pulling out some other assignments to grade.

About halfway through class I was yelled at by my poorly fed stomach, so I pulled out the remains of my lunch and began to snack. I was considered the 'cool' teacher and allowed my students to snack in class, if they so desired, so I wasn't surprised to see others quietly eating.

However, I was rendered wet in my seat when I noticed that Edward was one of the ones eating. It wasn't that he was just eating, or what he was eating, it was _how_ he was eating. The boy had gotten out a bag of Crunchy Cheetos and was slowly eating them. It was actually quite innocent, the manner in which he devoured the bag, and he seemed impervious to the reaction he was causing me to have. But still, my body took the innocence and made it naughty.

He would write for a few then grab out a Cheeto, begin to place it in his mouth, but start writing more with it hanging out of his lips. One Cheeto succumbed to its fate by him slowly pulling it in with his lips. Pucker, bite, pucker, bite, pucker, bite. I wanted my nipple to take the place of that Cheeto.

The room was getting hotter and I began to squirm slightly in my seat, suddenly flushed.

Edward went back to eating and writing and I tried futilely to go over the paper in front of me when Edward changed his eating tactics.

He had left the Cheeto hanging out of his mouth and then whipped his tongue out and curled it around the Cheeto and popped it in his mouth. Oh how I wanted my clit to be a Cheeto. There was a sudden gush of wetness in my panties and I knew I was about gone. Any more from him and I would be the one cumming in class. I had to put a stop to it.

"Make sure that your snacks don't end up turned in with your papers," I reminded the class, probably a little firmer than I needed to, but I was full of pent up sexual frustration that no vibrator could get rid of. The only cure for my desire was Edward Cullen.

I had hoped that my comment would make him go wash his hands in the bathroom, because I desperately needed a break, however small, from the sexual desire he was exuding, but no, oh fuck no! Edward Cullen apparently couldn't be bothered with a trip to the bathroom to wash his hands, not that I could blame him. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to be the cheese residue left on his finger tips.

One by one Edward stuck his finger in his mouth, swirled his tongue around the tip, and licked the residue off. First one finger, then the next, until I was a second away from cumming right there.

I had to get away, I had to get Edward out of my sight at that moment. Spying the clock, I saw that there were only a few minutes left. As Edward sucked his thumb into his mouth and pulled it out with a popping sound, my decision was made for me by the flood in my panties.

"Class dismissed with the bell," I said as I hurriedly stood up and rushed from the room, destination teacher's lounge bathroom.

I was pretty sure that Edward didn't do that intentionally, but all I knew was that my panties were soaked and I had a staff meeting to sit through in them. Damn you, Edward Cullen!

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo, another wrench in the gears with Emmett the Cockblocker Extraordinaire! Any theories on what might go down? Until tomorrow! Oh, and to all those that may be travelling in order to see BD1 with friends, safe journeys! Reviews get you Edward eating Cheetos!<strong>


	12. Chapter 11 Thursday

**So, I'm absolutely in love with all of you. Cougar Town has broken 400 reviews! And the action hasn't even started yet! So, hold onto your panties, ladies, because the action will start soon! Not this chapter, per se, but soon! I promise you that. If things go well with all I have to do between now and Sunday, we might even have penetration by then! Ok, enough of possible spoilers lol.  
><strong>

**Thanks, ever more, go to the best beta, twifey, and best friend I could have ever hoped for, preciousfairymom80, whom I will see in in about 16.5 hours! We haven't seen each other in 2 years, since New Moon's midnight release, and the visit is well overdue. Crystal, LESS THAN 17 HOURS! SQUEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**I don't own Twilight, we all know that, but I do own my very own fantasy Cubward! *Psst! My fantasy Cubward is soooooo much fun. What about yours?***

* * *

><p>Cougar Town Chapter 11<p>

**Thursday:**

Yesterday afternoon was horrible. Sitting in cold cum through a staff meeting was not on my top ten list of fun things to do, but I guess it serves me right for watching Edward eat. But I'd much rather watch him eat me.

When I got ready for the day I put on a red, short sleeve blouse, a high-waist houndstooth skirt, black hose, and black pumps. I had my hair straightened and applied natural looking makeup. Even if I wasn't going to purposefully torture Edward in class it didn't hurt to look good for him.

Once again, Emmett was up when I got up, and I kissed him on the cheek before heading out to school.

The day passed by with some excitement. Apparently the girls up for Homecoming Court would be campaigning today and tomorrow so there was almost an audible buzz in the atmosphere. First period had two cheerleaders doing a routine in the hallway for my class and several others. Second period found announcements being broadcast over the intercom for the entire school, and so on.

I was dreading what would happen with the last class. Yeah, I would get to see Edward, but I could only take so many peppy little girls before I blew a gasket or five. I was eagerly watching for Edward to enter, wondering what he was wearing today, and he didn't disappoint.

Edward strolled in wearing a light blue button-up shirt, untucked, sleeves rolled halfway up his forearms, and distressed blue jeans. I couldn't even be bothered to look at his shoes because all I could envision myself doing was undoing each button...with my teeth!

Class started and I had everyone switch their scenes with someone to edit it and give perspective on stuff that might not make sense. Thankfully Edward switched with Angela, who would give an honest critique with minimal questions on the subject matter. She really was a good student and a sweet girl. Maybe I could suggest that Emmett take her out.

Just as everyone had finished with their neighbor's papers, there was a knock at the door and Tanya and Lauren came in carrying shallow boxes full of cupcakes. Tanya was on the court, as was Lauren, and they had apparently teamed up to campaign.

"Here, Ms. Swan, if you don't mind that is," Tanya said sweetly but I knew what she was really like. I had heard the rumors after she and Edward had split. Tanya was trying to tell everyone that he couldn't get it up, but I totally knew differently.

_Shit! No gushing! Can't think that way! _

I took the offered cupcake to try and take my mind off of Edward's hard dick, and allowed Tanya and Lauren to pass out the rest. The class all began to eagerly eat after the troublesome two had left the room, and I dove right in too. The cupcake was white, with vanilla frosting and blue and yellow sprinkles for the school colors.

Now, few know of my severe weakness for all things made from the great white devil, aka sugar, but it's true. Whether it be cake, cookies, or some other devilish item, I couldn't say no. Not even thinking of the mess I was probably going to make, I bit down into the cupcake, engulfing half of it in one bite. I felt the frosting spread across my lips and onto my cheeks, but couldn't care less.

Chewing and swallowing, I inhaled the other half of the delicious devil and then set to work cleaning off the frosting remnants. But my tongue wasn't long enough and I had to use my finger to get the rest off of my cheeks, then popped that finger right into my mouth, sucking every bit of sugary goodness off of my own flesh, moaning wantonly.

A snicker brought me out of my cupcake haze and I found the entire class staring right at me, especially Edward. His jaw was on his desk, his eyes practically bulging out of their sockets, and his cupcake was ruined, fisted into an indiscernible mess.

"Oh, um, sorry," I apologized, "Ok, show's over. Get back to work. Those scenes are due at the beginning of class tomorrow and then you have a test on 'As You Like It'."

That got everyone's attention off of me and back onto their work, except for Edward, who was looking down at his mangled cupcake, a slight pout on his face. I grabbed the hall pass and walked down his row, silently depositing it on his desk with an apologetic look. I really hadn't meant to make such a show of eating, but I was a junkie for sweets.

Edward tried to hide his hand as he got up and headed out of class, and returned a few minutes later, all traces of cupcake gone.

The rest of class passed quietly, with only a few students asking questions or needing help. But the entire time I was well aware of Edward's burning gaze as it focused on my mouth and fingers repeatedly.

_One of these days, my little Cubward, and I'll show you what this mouth and these fingers can really do._

The bell rang and everyone filed out, Edward hanging back for a moment.

"Is there something you need, Edward?" I asked, begging for him to behave himself, but that idea went out the window with his reply.

"You're mine this weekend," he said in a low voice.

"But, what about Emmett? He said he was going to your house," I questioned, suddenly confused.

Edward's face scrunched up in thought for a moment and then he shook his head.

"When he passes out, I'm on my way. I'll text you when I get in the car."

"Maybe we should wait for when you come..." I began to say but Edward cut me off with a growl and a feral look.

"No! I _have_ to have you. Don't make me wait." And who was I to deny what he so dearly wanted.

"Ok, Edward. I'll be waiting for you," I whispered, suddenly soaked once more at the ferocity of his demand.

Edward stalked out of class and I slowly sank into my chair, suddenly faint at the thought of Edward consuming me this weekend. _Please let it all work out._

* * *

><p><strong>So, will it all work out? Will things go as Bella wants them to? Any new theories? I will say that a few of the people that reviewed lately have gotten some nails right on their heads with future plot twists! So, what is your theoretical plot twist? <strong>

**Oh, and one of my lovely reviewers, I can't remember her name at this very second due to it being 4am here (SORRY AND I FLUV YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW!) has given me a motto for our Cougarella and Cubward! "18 year old boys are wasted on 18 year old girls!" I, for one, think that this is soooooooooo true! What about you?  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 12 Friday

**So, guess who went to see Breaking Dawn Part 1? I DID! And it was fucking amazing! That is all I will say. Now, here is Friday and it's from Edward's POV! I am going to try and get one more chapter in this weekend but can't guarantee it because I have school work to do for my Masters. I'm sure you all understand.**

**Thanks go to preciousfairymom80, who is my best friend and the best beta ever! And I got to see her for BD1! Plus, she talked me out of the original ending to this chapter. Crystal, I hope you like how I changed it up!**

**Don't own Twilight, but I sure wish I did because BD1 would have totally been rated R!**

* * *

><p>Cougar Town Chapter 12<p>

EPOV!

**Friday:**

This entire week was fucking killing me! I wouldn't have been so hard up if Emmett had been able to handle his liquor Saturday night. But no! That cock blocker had to rear his head at the worst possible moment.

But I was still in shock and awe that Bella, I mean Ms. Swan, I mean Bella, actually wanted anything to do with me. And, being the cocky guy I was, I had to try and show her in class, challenging her the entire time. She got me back in a much more torturous way on Tuesday, actually making me jizz in my pants. Do you realize how embarrassing that is? It's totally fucking embarrassing, I'll tell you that much.

Wednesday I played it cool but something was up with Bella. And she even got a little snippy with me near the end of class. So on Thursday, I tried to be even more nonchalant, but then Lauren and Tanya had to come in with cupcakes. Now, I've watched people eat cupcakes before, but it was never as erotic as when Bella ate one.

I wanted to be a cupcake. I wanted to be her finger. I wanted to have her moan after having me in her mouth.

After that stunt, I had to claim her, and I damn near almost allowed myself to do it in class, but she caught me off guard with something about Emmett staying over at my house that weekend. What the fuck?

Friday morning I caught up with him in the school parking lot.

"Yo, Em, what's this about you staying at my house this weekend?" I asked him. "I thought you were grounded for life."

"Yeah, about that, sorry. I have a date Saturday and needed an alibi because I don't know if I'll be coming home. You don't mind, right man?" Emmett asked and I wondered who he was going on the date with.

"Do I know her?"

"Kinda. You've met her. She lives up in Port Angeles and was at the club last Saturday night."

"So who is she?" I really wanted to know to see if it was worth it to cover for him. I didn't need Bella mad at me for lying to her about Emmett.

"I'll tell you after I see how the date goes, how about that?" Emmett countered and I was at a draw.

"Ok fine, but you need to text me or call me when you are on your way back and with updates in case you mom calls or anything. Now, how in the hell did you get her to let you off your grounding?" I really was curious.

"Well, I just asked and gave her my little boy look that typically works and she gave in. But then last night she elaborated stating that this was my first big fuck up and yadda, yadda, yadda and that she trusted me to not do it again and to have learned my lesson and all that Mom stuff."

"And you're going to sneak out of my house this weekend right after her saying she trusted you?" I couldn't believe Emmett but then again, I was going to sneak out on him 'while he slept' and go fuck his mom. I really wasn't the one to debate this with him but it was just in my nature.

"Yeah, and you're not going to tell her," Emmett said, punctuating it with a punch to my shoulder.

"Fine, alright! I get it. I won't say anything," I said, holding my hands up in hopes that he wouldn't punch me again. I wasn't a wuss or anything, but Emmett hit hard.

"Ok man, see you at the game tonight and I'm coming over afterward to keep up the pretenses. Then tomorrow afternoon I'll head out. I have dinner and later plans with my woman," he said with a chuckle and a wiggle of his eyebrows and I just laughed at him. I had my own plans with a woman. Yeah, it was his mom, but it was still _my_ woman.

I roamed the halls like the king of the school, proudly sporting my jersey. The entire school was keyed up for the game tonight. It was homecoming and we were playing against the Rainier Rams. We were having a pep rally to get everyone riled up, and they had scheduled it for last period, which meant I wouldn't get to see Bella in her casual Friday wear.

The day went by slowly and the end neared. I left fifth period and headed to the gym to get ready for the pep rally and the atmosphere was almost electric. I loved this part of it all. The cheerleaders entered and held up the banner for us all to run through, and run we did, me in the lead and Emmett to my right.

We ripped through the paper and the crowd went wild, everyone on their feet and jumping. My eyes scanned the crowd for Bella and, when I found her, I was instantly hard. She was in dark jeans that hugged every inch of her tiny body, a Forks Spartans t-shirt, tucked in to keep her perfect ass on display, and she was jumping with everyone else, which made her hand full breasts bounce for me. I was mesmerized.

Emmett knocked me out of my daze, thankfully not catching me staring at his mom, and the cheerleaders began a routine, Tanya sneering at me every chance she could...the skank.

She actually tried to pass it around school that I couldn't get it up, which was a damn straight lie. I was more than able; she was just less than appealing. I was supposed to escort her across the field tonight for Homecoming, but had gotten out of it and passed her on to Mike Newton. They were made for each other.

The pep rally was a success for getting the student body all worked up, but there was only one body I was really concerned with working up, and that was Bella's. I was determined to go over tonight once Emmett fell asleep and I couldn't be bothered with the idea of him waking up and finding me missing. I didn't have to worry about my parents, as they were once again gone, gallivanting around medical conferences. So, my only concern was waiting for Emmett to start snoring.

The pep rally ended and I headed home to get prepared for the game, but all that was on my mind was the countdown to tonight and my first experience with a cougar.

*~*CT*~*

The game was great, with us winning thirty-one to six. We creamed them! I also had a laugh when Tanya lost to Jessica for Homecoming Queen. The look on her face was priceless. As the last buzzer sounded and the game ended, I rushed back to the locker room to shower and change and head home. I was eager to get there and get Emmett knocked out; and it didn't take long, either.

Emmett arrived about a half hour after I got home, and he dove into my fridge, piling up with snacks, before collapsing on the couch to watch a movie.

I pulled out the newest Transformers movie and put it in the player, then sat back and fidgeted until I could escape. I was nervous about tonight and I couldn't sit still at all.

I didn't have to wait long for Emmett to fall asleep, and kicked him off the couch, effectively waking him up so he would go upstairs and pass out. Once he was settled and the snoring has started back up, I made my bed up like I was in it and practically ran out of the house, shooting Bella a text message that I was on my way.

She replied that the front door was unlocked and I eagerly pulled into her driveway and all but ran inside. And there she was, standing there in all her beauty, waiting for me…FOR ME!

I didn't speak as I stood there, staring at her and smiling. But I finally broke my own trance and crossed to her, capturing her lips in a searing kiss, which she eagerly returned. When she finally pulled away, breathless, her question caught me off guard.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked.

"Yes," I quickly replied, not wanting her to sense any hesitation, but when she kissed me again, I could feel it in her kiss. "Are you sure?" I turned the question back on her.

"Yeah…" she replied slowly.

"Yeah? You sure? I can go home," please don't send me home! It would fucking kill me.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she replied, and I saw the resolve strengthen in her eyes.

I began to kiss her earnestly, not stopping until I felt my lungs burn for oxygen, and only then did I break my lips from hers but still kept them in contact with her skin, gasping between licks and nips.

"God Bella, I want you, right now," I moaned into her neck as she dragged her nails through my hair, scraping at my scalp.

"Then take me, Edward," she groaned as I bit down, and that was all the invitation I needed.

I swooped her up, holding her against my body as she wrapped her legs around my waist, and I carried her upstairs to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Likes? Dislikes? Questions? Comments? Pervy theories? I'd love to hear them all! And, as I said above, I'll try to get another chapter in this weekend but am not sure. If I don't, I'll be back in 2 weeks to continue this! Please don't kill me if you have to wait.<br>**


	14. Chapter 13 First Time

**So, I know I said that I might not be able to update again for 2 weeks, but RL cooperated slightly, even with a teething 15 month old (he's cutting all 4 one year molars and his top canines at the same time) and a talkative 7 year old. I hope you like this and it's from Edward's POV again, but most of the story, from here on out will be in Bella's POV. This is her story to tell, mostly, but we might even get some Emmett POV. **

**Thanks to preciousfairymom80 who is my besty and beta and my heterosexual life mate! I love you wifey!**

**If I was Stephenie Meyer and owned Twilight, I would have made BD rated R and kept the thrusting, not the probing!** **But I'm not so we were slightly screwed on that front.**

**Sensitive material warning! Sex below for those that aren't wanting to read it. The entire chapter can be skipped.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cougar Town Chapter 13<p>

**EPOV! AGAIN!**

_Previously:_

"_God Bella, I want you, right now," I moaned into her neck as she dragged her nails through my hair, scraping at my scalp._

"_Then take me, Edward," she groaned as I bit down, and that was all the invitation I needed._

_I swooped her up, holding her against my body as she wrapped her legs around my waist, and I carried her upstairs to her room._

Bella's mouth was fused to mine and I was internally fist pumping that this was going to go down. Emmett was at my house passed out for the night, no one was here to bother us, and Bella wanted me as much as I wanted her.

Stumbling in through her bedroom door, I tripped on something, a shoe I think, and we toppled onto the bed, Bella underneath me and my very hard cock pressed up against her very hot pussy.

Her 'oof' at the drop quickly turned into a deep moan as she felt all of me pressed between her legs.

The kissing quickly returned and my hands were everywhere they could be, dipping under her shirt, fiddling with the waistband of her pants, running through her hair, and grasping at her breasts and hips.

"Too many clothes," Bella panted and I quickly stood up, although it killed me to break contact with her, so I could begin to strip.

Apparently my impromptu stripping scene was funny to Bella because she began to giggle.

"Eager much?" she asked as she slowly sat up and began fingering the bottom of her shirt.

"For you? Always," I replied with my signature grin, and I saw Bella physically melt under it. Score one for Cullen! "And you are entirely too dressed," I remarked once I was down to my boxers, and I attacked her, eagerly pulling at her clothes.

However, the moment I had her shirt off I about nutted myself. She wasn't wearing a bra and her perfect tits, the ones I had been dreaming of licking, sucking, and biting, were right there, open and available for me to do with as I pleased. I was apparently lost in a boob haze because Bella had to snap her fingers in front of my face to bring me out of it. And when she did, I attacked, tackling her onto the bed as I latched onto her nipple like I could milk it for nourishment.

"Oh fuck, Edward," Bella moaned as her hands fisted my hair, making me growl.

Being the horny, egotistical, and eager teenager I was, I didn't take the time to savor the pleasure I could give her before fucking her, and began to push her pants down while not relinquishing my bite on her nipple. She helped and then all she was left in was her panties.

I finally broke loose my lockjaw on her nipple, giving it one last flick of my tongue before I leaned back to savor the sight of her lying there for me. Her panties were dark blue and lacy, and I had the urge to take them off with my teeth. But, being inexperienced at that, and way too horny to take my time, I decided to just use my hands and hooked my fingers in the waistband as I slowly pulled them down her legs.

Inch by inch she became fully exposed to me, and I almost nutted again at the sight of her almost naked pussy. The hair I had been exposed to on my first time ever was absent on Bella, and only a light stubble of hair covered the skin of her pussy. Much better anyway, I didn't want to floss with pubes anytime soon.

But seeing her fully naked had me suddenly self conscious. What if I wasn't big enough for her…down there? Being younger, maybe I hadn't reached my full peen growth potential. Besides, Bella had been with at least one man before, and I wondered how I compared.

"Edward?" Bella spoke softly, bringing me out of my thoughts. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said, shaking the doubts out of my head.

I took a deep breath and then quickly pulled down my boxer briefs before I could chicken out. I watched Bella for signs of laughter, but none showed. Instead her eyelids drooped and her tongue poked out of her mouth, quickly licking her lips like the sight of my dick made her mouth water.

"Get over here," she practically growled and who was I to not obey a direct order like that?

I climbed back onto the bed and settled myself over her as I began to slowly kiss her once more. My hands were shaking slightly as they began to slowly roam her now naked body, and I had a lump of stage fright stuck in my throat. But Bella, my wonderful cougar, caused all the apprehension to fly out the window when she let one arm drift across the bed, seeking out a condom, which she produced seconds later.

I took it from her hand and bit the foil open, slid the contraption out, and leaned back on my knees to roll it on. Once it was fully in place on me, I leaned back over her and kissed her, trying to work up the nerve to complete the deed. I wondered if I was experienced enough for her. I wondered if I would do it right. How badly would she laugh if I couldn't last long?

It seemed that Bella was impatient though, because she wrapped her arms around my body and pulled me flush against her, causing me to slip between her legs and making just the tip slide in.

I groaned at the sudden surge of heat that surrounded the head of my dick and Bella moaned as she tried to angle her hips in order to take in more of me. All traces of apprehension were gone now that I was technically in, so I rocked my hips and slid home, fully engulfed in the fire that was Bella's pussy.

It felt too good to just lie there and not move, so I began to rock my hips, slow at first, then faster and faster, all desire to take my time out the window. I was chasing my nut and I was going to get it. Fuck, I was like Scrat from _Ice Age_ chasing his damn acorn at the rate I was going, and I was definitely going to get that nut if it killed me to do so.

Bella was moaning, her hands grasping at my shoulders, my arms, my neck, and I pounded into her like I was a greyhound chasing a rabbit around a track. Sweat beaded up on my forehead and I felt it trickle down my neck as I huffed through the exertion. But damn, it felt so good to be in Bella. All of the built up sexual frustration, all of the midnight jerk sessions with lotion, it was all worth it for this moment.

Bella was lying under me, moaning and calling _my name_ as I started to grunt, feeling the end getting close.

It was only then that I realized that Bella probably hadn't cum yet, so I dropped to one elbow and reached between us, blindly fumbling for her clit. I apparently found it and rubbed it right because Bella's back arched up, her legs clenched around my hips, and it felt like my dick was being strangled by her pussy.

She screamed out, drowning out my grunts as I exploded into the condom, my orgasm feeling like it would never end.

I finally collapsed to the side of Bella, my slowly softening dick sliding out of her warm pussy. I wanted to dive right back in, but I didn't have that quick of a recovery time, even at my age. I needed at least two minutes, not two seconds.

"Wow," Bella finally murmured beside me and I turned my head to look at her.

"'Wow' good wow, or 'wow' bad wow?" I asked, scared of her answer.

But our eyes met and she was beaming, absolutely stunning in her after sex glow and I saw the answer written all over her face.

"Good wow, definitely good."

I smiled back at her finally, and she curled up against my body, fitting in perfectly like she was made for me, and I for her.

I knew I couldn't stay in bed with her forever, but I had a little time before I had to get back home and keep up the pretenses so Emmett didn't kill me. But for the meantime, I was fully content to lay there cuddling my cougar, Bella Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? They did it and no one cock blocked them! YAY!<br>**

**Next update...2 WEEKS! I hope you can wait because I have to write the epi of my Peen POV story, The Confessions of the Overworked, Underpaid Peen first and it's up for next weekend. So, I'll see you in two weeks.**


	15. Chapter 14 Roles and Teachings

**So here we are back! I have finished up Confessions of the Overworked, Underpaid Peen and I kind of started a new story, more of one shots, called Ramblings of a Whipped Peen. It's little snippets of Rod's life after COUP. It does not have an update schedule, more of just when inspiration strikes for a little snippet. **

**That being said, I might update this more often. As it stands now, I update every other weekend, but there might be weekly updates if my schedule allows it, or it could stay at every other week. Regardless, unless something horrible happens to me, there will always be an update every two weeks. **

**Thanks eternally go to preciousfairymom80 who beta'd this while being sick. You rock sis and I love you! Feel better!**

**We all know I don't own this, but if I did, BD1 would of had THRUSTING!**

* * *

><p>Cougar Town Chapter 14<p>

BPOV

"Edward! Edward!" I called his name, shoving his body as I sat up, checking the time. Light was filtering in through my windows and it was almost seven in the morning. "Shit! Edward, wake your ass up!"

I shoved him again, this time hard enough for him to almost fall out of the bed, which finally woke him up.

"Fuck! We fell asleep!" Edward shouted, frantically searching for his clothes.

He had to get home fucking now or we would run the risk of Emmett waking up and finding him gone. Shit! Shit! Shit!

"Here's your pants," I said as I threw them at him while he pulled on his shirt.

Edward quickly yanked them on and searched for his shoes, pulling them on but not tying the laces.

I ran over with his keys, which had fallen out of his pocket apparently, and shoved them into his hand while kissing him quickly on the lips. The kiss seemed to take him by surprise because he froze and I suddenly found myself rethinking what we had done last night. Did he regret it? Was he going to turn me in for inappropriate relations with a student?

All of my fears were wiped away when he wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me onto his lap, deepening the kiss as he forced my body to rock against his, not that I was complaining about it.

But as abruptly as the kiss began, it ended with Edward pulling back and pecking me on the lips three times.

"I'll text you later when I can. Want me to come over again tonight after Emmett's asleep?" he asked, uncertainty and hope written all over his face.

"Of course, but be careful and text me when you get home so I know you got back in undetected," I said, kissing him one last time before extracting myself from his lap and running downstairs with him.

Once Edward had pulled out of the driveway and I had shut and lock the door, I breathed a momentary sigh of relief and went to make myself some coffee. There was no way I could go back to sleep with the way my morning had started, and I could always grade some papers. There were never a shortage of those.

About ten minutes later, my phone chirped beside me.

**:hme all clr. Em out. Txt l8r –E**

Wow, Edward needed to seriously learn how to text in proper English. That was definitely something that we would have to work on.

**:Good to hear. Sorry we fell asleep and couldn't go for round two last night, but tonight it's my turn to take the lead. Come over after Emmett's asleep. Oh, and how dare you type in that hideous manner when texting me, of all people! –B**

I set my phone back down on the kitchen counter as I poured a steaming cup and returned the pot to the maker.

**:Hahaha! Text you later. –E**

I stuck my tongue out at my phone and then set about my day, trying to keep my mind off of Edward and what I was going to do to him tonight. If I had my way about things, we would have more than one round of fun.

*~*CT*~*

The day passed rather quickly with laundry, papers, and lesson plans filling my time, and pretty soon I realized that it was dark outside. I still hadn't heard from Edward and hoped that things were still on for tonight, but didn't want to text him in case Emmett picked up the phone instead. So, to take up more time, I decided to take a long, hot bath and very methodically and slowly shave all the important parts. Then, I applied lotion to every inch of my skin. And finally, I slowly blow dried my hair.

When I switched the blow dryer off, I saw my phone flashing with a message and saw the time. It was well after eleven and I was hoping that Edward hadn't messaged too long ago. Checking my phone, I was relieved to see he had only messaged a few minutes prior.

**:All clear. The beaver is sawing logs and I'm a free man. –E**

I quickly replied for him to get his ass over right away and rushed to get dressed. Earlier in the day I had taken a nap, causing myself to have quite a dream of my dream cub encounter, and I was suddenly feeling frisky enough to have it come to fruition.

I had just finished putting on my black lace and leopard print miniature teddy and threw a black silky robe over it to hide the attire, when the doorbell rang signaling Edward's arrival. I rushed down the stairs and to the door, throwing it open to reveal a way too sexy Edward Cullen. And his attire perfectly fit my dream, basketball style shorts and a plain white t-shirt.

I fisted his shirt and pulled him into the house, kicking the door shut as I devoured his mouth with my own. He eagerly returned the kiss and began to let his hands wander, trying to untie my robe, but I broke the kiss before he could reveal what goodies I was hiding.

"Uh uh, Edward. Tonight I'm in charge, and I had a little dream about you earlier and want to see how well your acting skills are," I purred at him, hoping like hell he'd go along with it.

"Acting skills?" he questioned, clearly puzzled.

"Yeah, as in you'll play a role…" I tried to hint at him and he thought it over for exactly three seconds before realization dawned on his face and he looked a little worried.

"Will we…" he began to say but I cut him off, trying to ease his fears.

"Nothing crazy like diapers or extensive use of toys, just a fantasy of mine is all, and all you have to do is act like a virginal seventeen-year-old," I said, trying to make it not sound too bad.

"But I'm…" Edward started to say but I cut him off again.

"All you have to do is call me Ms. Swan unless I tell you otherwise, and pretend you've never done anything. Please, Edward?" I asked him, feeling a soft pout spring up on my face, and the look in Edward's eyes told me that he gave in. After all, who could resist a woman pouting while wearing lingerie?

"Ok, what do I need to do?" Edward said, trying to smile but clearly worried about what was exactly going to happen.

I gave him the details and told him to act like Emmett was home, then sent him upstairs to the guest bedroom and told him to count to one hundred then come downstairs to the kitchen.

Once he began the ascent up the stairs, I ran to the kitchen to get ready, ditching my robe, fluffing out my hair, and I waited to hear him come down the stairs to get into position.

I knew exactly when Edward walked into the kitchen, even though I was bent over at the waist, all of my goods on display in my too short teddy, because of the strangled groan that escaped his mouth. He may be legal, but he still had the teenager reactions that I definitely could work with. Now, I just hoped that he would play along fully, because I was already in the mindset that he was only seventeen, was totally off limits, but too desirable to let go. So, with my little scenario, I was going to be the lothario that stole his virtue and broke the law while doing it. Fuck and yes! Bad cougar Bella was ready to pounce on her little cub.

I put on my game face and slowly stood up, turning around while adjusting my negligee since my breasts were about to spill out.

"Oh, Edward, I didn't realize you were there," I said, winking at him so he knew that I had begun.

"It's…um…I…" Edward stuttered and I wasn't sure if it was acting or if he really didn't know what to say, but it fit his role perfectly so I played on.

"Something the matter, Edward?" I asked when I caught him eying my body and he just shook his head. "Then, why are you staring?" I asked as I slowly stalked forward towards him, Edward matching my steps in a retreat.

"Ms. Swan…what are you doing?" Edward stammered as he backed away from me, only to have his escape route blocked by the kitchen counter. _Yes, play well my little cub._

"Bella, call me Bella, Edward, and what does it look like I'm doing?" I asked as I ran my manicured nails down his chiseled, barely furred chest. His body was like a rare steak, begging to be cooked by me. And boy did I want to cook him up.

"I…I…we…" Edward kept stuttering, at a loss for words.

"Shhh," I murmured, placing two fingers over his full, pouty, soft and kissable lips. "If you're too loud, Emmett will hear us. Do you want him to catch us?" _Emmett wasn't really here but it was all part of the excitement of the game._

Edward just shook his head and I removed my fingers from his lips, trailing them back down his body until I reached the strained waistband of his sleep shorts. The front of them was tented with Edward's arousal and I silently mused about how, in my time, seventeen year old boys weren't made like they were now. But, even though it was eighteen something years later, I still had a thing for the younger men, which is one of the reasons why Jacob McCarty and I never worked out. But enough about him and back to the stallion in front of me. He looked ready to be broken and I definitely wanted to be riding him when it happened.

Edward was wide eyed and panting as my hand began to skim over his ever ready erection that pushed his shorts to their maximum stretch capacity. I swear he about choked when I quickly reached around the wide shaft and squeezed it, slowly pumping my hand up and down him, working him until I knew he would break.

_This is wrong! He's your son's best friend! He's only seventeen! You're thirty-five. Back off, Bella! Back off now!_

_He was really eighteen but the whole illegal taboo was turning me on to the point of making me question my sanity, but I played forward and got back into the role, ready to see how far Edward would go before breaking character._

I gave a mental finger to my inner voice and told her to fuck off. I had been salivating over Edward Cullen since his first day in my Senior English class, and now that I had him, I wasn't backing off. Emmett and my job be damned, I wanted to see if Cullen tasted as good as he smelled, and boy did he smell good. _It had really been that day at the gas station, but bad teacher Bella would go after her student._

I carefully watched his vivid green eyes dart from my hand working his shaft, to my breasts which were barely covered by my black lace and leopard print miniature silk teddy, to my mouth and then my eyes. His hands were twitching like they wanted to do something more than grip the edge of the counter for dear life.

Urged to feel his long fingers splayed across my body, I reached for one hand with my free one and pulled it free from the counter, lifting it up and placing it on my breast. Edward gasped audibly, his eyes wide with shock before they quickly became hooded with desire. His fingers, which had been frozen, began to thaw as he experimentally began to squeeze my breast like he hadn't ever touched one before.

"Have you ever touched a breast before, Edward?" I asked him in my lusty cougar voice.

"No…no ma'am," Edward replied.

Oh fuck. _He called me ma'am and I about came from it._

"Have you ever done _anything_ with a woman?" I had to ask. I had to know if I had hit the jackpot or not, because I definitely loved to train my cubs. Edward wouldn't be the first. But he would be the youngest by far.

Edward's face flushed red and he looked down, shaking his head and ceasing his movement over my breast. I reluctantly released his cock and put my hand under his chin, lifting it up slightly so I could look at his eyes. At only five-foot-four, it was pretty easy to look up into his eyes, even with his downcast glance, because Edward was already six-foot-three.

"Don't be embarrassed, not one bit. Besides, this means that we can have even more fun…" I didn't want to elaborate any more than that so I let Edward's mind ruminate over my unfinished sentence while I made the plans for all the things he was going to learn. First order of business, though, was getting him upstairs and onto my bed.

I placed my index finger over my lips and motioned for him to be quiet while I grabbed his hand that had been fondling my tit, and began to tiptoe upstairs. We crept past Emmett's room and I heard his tale-tell chain saw snoring coming from inside. He would be out for hours and wouldn't hear anything during it. I could take my time. _If Emmett had really been home, this would totally be true, but it doesn't hurt to pretend because sooner or later, it would happen, I was completely sure of that fact._

Pulling Edward along with me, I walked into my bedroom and turned to shut and lock the door. Edward peered around, obviously nervous as he ran his fingers through his unkempt bronze hair. I wanted to be the one pulling and tugging on it, and if I had my way, I would be doing that soon.

Walking to my king size bed, pulling Edward along with me, I sat down and made him sit beside me. I placed his left hand on my right thigh and wrapped my right arm around his neck, pulling his face closer to mine.

"Have you ever been kissed, Edward?" I asked him, purring as I looked into his eyes.

"Yes ma'am, I have," Edward said shyly. Oh I so did like them shy.

"Was it good?" I pressed. _Boy you better say yes._

Edward didn't answer but just shrugged his shoulders instead. Oh the poor boy, not even really been properly kissed before. I had to rectify that immediately. But another very real, very unplaying thought crossed my mind at that moment and I was hard pressed to ignore it.

_What the fuck are you thinking? You're going to get fired! Your father is the chief of police here; he can arrest you for this!_

I pushed my inner bitch away by her face and focused on the innocent boy sitting in front of me. I had to be careful with this one, because of his age and my position. But, if I worked it and him just right, this was going to be too much fun to pass up. Making my decision to go for it, all or nothing, I closed the short distance between us and pressed my lips to Edward, cementing my road to hell. _My road was already cemented but I was going to landscape that bitch while I was at it. _

Edward was trying to kiss like he wasn't sure what he was doing, and it was not working out so well. Maybe my fantasy was just that, a fantasy, because my cub certainly knew what he was doing. I decided to change tactics before calling my fantasy quits.

I wanted to test him and see how much he actually knew versus how much he was denying for my benefit at that moment, so I broke the kiss and scooted up further onto the bed, spreading my legs for him.

"Have you ever eaten pussy before, Edward?" I asked him as I used one had to lift the teddy's hem and the other to slowly slide between my soaked lower lips.

Edward just shook his head, and the look on his face told me that he was telling the truth. _Well, this could get very interesting. Maybe training session number one was about to start because I refused to get bad head._

"There's no time like the present," I suggested, parting my pussy lips as I began to gingerly flick at my clit. Edward sat there watching raptly as I played with myself, but I wanted him to join in. "I said, there's no time like the present," I suggested again but Edward seemed to be in a daze. Maybe he needed explicit directions.

"Edward," I snapped my fingers at him to get his attention, and when he looked up, I gave the order. "Eat. My. Pussy."

Edward's eyes darted back up to meet mine for a moment, before he dipped his chest down to the bed, slowly taking a lick up my slit. I shivered and moaned at the initial contact in my highly aroused state, and he did it again, but it was almost like a dog lapping slowly at water.

Slowly, Edward began to move his tongue around my pussy, but he seemed to be getting worse and worse with each stroke of his tongue. _Is it bad that he excited me by not knowing?_

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked, lifting my upper body up until I rested on my elbows.

"Um, eating…your…pussy?" he replied, pausing between the words.

"Not like that you aren't." When I spoke those words, his face fell and I instantly felt bad, but I knew what to do to teach him. "Would you like to learn?" I suggested and sat up, resting on my elbows.

Edward looked genuinely interested and I smiled at his eagerness.

"Come here and kiss me," I commanded him and he leaned over my body and began to kiss me eagerly. "No, no, slow down. Just hold your mouth open and let me show you what to do."

Edward let his mouth relax while he hovered over me and I wrapped an arm around his neck as I gingerly began to lick at his mouth like it was my pussy.

I pretended that the center of his top lip was my clit as I licked at it rapidly, then slowed it down before gently nibbling at it with my teeth. Edward moaned and his eyes rolled back in his head as I slowly made love to his mouth.

His cock was absolutely rigid with need as he began to languidly thrust against me. But there was still more he needed to learn.

I released his lip, which I had bit down on and had been flicking with my tongue, and let my tongue slip in and out of his mouth, fucking it rapidly, then moved back to his top lip and licked at it again, alternating between pointing my tongue for the rigidity of the tip, to flattening it out for broad licks.

I was soaked between my legs thinking about him eating me out like this and had enough of waiting and teaching. I pulled back and Edward gazed down upon me with a feral look in his eyes.

"Now, Edward, it's time to show Ms. Swan how good of a teacher she is," I purred as I lay back and watched with heavily lidded eyes as Edward started back up.

The first moan that ripped through my throat as Edward centered on my clit was like none other from having my pussy eaten, and I had a feeling that my little cub would be a quick learner with future acts.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there was the prologue! I hope you like how it came to fruition and aren't disappointed with where I stopped the chapter but it just felt right where I left it. Things are beginning to progress for our Cougarella and Cubward and I hope you all like where I'm going to take this story. <strong>

**Oh, and fyi, I disabled anonymous reviews. I'm sorry if this keeps some of you from reviewing, but I had a particularly nasty review come in the other day for one of my other stories and it was anonymous. Not my first either so I thought it would be best to disable anonymous reviews for the sake of my sanity. **

**See you in two weeks! But it might be sooner. Can't promise though. Now, leave some love for an inexperienced Cubward and let him know what you think of his newly acquired skill!  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 15 Declarations and Complication

**So, this is either a day late, or quite a few days early, either way, It's here and I had hoped to have it posted this past weekend but RL got in the way in the form of a final project for class, kids, basketball, and cub scouts. But, I got it finished and I'm posting now. There might be an update this weekend, I hope that there will be, but if not, definitely in 2 weeks there will be one. And while you wait, go check out my new drabble fic (i.e. 100 word chapters) called Master May I. I have much of it prewritten and am updating at least twice a day. I hope you check it out and enjoy. Oh, and it's BDSM.**

**Thanks, eternally, go to preciousfairymom80 who catches my missed commas and repetitive phrases. Love you sis!**

**Don't own Twilight, but you all knew that already, didn't you?**

* * *

><p>Cougar Town Chapter 15<p>

BPOV

"Why me?" Edward asked as we lay in my bed, cuddling after round two of the night.

I lifted my head from his chest and looked into his vivid green eyes and smiled. How could I have not wanted him with how perfect he looked. He was seriously a walking wet dream. His younger status made him even more desirable to me. And something about the taboo nature of it all just made me want him that much more. But could I tell him all that? No.

"Why wouldn't I want you?" I asked, trying to skirt the question.

"Seriously?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow. "Look at you," he gestured down the length of my body like I was on display or something. "You're smart, beautiful, mature, and any number of guys would kill for you, and yet you choose me, and a kid to top it off."

"You're hardly a kid," I replied and Edward cocked an eyebrow at me so I explained. "Your grades are well above the 'kids' at school, when we talk, you never respond in the way I expect, and come on, look at you! You have to know how everyone that looks at you instantly falls for you!"

Edward scoffed at my reply and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm curious about something," I said and Edward looked at me to continue. "What exactly happened between you and Tanya?"

"Uh, oh, that…" Edward trailed off.

"If you don't want to tell me you don't have to, but I'm curious as to why she spread the rumor she did, about you being impotent and all, which I know for a fact is a damn lie!" I said, trying to ease the sudden tension that had filled our conversation.

"She wanted us to have sex, and I refused," Edward said simply, but wouldn't meet my eyes as he said it. The mom in me knew he was hiding something so I pressed for more information.

"Why did you refuse? She is a very pretty girl, on the outside at least. Personality wise she leaves a lot to be desired, and let's not talk about her mental capacity… You know, I could flunk her for you," I suggested with a laugh, remembering the last assignment I had graded of Tanya's where she mixed up her their, there, and they're's. She definitely wasn't going to make it through college on her own brain.

Edward got a laugh out of my statement then his face turned serious as he rolled to fully face me, holding me to his body. I felt that something was about to change and I wasn't sure if I was ready for it. But I couldn't stop now, not since I was finally in Edward's arms.

"She wasn't you," Edward said, looking into my eyes with an expression that somewhat scared me.

There was a burning emotion in his stare that I refused to acknowledge at that moment, so I tried to laugh his comment off and look away, but Edward firmly grasped my chin, bringing my face back to his.

"I'm serious, she wasn't you. Every time I kissed her, I pictured you. Every time I held her, it was you I imagined in my arms. And every time I said her name, I fought to not say yours. I couldn't do it with her because I already belonged to you," Edward confessed to me in a sure and steady voice, laced with desire and something else.

And before I could respond, his lips were on mine, tentative at first, but quickly growing in intensity and emotion. We had kissed before, and Edward was a fantastic kisser, but it wasn't anything like this.

Our naked limbs tangled together, our arms began to roam the other's body, and our mouths stayed fused to the other. The heat and passion in the room was rapidly climbing and I knew round three was moments away, when I heard an unfamiliar tone sound out in the room.

I was about to ignore it and restake my claim on Edward's body, but he groaned in a defeated manner and broke away from me, rolling over and reaching for the floor.

When his arm returned, his cell phone was in his hand, lit up, and Edward was rubbing his face in disbelief.

"Shit! I have to go, but I don't want to," Edward said and I wanted to question why, but knew I shouldn't. I didn't have that sort of right yet.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" I asked, hoping that he would tell me why he had to leave.

Edward was silent for a moment as he typed out a return message, and then put his phone to sleep before rolling back over to face me.

"I would totally love to stay, but that was Emmett wondering where I was. I made up a lie about being hungry and running to the diner, and now he wants me to bring him something. So yeah, I have to go," Edward explained and I totally pouted.

I leaned in to kiss Edward one more time, and we quickly got carried away. His phone beeping again finally broke us apart and Edward got dressed and kissed me goodbye before seeing himself out.

*~*CT*~*

**EPOV**

I was going to fucking kill Emmett. It was official. He had to be the worst fucking cock blocker in the history of the world, and he didn't even realize he was doing it!

I sat in my car, in my driveway, and reread his text message to me.

**:Yo eddie, cumin bk 2 your hse w her. her plce no gud 4 2nite**

Why in the fuck did he think it was ok to bring some woman back to my parents' house? My fucking parents' house!

But I couldn't tell him no, exactly, because he would want to know why and would kill me if he found out the real reason. I shot back a message to him while I was still at Bella's house.

**:Fine! But you're washing the sheets before you go home, and don't tell her you actually live there. LIE!**

All I needed was for him to bring some needy, stalkerish, crazy chick with him and then dump her. I didn't need my parents questioning why some crazy woman was asking for my best friend at their house. That would end in a total shit storm.

**:Thx bro! I owe u 1**

I left Bella's house and rushed home, sitting in my driveway in disbelief that our time had been cut short because of Emmett needing a bed. Hadn't he ever heard of a hotel? Plus, Emmett had made me lie to Bella about having to get him something to eat in order for him to get pussy. Fucker owed me! But really, if I hadn't lied to Bella, or if I had lied to Emmett, I would have been stuck in the middle of a shit sandwich and I didn't want that any time soon.

I finally went inside and laid back in one of the recliners as I began to flip through the TV channels. But, not much was on so I settled for ESPN and waited for Emmett and his mystery woman to arrive.

About forty-five minutes later, I heard Emmett's Jeep pull into the driveway and two doors slam. I muted the TV and looked up, and my jaw fucking dropped!

Emmett was leading the busty blonde from the bar into my parents' house! What. The. Fuck?

"Hey, Rosie, I'll be upstairs in a minute, my room's the second door on the left," Emmett said before kissing her and smacking her on the ass.

The chick, Rose, squealed all giddy and shit before trotting upstairs in a too short skirt, almost giving me a view of her goodies. Something I definitely didn't want to see. The only goodies I wanted to think about were Bella's.

"Yo, Edward, what's up man? Thanks again," Emmett said, smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

"What are you doing with her?" I asked in a whisper yell.

"Dude, she came onto me. She asked for my number that night at the club and has been calling and texting me ever since. I couldn't say no to a hot piece of ass like her, now could I? Plus, if the guys at school get wind of this, I'll be a legend!" Emmett kept grinning and I just shook my head.

"So, she's just a piece of ass and then you're going to move on?" I questioned. "And how old is she anyway?"

"Get this, she's twenty-seven, and I don't know honestly. She may end up more than a piece of ass if I can keep her in the dark until March."

"Wait, March? Oh shit! She doesn't know you're still in high school, does she?"

"No! And you're not going to tell her either!" Emmett exclaimed and punctuated it with a punch to my shoulder, making me wince from the force.

I rubbed the tender muscle and chose my next words carefully, because I really hoped that if and when Emmett found out about Bella and me, that he would show the same consideration.

"I'm not going to tell her, but she deserves to know that you're younger, and for what it's worth, I'll support your decision with her, whether or not you tell her. That's your choice man, but don't let it blow up in your face." There, that said it pretty good, didn't it?

"Well, she thinks I'm twenty-one, so let's keep it that way for now. It's bad enough that she thinks I'm younger than her by that much and still is giving me a chance, so I'm going to hold off on the big announcement until it's legal for the two of us, get what I'm saying?"

And I did. I really did understand and knew that I'd have to have a talk with Bella soon, before things got deeper for us. But could I really tell her? Shit, I didn't know that I could.

"Well, I have some things to, um, attend to upstairs. So, yeah, I'll see you later. She followed me here so she'll be leaving either later tonight or in the morning. When are your parents due home?" Emmett asked, already heading for the stairs.

"Not until Monday," I replied with a sigh.

They really did leave me home alone way too much. It was nice and liberating at times, but at others, it felt as if they didn't even care, or wouldn't realize, if something happened to me. At least they were planning on staying home for Thanksgiving so I'd have a bit of holiday time with them.

"Ok, just wanted to make sure we didn't get busted or anything. Ok, well, you might want to play some music tonight or something... Um, yeah...music," Emmett said as his eyes glazed over and then he took off up the stairs and I heard a shrill giggle before the door slammed shut behind him.

Hell, if I knew he wouldn't question where I went, I'd totally go back over to his house, but that would be twenty levels of hell if he discovered me over there, naked, in his mom's bed. Yeah, so not going there with Emmett just yet. Maybe later, after school was over and my birthday had passed.

Until then, Bella and I would comfortably remain a secret, just the two of us in our little bubble.

My phone beeping, signaling a message brought me out of my Bella bubble, and I was surprised to see that it was from her.

**:Everything under control? And what would you say to a date out next weekend? My friend invited us to dinner at her place. ~B**

Wait, what? She told a friend of hers about us? Oh fuck! I had a bad feeling about it.

**:Em's cool. Eating now**

I had to snicker about that one, because the music began blasting from the spare bedroom right then and I had a feeling that Emmett was getting his dinner and dessert at that moment.

**:Ok, good. And you didn't answer about dinner. ~B**

**:Dinner sounds fine. Should I be worried? Does your friend know about our situation?**

I hoped I didn't have to lie to Bella's friend, because I wasn't the best at lying. My phone beeped with Bella's reply and I breathed a sigh of relief.

**:She knows, as does her boyfriend, who is also younger. It will be fine. ~B**

Ok, well, that makes it easier. I quickly typed back my relief and told her I was going to bed and that I'd talk to her tomorrow at some point and see her on Monday.

Then I went upstairs to my bedroom, put my ear buds in for my iPod, and fell asleep without having to listen to Emmett make a man of himself across the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Edward has wanted Bella all along, Emmett is still cock blocking and is now tangled with Rose, and who could Edward and Bella be going to dinner with? Also, what does Edward need to talk to Bella about? Thoughts? Theories? Comments? you know what to do to get them to me! <strong>

**Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 16 Date Night

**So here I am! Cubward and Cougarella are back and I hope you are all excited to open this chapter present from me. I won't leave you with lengthy ANs up here so see you at the bottom!**

**Thanks to preciousfairymom80 who beta'd this while at her nana's house for Christmas, while her nana was sleeping in the same room, and even read it out loud! KUDOS TO YOU WIFEY!**

**I don't own Twilight and didn't even get anything Twilight for Christmas this year! But I did get $100 in Visa gift cards so I'm going to buy myself something Twilight/Edward!**

* * *

><p>Cougar Town Chapter 16<p>

BPOV

I was seriously considering sending Emmett to his dad's for a weekend just to get some uninterrupted time with Edward where we wouldn't have to worry about getting caught, but I knew that Emmett wouldn't be going there until Thanksgiving. Instead, I decided to cherish what little time I did have with Edward when I got it.

When Emmett came home Sunday afternoon, he seemed happier than I had seen him in a while, and I felt bad about wanting to ship him off. His friendship with Edward was really paying off. Yeah, he had friends up in Seattle, but none like this.

I hoped nothing happened negatively between Edward and me that would ruin his and Emmett's friendship.

*~*CT*~*

I didn't see Edward again until Monday afternoon, and I want to kick every student out of the classroom and let him ravage me on my desk. But, seeing as how that would get me fired, and most likely arrested, I refrained myself and dealt with the sexual tension for the week.

Each day it built and I couldn't wait until the weekend. The football team had an away game Friday night and then I knew that Edward and Emmett would be back at my house later, where Edward would end up in my bedroom. It would be our first true test of hiding from Emmett, but I couldn't have Edward continue risking himself by sneaking out after Emmett falls asleep over there.

*~*CT*~*

Friday finally rolled around and I couldn't wait for the boys to get home. I decided to forego the game, instead staying home to shave and bathe all my goodies for Edward.

I got the call from Emmett, when they got back to the school, that he and Edward were heading to the diner and then to the house, asking if I wanted anything. I declined the offer, having already eaten, and I told Emmett that I would probably be in bed when they got home.

About an hour later, I heard Emmett's Jeep rumble into the driveway and I shut my light off, pretending to be asleep. I listened in to the boys coming into the house and it took about fifteen minutes before their bedroom doors closed.

I pulled my phone out and shot Edward a text to be in my room in fifteen minutes. I knew that once Emmett's head hit his pillow, he'd be out cold.

Edward texted his reply of 'ok' and I began to count down the seconds until he was back in my bed.

The time seemed to pass slowly, but suddenly my door quietly opened and a body slipped in, shutting it softly behind them. I sat up on my bed and was greeted with the glorious view of my Edward, illuminated in the moonlight pouring through my windows.

"You came," I whispered, unable to hide my joy even though we had to be quiet.

"Always for you," Edward replied with an emotion in his voice that far surpassed his years.

"I hear we have some celebrating to do," I said, patting the bed beside me. Emmett had informed me that they had won the game earlier that night.

The smile that lit up Edward's face told me he liked the sound of my suggestion and he eagerly climbed onto my bed and attacked my lips with his before I could say anything else. The eagerness in his kiss showcased his youthfulness, but I wasn't really complaining. However, for tonight, I thought it best to slow it down and take our time to keep it quiet.

I gently cupped Edward's face in my hands and took control of the kiss, easing him into the slow and sensual kisses I was desiring, and he followed my lead, allowing me to show him the way. Our hands began to roam the other's body, as clothing began to fall away.

Edward took his time removing my nightie, as if it was made of spun gold. And as my body was revealed to him, he lavished each section with reverent kisses, worshipping my flesh. Once I was fully nude, Edward began his southerly descent down my body, kissing, nipping, and licking the entire way down.

The moment Edward's tongue parted my lower lips and flicked my clit, I let out this long, low moan that was cut off by Edward's hand.

"Shhh! I don't want to die tonight," Edward exclaimed in a whisper and I had to fight back a laugh. He was right, but I had taught him so damn good down below that one lick was moan worthy.

"Did I say you could stop?" I whispered back and Edward just rolled his eyes, threw a pillow at me, and got back to work.

And boy did that pillow come in handy! I bit the fucker when Edward grazed my clit with his teeth! When I felt Edward slide his fingers into my pussy, my hands dug into the plush gag and held on for dear life, my hips bucking against Edward's face as I rode out my orgasm.

Edward slowly slid back up my body and removed the pillow, kissing me full on, swallowing my moan as he ground his pelvis against me.

"Mmmm, fuck, Edward," I groaned around his lips as he slid up against my slit.

I wanted him to continue but he pulled back and reached for my bedside table, pulling out a condom and sliding it on. He repositioned himself between my legs and kissed me again as he gripped his shaft and slid home.

I bit my lip to keep my sounds to a minimum as Edward's body became fully flush with mine. He stayed still for a second, looking deeply into my eyes, but he didn't speak. Instead he kissed me softly, pulling my lip from my teeth as he began to rock his hips, sliding in and out of my depths.

My hands wrapped around his shoulders, holding him to me, pulling myself closer to him. Our foreheads pressed together as we kissed passionately. This time was different…there was more to it and I'd be lying if I said it didn't scare me slightly.

But Edward rotating his hips, grinding his pelvis against my clit, pulled me from my own mind as I was pushed over the abyss into a silent orgasm. My body arced, pulling away from the bed as my head fell back.

I was lost to the pleasure as Edward continued to slowly thrust in and out of me, taking time to savor the moment.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, or what was going on in the world outside of our little bubble of euphoria. All I knew was that Edward made me feel like no other had ever done before.

With a few muted grunts, Edward finally stilled inside of me. My lips sought his out and we kissed softly, taking time to appreciate our secret rendezvous. When we finished, and Edward discarded the condom, we lay in bed together, cuddling and gently caressing one another.

I didn't want to send him back to his room at all, but around four in the morning I knew it was time for us to get some sleep. Besides, we had dinner with Alice and Jasper tonight and Edward had some story fabricating to do to Emmett. All I had to say was where I was going and that I'd be back late. Edward, on the other hand, had more to tell Emmett about why he wouldn't be around that night.

*~*CT*~*

At six on Saturday night I headed out of the house. Edward had left a few hours prior stating that he wasn't feeling that well and was going to go home. Emmett looked sad when I left and asked if he could go out with some of the other guys on the team and I allowed, stating that he needed to be home by eleven that night.

I texted Edward that I was on my way to pick him up and he was ready when I got there, quickly jumping in the passenger seat.

He leaned over to give me a quick kiss before I drove away from the curb, and I had to stop myself from making it more heated than we had time for.

"So, is this like our first date?" Edward asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"I guess you could say so, yes," I replied as he took my hand in his, resting them together on my leg.

"So where are we going?"

"To a friend's house in Port Angeles, my friend Alice and her boyfriend Jasper. And before you ask, they know about our situation, so we won't have to dodge any questions about that," I informed Edward and he seemed to relax some into the seat.

The ride to Alice's house was full of conversation about who they were, how I met them, and then I embarrassingly admitted that I met them buying toys to help me resist Edward. His whole being perked up with the mention of toys and I agreed to show him one day. Apparently women with toys was a turn-on for Edward; but isn't it the same for every red-blooded American male?

Thankfully, that conversation ended by us pulling into Alice and Jasper's driveway. I shut the car off and turned to look at Edward.

"Are you sure you're ok with this? I figured it was a safe place and all for us to be together and not have to hide. But if you aren't ok with it then we..." I tried to continue but Edward stopped me by placing his finger over my mouth, effectively silencing me.

"I'm fine, this is fine," he assured me and tacked his patented crooked smile onto the end of it and I wanted to melt.

Seriously, no teenager should be made that irresistible; hell, no male of any age should have that kind of power.

I took a breath to clear my head, kissed Edward once more, and we headed inside to our first official date.

I knocked on Alice's door and Jasper opened it, greeting us as we stepped inside. I could smell the roast as it finished cooking, and the mouthwatering aroma of chocolate from whatever dessert Alice had prepared.

"I'm going to go check to see if she needs help," I said to Edward, squeezing his hand. "Why don't you and Jasper get acquainted?"

Edward agreed and I saw Jasper lead him into the living room, where they both immediately occupied recliners. I headed to the kitchen and found Alice just as I expected to find her, apron tied around her petite frame, whisk in one hand and spoon in the other as she beat at a pot of gravy.

"Need a hand?" I asked, causing her to make a face at me.

"You're a guest, you don't get to help," Alice said, declining my offer. "But help yourself to some wine if you'd like, and there's beer in the fridge for the guys, if you don't mind that is."

I looked behind me to see if Edward was there, but Jasper had him distracted with the flat screen TV. I turned back to Alice and kept my voice low.

"I don't mind, but he does have to go back home later tonight," I replied.

"Oh, and he has to sneak past the parents? See that's why it's great Jasper lives with me. Maybe he should move..." Alice started to say but I covered her mouth with my hand.

"No, no talks like that just yet. Besides, Emmett doesn't know about us and that would be a very harsh way for him to find out. As for his parents, they are almost never home so he doesn't have to sneak past them. I just don't know if he wants to drink. How about you offer and see?" I suggested to Alice and she agreed with my idea, grabbing two beers out of the fridge.

I didn't want to treat Edward like a child and dictate what he could and couldn't drink when we were in the role of a couple. As a motherly figure, I'm not sure I would deny Emmett a drink if it was in the safety of my home and under my supervision. I'd rather know he was safe while drinking instead of him sneaking out to do it and driving.

"In the illustrious words of Jasper, 'if you're old enough to serve your country, you should be old enough to drink.'" Alice remarked before heading into the living room, and I couldn't help but agree with that logic.

She opened both up and handed one to Jasper, who promptly thanked her with a kiss. When she held the other out to Edward, he turned to look for me with questioning eyes. I shrugged and gestured with my hand for him to go ahead if he wanted, and he graciously took the beer, immediately drinking a quarter of it. I guess he was nervous.

Alice came back into the kitchen smiling smugly.

"Guys and beer go together like cougars and their cubs," she said as she passed me and I had to laugh. Alice certainly was odd like that, but it was one of the reasons that she was quickly becoming my best friend.

I stayed in the kitchen with her as she finished dinner, finally talking her into letting me help out some. She let me set the table while the guys bonded, and it was great to see Edward interacting with my friends with ease.

When dinner was finally done, we all sat down, a couple to each side of the table, and began to eat and talk.

Halfway through the meal, Alice blurted out a question that had Edward almost spitting his food out.

"So, Edward. How do you deal with Ms. Swan in the classroom when you're sleeping with Bella?" Alice asked and I kicked her under the table while Edward worked to swallow the food he almost choked on.

"Alice!" I yelled but she ignored me and asked another question.

"What's it like dating your best friend's mom?" Alice asked, looking directly at Edward.

"Are you with her because she's stable? Or is it for grades?" Alice fired off again and my mouth was agape at her actions.

"Oh, and Edward, what's it like sleeping with someone old enough to be your mom?" Alice asked and I was done with her.

Jasper sat there, watching the scene with a knowing expression, Edward couldn't catch his breath, coughing and choking on his food in shock to the interrogation. I stood up before she could hit him with any more questions and demanded Alice's presence in the kitchen.

She obligingly got up and followed me in there, where I immediately turned and pounced on her.

"What in the hell was that about? God, Alice! Are you trying to make it even more uncomfortable for him? Or are you trying to get him and I to break up?" I whisper-yelled so the guys wouldn't hear us.

"No! Calm down, let me explain, please!" Alice pleaded with me and I crossed my arms and glared at her.

"Start talking," I seethed.

"Look, Jasper was asked questions similar to those when he and I went public with our relationship. With him being so young and you obviously being older, people are going to question why you two are together. Jasper got shit on everywhere we went and it really bothered him, especially since he didn't know how to answer them or what to say. We nearly almost broke up. But then we actually talked about it and we went to see a relationship counselor who helped us learn ways to combat the prying eyes and mouths of others." Alice's explanation had me softening some, but I was still pissed at her.

"You two are in for a world of accusations and issues from the outside world, especially given how you two started out with the whole teacher-student thing. I'm sorry to spring this on him...on you...but I felt that if maybe he got it first from a friend that meant well, that he and you could learn to work through it, whether you respond or ignore the questions and glances. I see the way you two look at each other, and the passion in the simple touches. This is bigger for both of you than either of you realize, and the sooner you two begin to work through these types of questions, and learn to stand united, the better it will be for your relationship. I'm sorry, Bella. I should have told you first," Alice said, her face falling as she ended her explanation.

"Aww, Alice! You're right you should have told me first, because now you have Edward in there all uncomfortable and shit, probably thinking you don't like him! Now you need to clean up your mess," I said, pointing toward the dining room.

"Ok, I will. But first, is the mess in here cleaned up?" Alice asked with a pout, her hands clenched together under her chin.

"Yes! Hell, get over here and hug me," I said, opening my arms for a hug, which she flew into immediately. "And take him a peace offering. I'm sure he needs it."

Alice and I finished hugging, then she grabbed more beer for the guys and we headed back into the dining room.

Alice immediately apologized and explained why she did it, and Jasper chimed in explaining to Edward how rough it was for him. I was honestly glad Alice had done this because it opened the floor for the conversation. I didn't have an issue with my other cubs, as they all had been in their early to mid twenties, which I could almost pass for if I wanted.

By the end of dessert, Edward and I were armed with a few responses if questions arose, and tips on how to deal with the problems and how to talk to each other. Alice even gave me the card of the relationship counselor they used, Dr. Carmen Eleazar.

The rest of the night went better, and Edward was readily accepted by Alice and Jasper. Edward and Jasper even swapped phone numbers, which I found quite cute. As the end of our evening drew to a close, Edward and I finally excused ourselves and headed for Forks.

I was sad to have to drop him off at his house knowing he wouldn't be back in my room that night, but it was all part of the pretenses of Edward's excuse.

A few stolen kisses were shared under the cover of darkness in my car before Edward headed inside his home, all alone. I wanted to go in after him and keep him company, but knew I had to get home.

I finally pulled into my driveway at eleven-thirty, and was happy to see Emmett's jeep sitting there. The hood was even mostly cool letting me know he made it in by curfew.

I headed inside and took a long, hot shower, shot Edward a quick text saying goodnight, then succumbed to dreamland with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are better than non-Twilight Christmas presents! So leave me some and it'll make my day that much brighter! Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and have a safe and sound Happy New Year! See you in 1-2 weeks!<strong>


	18. Chapter 17 Unwanted Advances

**So here I am a week early! YAY ME! I wrote this sitting on the couch in a tequila hangover waste lol. Remember, tequila pong is a bad idea! A VERY BAD IDEA! NO BUENO! I formed a very intimate relationship with Mr. Porcelain last night because of it. But I think his friend Mr. Tile Floor was jealous because he kept wooing me to him. Needless to say, I'm feeling pretty rough today and decided to veg out in jammies and write. The result is below! Hope you enjoy! **

**Thanks go to preciousfairymom80 for betaing this after she had to gloat to me that I got so wasted on tequila only because I didn't spend new years eve with her. Ah, suck it Crystal! LUH YOU!**

**Don't own Twilight but I do own a pretty bruise on my hip from last night!**

* * *

><p>Cougar Town Chapter 17<p>

BPOV

Monday at school brought a newer, more confident Edward. Others even noticed it and he was garnering even more attention from the girls in the school than he did previously. To say that I wasn't jealous was an outright lie. I was jealous beyond belief.

He was _mine!_ I _claimed_ him!

Whoa! I needed to calm down because if not I was going to snap a pencil, or twenty.

I finally did calm down and got back to teaching, even though it was rough. I heard the whispers about how good Edward was looking, the hushed comments debating who he had started seeing as a reason why he had changed. I began to smile inwardly about it all, and apparently that smile started to show outwardly.

Taking my lunch in the teachers' lounge, it started. I guess I was looking different too, because when Richard Berty approached me and sat down to my left, I could feel that something was up.

"Um, hi, Isabella," Richard said, slightly nervously.

"Hello, Richard," I replied then went back to my chicken salad.

"Um," Richard began, rubbing the back of his neck, and I looked up from my meal, curious as to what he was about to say. "I was wondering…" he trailed off.

"Yes?" I asked; my eyebrows rose slightly in wonder.

"What are you doing Friday night?" he mumbled and it took me a minute to understand what he had said.

"Oh, um," I began. Now it was my turn to fumble my words. I had to let him down gently without giving him hope. But I had to be tactful because we were colleagues. "That's really sweet of you, Richard, but I'm seeing someone," I replied and his face fell slightly.

"I…I, uh, I didn't realize. Well, if things don't, you know, work out between you two, give me a call," he said as he placed a card in front of me.

Looking down, I saw it was his business card complete with home and cell numbers. I smiled and told him I would, then slipped the card into my purse, vowing to throw it away later. Richard Berty was not my type of guy. First, he was older than me. His hair was already rapidly turning gray, and he had chronic halitosis.

I finished my chicken salad and hurried back to my class.

*~*CT*~*

Tuesday at school was normal, and Edward and I played a quiet game of eye flirting. But Wednesday went more like Monday, with Dwayne Varner approaching me in the teachers' lounge during my lunch. I tried to let him down smoothly as well, using the same excuse of seeing someone, which really wasn't an excuse but I couldn't tell anyone who I was really seeing. He seemed disappointed but it didn't stop him from giving me his number.

I sighed as I took it and threw it away in class just as I had done to Richard's number, hoping that it was the end of the advances from my colleagues.

However, I was wrong!

Thursday, the teachers' lounge wasn't a desirable place for me to dine so I went outside to some of the seldom used picnic benches and ate wrapped up in my coat since it was slightly chilly, but thankfully not rainy. And that was where Thomas Banner found me. Thomas walked up to me, a smile on his face, and took a seat directly beside me as I sat there, eating my apple and reading a book.

I tried to ignore him but he wasn't having it.

"Hi, Isabella," Thomas started, already closer than I liked.

"Hello, Thomas," I replied curtly, not looking up from my book.

"How are you liking things here in Forks?"

"They're fine. It's a great town, but I did grow up here, remember?" I said as I remembered him from back then.

Thomas was a senior when I was a freshman and he thought his shit didn't stink back then, always taking advantage of the girls in school, going through them like they were Kleenex. From the rumors I heard since coming back and working at Forks High, he hadn't changed as he aged. Men like that were disgusting.

"Yes, I do. And pardon me for saying so, but the years have been wonderful to you. You're more beautiful now than you were then. In fact, you look absolutely delicious. What do you say we…" Thomas started but was cut off by the bell ringing for lunch being over.

I shot up quickly, grabbing my things as I excused myself, stating I had to get back to class, and I walked away...quickly.

I looked over my shoulder once and saw Thomas still sitting there, watching me with a calculated expression. I walked faster and disappeared around a corner, breathing a sigh of relief.

I didn't see him the rest of the day, and forgot about him completely when Edward walked into class looking like sex. It took everything I had to not keep him after class for molesting purposes.

At home that night, Edward and I texted back and forth, working out our plans for the weekend. He would be coming over again and we would meet in my room after Emmett was asleep. They didn't have a game that Friday, as it was an off week for them. They would have one game next week, and then they were out of school for the week of Thanksgiving. Emmett was going to his dad's that week and I got him for Christmas. I wondered if Edward's parents would be home for Thanksgiving or if he would be all alone.

I fell asleep that night imagining the possibilities of a week alone with Edward over Thanksgiving.

I hadn't ever been happier for a Friday in my life. The past week had been odd with all the advances and I hoped that there wouldn't be any more. I was happy with Edward, happier than I had been in a long time. Yeah, we had to hide our relationship, but that was part of the excitement of it.

I opted to eat lunch in my classroom on Friday to avoid any run-ins with any of my wannabe suitors. However, that didn't stop Thomas Banner from finding me.

About halfway through the lunch period, there was a knock at my door and Thomas walked in holding two containers of food.

"There you are," he called out as he crossed to my desk, pulling up a chair and sitting down beside it. "I've been looking all over campus for you. I brought us lunch."

Thomas opened the containers, one full of spaghetti and the other held a large slice of apple pie, which suspiciously looked like it came from the diner. He produced two forks, completely overlooking the fact that I had my own food in front of me. I also noticed that there weren't separate containers or plates for us, meaning he expected us to share a container. Forward much? I think so.

"Um, Thomas, I already have my lunch," I gestured to my sandwich in front of me, already half eaten.

"Well then, help yourself to some dessert," he said, shoving the pie over as he accidently on purpose knocked my sandwich into my lap.

"What the hell!" I yelled as I jumped up, trying to keep a mess off of my lap, but it was too late. The mayonnaise had already smeared onto my skirt and made a disgusting looking mark.

I reached for my napkin but it wasn't there, and that was when I saw Thomas's hand moving forward, napkin clutched tightly, as he reached for a majorly inappropriate area of my body, even covered by my skirt.

I slapped his hand away quickly and ripped the napkins out of his hand, tending to the mess myself.

"Thomas, I think you should leave," I said as I tried to clean my skirt.

"No, let me help you," Thomas said, reaching for my skirt again, grasping the hem as his fingers dipped under the fabric and brushed my knee.

I gripped his wrist and snatched his hand away from me, glaring at him as I practically spit out my next words.

"I said, I think you should leave."

"You know," Thomas said, standing up as he gathered his unwanted meal, "I love it when a woman plays hard to get. And I know that you aren't seeing anyone around here. It's a small town and people talk, so the excuse you used on Richard and Dwayne was just that, an excuse."

He was interrupted from saying anything else because the bell rang and voices began to fill the hallway. He walked toward the door and turned to look at me one last time.

"I'll be seeing you around, Isabella," he said as he smiled, then walked out of the room just as my juniors started to file in. I cleaned up my skirt and hoped he would just drop it all.

I tried to brush off the encounter, but my students could tell something was off so I just had them read quietly for the period and hoped that the day would pass quickly. It got worse when Edward came into class and I could tell he knew something was up. I just shook my head at his questioning glance, and instructed them to work quietly on homework, and I had a few approach me, asking me questions on some of their work, Edward being one of them. But when he left my desk, a slip of paper remained and it was a note from him.

_Bella, _

_I hope you are alright and if something is wrong you will let me know. I'll be over later this evening and I hope you will talk to me about it tonight. I'm here for you if you need me._

_Edward_

I folded up the paper and tucked it away in my purse so I didn't leave it behind for anyone to find and looked up at him and smiled, hoping he just dropped it. I know he didn't have Thomas Banner as a teacher, but it was a small school and I didn't need anything happening on my behalf.

I kept my head down and avoided Edward's penetrating gaze the rest of class, trying to immerse myself in the papers in front of me, and I breathed a sigh of relief when the final bell rang. The class, including Edward, exited the room while I tried to keep my eyes busy pretending to dig through my desk drawer.

I only looked up when I saw that the room was empty, but that was also when I noticed Edward's cell phone sitting on the floor beside his desk. I guess it fell out of his backpack when he was getting up. I got up to get it and placed it back on my desk when I heard someone enter the room. I figured it was Edward coming back to get his phone, and couldn't keep the smile off of my face as I spun around, phone in hand.

But the smile faltered as I realized it wasn't Edward in my classroom; it was Thomas Banner, back for more. My refusal earlier apparently wasn't enough for him.

"Isabella, where'd your beautiful smile go?" Thomas purred at me and I wanted to vomit that instant. That smile had _not_ been for him.

"I wasn't expecting it to be you," I replied curtly, turning away from him to gather my things. I didn't want to be in the room with him for any longer than necessary.

"Oh, Isabella, your words may say no to me, but your body definitely wants me. You need a real man to handle your curves. And if I had known what your mousy little body was going to turn into, I definitely would have claimed you in high school." Thomas said from right behind me, making me jump with surprise, my back slamming into his chest.

"Mmm," he purred as his clammy hands wrapped around my forearms, pulling me back against him. "You do feel good."

"Get your hands off of me!" I seethed as I pulled myself out of his grasp, turning around to give him a piece of my mind, but before I could even get another word out, Thomas's dry, disgusting mouth was pressed against mine, trying to force a reaction out of me.

I pushed against him, but he was stronger. I pulled my face back but Thomas's face followed.

"Stop!" I tried to yell and his tongue trespassed into my mouth, gagging me.

"What in the hell is going on in here?" I heard a familiar voice say and my heart began to thump erratically.

"Run along, Cullen," Thomas said, turning to look at him but not releasing me. "Ms. Swan and I were just getting reacquainted, weren't we?"

I stared wide eyed at Edward, shaking my head back and forth as if to tell him that Thomas was wrong.

"Leave her alone, Mr. Banner," Edward said in a menacing voice as he moved closer.

"I said, run along, Cullen," Thomas said, finally releasing me and turning around.

"Guys, that's enough. I'm fine, Edward, and Thomas you were just leaving, weren't you?" I said, my voice shaky as I tried to defuse the situation.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea, _Thomas_," Edward sneered and I tried to communicate to him with my eyes for him to stop.

"Yeah, I think I'll be going. Isabella, we'll finish this later," Thomas almost growled, then shocked me by turning and grabbing me, forcing another kiss on me.

I tried to turn my head, but it was too late. My hands pushed at him and then he was gone.

When I opened my eyes I almost screamed as I saw Edward's fist flying through the air and connecting with Thomas's face.

"Shit, kid!" Thomas yelled, grabbing his face. "I'll have you expelled for that!"

"No you won't, because I'll tell Principle Greene about you forcing yourself on Ms. Swan on school property, in front of a student," Edward seethed and the look that came across Thomas's face was one of shock.

"You wouldn't?" he challenged and Edward just smiled as he stood his ground.

"I think you need to leave Ms. Swan alone from now on or you'll find yourself fired in a heartbeat. Don't forget that Principle Greene and my father are golf buddies and they'll believe me over a scumbag you any day of the week," Edward countered and Thomas's face fell.

He didn't say anything else before walking out of the classroom. I sank into my chair, my knees weak.

"Are you ok? Can you make it home? Do you need me to drive you?" Edward asked, concern lacing his every word.

"I'm fine, I can make it," I said, my voice shaky.

"Ok, I'm going to go get my stuff from the weight room and tell Emmett to come straight back to your house with me. He needs to know what just happened with Mr. Banner," Edward said as he grabbed his phone off of my desk, seeing it sitting there, and turned to walk out of the room.

"Edward, no!" I cried out and he turned back to look at me.

"He needs to know so he can help keep an eye on you. Mr. Banner won't touch you again, we'll make sure of that," Edward said, looking far older, wiser, and more dangerous than he should, and walked out of my class.

I gathered my things and headed to my car, slowly driving home.

I pulled up and was just slowly getting out of the car when Emmett and Edward squealed into the driveway. The look of pure rage on Emmett's face told me that the shit was about to hit the fan.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Thoughts? Theories? Ideas on what Emmett and Edward are going to do? Leave them in a pretty box and hit that submit button! Hope you all had a great new years and I'll see you in 1-2 weeks. While you're waiting, check out my bdsm drabble fic Master May I. It will finish posting on Jan 6th and gets 3 updates a day!<strong>


	19. Chapter 18 Bad Dreams

**So, it's technically the weekend right? No? Oh well, you're getting an update a day early! So, I was amazed by the response to the last chapter and I hope you all know that Edward and Emmett won't let ScumBanner get away with his actions! Now, onto my thanks! Preciousfairymom80, you are absolutely amazing and I love you to pieces! You are seriously the best beta and bff I could ever hope for. And I hope that things work out so we can see Bel Ami together in March! LOVE YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I may share her initials, but I don't share the profits of her creations. **

* * *

><p>Cougar Town Chapter 18<p>

EPOV

"I'm going to fucking kill the bastard!" Emmett shouted, and he had every right to. But that didn't stop Bella from yelling at him to watch his language. "No, Mom! You don't get it. You can have him fired! You can have him arrested! Hell, call Grandpa and have him do it!"

"But if I do that, he can say that Edward assaulted him and he can be arrested too! Do you want him arrested? I don't!" Bella replied and I had to agree with her. I really didn't want to go to jail.

"Yeah, Em, can I stay out of jail? Stripes really aren't my pattern," I said, trying to lighten the mood just a smidge, and it worked because Bella smiled and Emmett actually snorted.

"Ok, fine, no charges, but he's going to know he can't fuc...mess with my mom!" Emmett said, puffing his chest out to make him look even larger.

I was suddenly grateful that I wasn't on Emmett's bad side...yet.

"So, tell us about him so we know who we're dealing with," Emmett said, finally sitting down. He had been pacing the living room for the last thirty minutes while Bella and I told him what had happened. The feelings of rage and jealousy that I felt even hearing the assault retold was insane.

When I had first walked into the room, my heart dropped. I thought Bella had decided she didn't want to mess with someone as young as me, and her student nonetheless, and had moved on to someone more her age. But, when I saw her face and her posture, I knew that something else was going on.

Watching him put his hands on my woman...I couldn't control myself and I had to hit him, and man it fucking felt great! I'd hit him again if I had the chance. That fucker touched what was _mine!_

_Calm down, Cullen. Deep breaths. Don't give yourself away._

"So, um, Thomas and I went to school together, he was a senior when I was a freshman. He didn't pay any attention to me at the time, and it probably helped that my dad was a cop. Well, he graduated and left Forks for some big football scholarship, which he apparently failed out of or something, because he was back in town two years later. I saw him around town some and he would glance at me, but I still hadn't really matured at that time. However, my senior year, I finally did.

"I got invited to a party one night and he was there. He'd been drinking and apparently noticed me that night. Um, he...he got a little forward that night, letting his hands roam where I didn't want them, and I tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't. That was how I met your father, Jacob. He was there too and he came to my rescue. I was grateful of his help and that was how we began seeing each other. And well, that was it. I moved away with Jacob and never saw Thomas again until we moved back here. I was hoping he wouldn't remember me, or that he had changed, but he apparently hasn't."

Bella finished explaining her and Mr. Banner's past and Emmett was up and pacing again with the new information.

"He won't touch you again," Emmett growled.

"It's fine, Emmett, I'm fine," Bella said, but I could tell she was still shaken up.

"Um, Ms. Swan, why don't you go relax and Emmett and I will stay down here and talk," I suggested and she looked grateful, smiling at my idea. Emmett, blind by his anger, missed our exchange.

"Yeah, Mom. Go take a bath or something. We'll stay down here and make sure no unwanted visitors show up. You don't think he'd be that stupid, do you?" Emmett asked, suddenly looking worried.

"No, I don't think he'd do that," Bella replied, getting up and heading for the stairs. "Thanks, guys. Both of you." Bella smiled weakly and went up to her room, and I waited until I heard her door shut before I said anything.

"Look, Em, we have to do something. You didn't see the look on his face, or how he acted. And I'm not sure he knows you're her son, so that can be an advantage for us," I started.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, looking excited at the possibility of revenge.

Emmett and I put our heads together and began to formulate the plan. I could tell he was grateful that I had defended his mom, and I couldn't tell him the real reason I did it, but I would have done it even if we weren't involved. Bella was too sweet a soul to be tarnished by the scum of the earth like Banner.

*~*CT*~*

Three hours later, Emmett and I had a plan, well several actually. And we just had to wait until Monday to enact them. Banner wouldn't even want to look at my woman by the time we were done with him. Hell, he probably wouldn't even try to think about her either. Our plan was that damn good. I just hoped that Emmett wouldn't turn any of these plans around on me if he found out about Bella and me.

"Hey, I'm going to run to my house and grab my stuff for the weekend. Want me to pick up a few pizzas on my way back?" I asked Emmett just as his phone beeped.

He pulled it out and read something, then began texting away.

"Um, yeah, sure," he replied, sounding unsure.

"Something the matter?" I questioned, sensing that something was going on.

"No…yeah…maybe. It's just, remember Rose?"

"Yeah."

"She wanted to get together tonight and I told her something came up and I can't make it, but now she's asking if I'm seeing someone else. I can't really tell her that something came up with my _mom,_ but if I say that it is a female, she's going to hate me," Emmett explained, his face falling.

And I knew I had to do something for him, to help him out since he was unknowingly helping me with Bella by giving us the opportunities to be alone together.

"Look, let me run to my house and grab some stuff while you check on your mom. When I get back you can head out and if she asks where you are, I'll just tell her that you went to the diner or the store or something," I suggested, trying to make it look like I was helping him instead of also helping myself.

"You'd do that?" he asked, his expression confused.

"Yeah, why not?" I replied, a nervous twinge in my voice.

"You aren't trying to…" Emmett trailed off, looking lost in his thoughts for a second before shaking his head and smiling. "Nah, you'd never do that. Ok, thanks man. I gotta clear things up with Rosie and then I'll be back home. Take care of Mom, k? You're like a brother to me, Edward. Mom's really lucky to have a surrogate son like you," Emmett said, his goofy grin reappearing on his face and I blanched at the thought and then mentally sighed in relief.

I was almost sure that he was going to suggest that I wanted to get with his mom, cause I did, but I wasn't sure I would have been able to cover up my reaction to that one.

"Yeah, I'll be back in like twenty or so," I said, grabbing my keys and heading out the door, finally able to breathe.

How did this night change so drastically? I was worried that Emmett was about to figure out what was going on with Bella and me. But thankfully he thought higher of me than to think I would fuck his mom. Well…

I made quick work of packing a bag while calling in a pizza for carryout, and then headed to the pizzeria to grab the pie, quickly driving back to Bella's house so Emmett could go rescue his own relationship with an older woman. Besides, I wanted to check on my Bella and see if she was ok.

I pulled back in the drive and parked behind Bella's SUV, then headed inside just as Emmett was coming down the stairs, freshly showered and dressed.

"Ok, I'll be back in a few hours. I have to run to Port Angeles and make up with her, then I'll get away as soon as I can. Cool?" Emmett asked as he grabbed his keys.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll make sure she's ok and try to get her to eat some. Keep your phone on hand and I'll call if I need you to get back here," I said as I put the pizza down on the counter. "No calls, no worries, right?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Thanks, man. I owe you, and yeah, no calls, no worries," Emmett grinned and then headed out of the house, shutting the door behind him.

"No, I really owe you," I murmured and then began watching the clock for a safe time for me to check on my beautiful Bella.

After the fifteen minute mark, I assumed it was safe to go see her. I grabbed the pizza, two sodas out of the fridge, and some napkins, then made my way upstairs. Her room was dark but her door was cracked open so I nudged my way in, placing the impromptu picnic down on her dresser.

Her back was to me and she was still dressed, but just laying on her bed.

"Bella?" I called out softly and she didn't move. I tried again a little louder and still nothing so I crept around her bed and saw she was sleeping.

She looked so peaceful laying there until her face scrunched up into a scowl and she started to shift slightly, making unpleasant noises like she was having a bad dream, but her face quickly smoothed back out. I grabbed the blanket at the foot of her bed and draped it over her, then went to sneak out of the room and let her sleep when she started talking.

"No…n…n…no…" Bella moaned softly and I rushed back to her side.

"Shhh," I tried to comfort her as she dreamt, but it didn't work and she started to moan louder and began thrashing around. "Bella, shhhh, it's just a dream," I tried a little louder but it still didn't work.

When she began screaming in her sleep I knew I had to wake her. I quickly climbed into the bed beside her and pulled her into my arms, calling her name as I gently shook her, trying to rouse her.

When her eyes finally opened, she started to scream and then stopped as her gaze met my worried one.

"Edward? Oh, Edward!" Bella cried as she huddled into my arms.

"It's alright, Bella, I've got you. I'm here. It was just a dream," I told her in a soft voice and her sobs quieted.

"It was so real; it was like it was really happening."

"What was real?"

"You, you hit him and he attacked you back and I tried to get him off of you and I couldn't, he was too strong," she said, her voice shaking.

"It was just a dream. I'm here and I'm fine and he won't hurt you again," I said the last part with conviction, knowing it was true. We sat in the dark for a few minutes, me just holding her and soothing her, then Bella began to freak out again.

"EMMETT!" Bella screamed out suddenly, trying to jump away from me, but I held her tight.

"He, uh, went to the diner to eat, something about not wanting the pizza I grabbed," I lied through my teeth, hoping she bought it. "He'll probably be gone a while. Why don't you try to get some more sleep?"

"Oh, ok. Will you…will you hold me for a while?" Bella asked, looking up at me with forlorn eyes and who was I to deny her?

"Of course," I replied and Bella moved away so I could lie down. She curled up against me as I pulled the blanket up and wrapped my arms around her.

It wasn't long before her breathing evened back out, signaling her slip back to the world of dreams, and I lay there, holding her, caressing her hair, and all felt right with the world.

However, my Eden bubble was burst when I felt a hard smack to my head and heard my name being yelled along with some obscenities, quickly waking me up.

"Edward! What in the fuck are you doing with my mom?" Emmett yelled, rousing both Bella and I from our sleep.

"Shit!" I screamed out. Bella jumped backward in the bed as Emmett swung again, smacking me up the other side of the head.

"Get the hell out of her bed, asshole!" Emmett growled, raising his arm to hit me again, but I quickly jumped across the bed, placing me between the bed and the wall, semi protected from Emmett.

"It's not what you think," I started to say as Bella switched the table lamp on, slightly illuminating the room.

"Like fuck it isn't! I come home to find you in my _mom's_ bed, cuddling her like…like you…and she…and…" Emmett sputtered, not even able to get the words out, even though they were true, but he didn't know that.

"Oh, calm down, Emmett! I asked him to stay," Bella said fiercely.

"Why in the hell would you do that?" he asked, baffled, and I just stood there, quiet.

"He came in to check on me and I was having a bad dream about…which he woke me up from, and…and I didn't want to be alone," Bella explained, her voice turning soft and lonely at the end, and Emmett's face and stance quickly relaxed.

"Oh," was all he said as he looked between Bella and I. "So, you two aren't…?" he questioned and Bella shook her head. "Oh thank fuck!" he exclaimed.

"EMMETT! LANGUAGE!" Bella screamed and he looked properly chastised.

"Sorry, Mom," Emmett replied and I still just stood there, not speaking or moving, but then I felt the eyes of the room on me.

"Um, Edward? Thanks. And um…I'm sorry if I made you…uncomfortable," Bella said as she turned to look at me. Her voice sounded sincere but her eyes showed me that she was relieved that Emmett bought the story. I had to play along.

"Oh, it's…um…ok, Ms. Swan. I understood why, and all," I replied, rubbing the back of my neck and shifting back and forth on my feet for good measure.

"Ok, well, if you two will excuse me, I think I'd like to get ready for bed," Bella said, getting up out of the bed and I kept my eyes down as I walked around to the door, grabbing the now cold pizza on my way. "And, Edward?"

"Yeah?" I said, turning just as I got to Emmett's side.

"Thanks for being there for me." The way she said it made my heart swell knowing I had been there for her when she really needed it.

"You're welcome."

Bella walked toward her bathroom just as Emmett grabbed the collar of my shirt and drug me out of her room, closing the door behind us. He didn't let go until we were in his room, behind yet another closed door, and he had music going.

"All you really did was lay beside her, right? Please tell me I'm right because if not I won't be able to stop myself from killing you," Emmett said as he began to pace the room, his hands clenching and unclenching as he spoke.

Fuck and me! _Cover your tracks, idiot!_

"Yeah, Em. All we did was lay there and sleep," I replied, my heart thudding in my chest.

"And nothing else happened? Like no touching or anything?"

"No, nothing else, and I didn't plan on falling asleep, or anything, but when I went in there to try and get her to eat she was having a nightmare," I started to tell him, unable to stop the word vomit, "and she started to talk in her sleep and started screaming and I just had to wake her up. It was really scary, man, hearing her scream like that. And she was crying and clutching me and I would have been a fuckhead if I didn't try to console her so I did and when I tried to get up she held on and asked me to stay and I did and I planned on getting up as soon as she was asleep and IguessIjustfellasleeptooandI'msorry."

I finished my spew; the words had gotten faster and faster as I spoke them, actually running together at the end. Emmett just stood there, a baffled expression on his face as if he was having trouble taking it all in. When he finally spoke, his words put a hefty weight on my shoulders.

"Ok, I believe you. But I better not ever find out that something more happened or I will kill you." Emmett's voice was flat and even as he spoke those final words and somehow I believe that he really would kill me.

"Well, I'm going to go reheat this," I said as I lifted the pizza, trying to blow off his comment, "and then I'm going to hit the sack. See you in the morning."

I opened his door and walked out, reaching for the handle to shut it behind me when Emmett spoke one more time.

"I mean it, Edward. If anyone, you included, ever fucked with my mom, I'll kill them."

"Ok, Em. Don't worry, nothing happened," I replied and shut the door, quickly heading down the stairs so I could have my panic attack…alone.

As the pizza spun in the microwave, I paced the floor in the kitchen.

Would Emmett really kill me if he found out? Probably not. Would he seriously beat the shit out me? Maybe. Would I lose a friend? Probably. Would the whole thing with Emmett put a strain on mine and Bella's relationship? Most definitely. _SHIT!_ I never wanted anything to happen like that but could I honestly walk away from Bella tonight and never look back?

The answer to that question sealed my fate. Hell and no! I was too far gone with that woman to ever think about walking away. If I had to choose the one I couldn't live without, I had to choose Bella. It would hurt me to lose Emmett but it would kill me to lose Bella. While Emmett was my best friend, the only one I ever really had, the thing I had going on with Bella was far greater than just a schoolboy crush. I knew who I couldn't live without. And maybe, if the time ever came, Emmett could see just how much I cared for his mother. He didn't want anyone to hurt her, and I knew I never could.

My decision made, the microwave beeped and I silently ate my pizza as I tried to figure out a way to become immortal so Emmett couldn't kill me when he found out.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope to be back in one week, but it will most likely be two weeks because of my kids, school, work, etc... But you can guarantee that you'll see me in 2 weeks at the most!<strong>

**Now, thoughts? Theories? Questions? So far, my favorite theory is that Edward is undercover in the school and is really Bella's age! Give me your best conspiracy theory!**


	20. Chapter 19 Statuses

**So I'm back and I want to warn that there is a lemon below for those of you wishing to skip that part, but please read the rest of the chapter as there is substance to it for the story. **

**Thanks, eternally, go to preciousfairymom80 who is the best beta and prereader a woman could ask for. LOVE YOU CRYSTAL!**

**I don't own Twilight but you all already knew that!**

* * *

><p>Cougar Town Chapter 19<p>

BPOV

"Edward?" I whispered softly as I closed the door to the guest bedroom behind me, but he didn't move.

"Edward?" I called out a little louder as I tiptoed over to the bedside, but he still slept on.

I looked at him, the soft moonlight dancing in the window, playing across the planes of his youthful face, and it was in that moment that I saw how young he was. He might act older, he might look older, he might even fuck older, but he was still a teenager when it came down to it.

Yeah, he was a teenager that I was falling for…fast, but that didn't change the fact that he was still young. I knew I was going to have to talk to him about things soon, before anyone got too vested in the relationship. He might have dreams of marriage and kids in his future, not a road I necessarily wanted to venture down again. Or, he could say he was content just as things were. I wouldn't know until we talked, but for the moment, there was something else I wanted more.

I had been sleeping fitfully without him by my side, and after the third bad dream, I decided to sneak into his room and see if he would at least hold me for a little while.

I walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in, scooting over to Edward's body as I covered myself up. Feeling the warmth of his back as I hugged it helped immensely. Feeling Edward roll over and wrap his arms around me, pulling me into his chest was heaven. And feeling Edward's lips whisper my name against my mouth as he woke and began to kiss me was indescribable.

No other words were spoken as clothing was shed and our hands began to roam the other person's body. I wanted him so badly that when his face began to kiss down my body toward my apex I stopped him.

He looked at me, silently asking if I was alright and I nodded, pulling his face back to mine as I wrapped my legs around his torso, pulling him closer so he would get the hint.

"Condom," Edward whispered as he pulled away from me, reaching over the side of the bed. I heard him rustling around and then he returned, foil package in hand, and knelt on the bed as he ripped it open.

I watched with hungry eyes as Edward sheathed himself in latex, and then licked my lips when he leaned back down, blanketing me in his flesh.

He gripped his shaft and slid the head of his dick up and down my slit, coating himself, teasing me, making me practically beg for him. But I timed my squirms just right and shifted my hips on a pass, making him slide in with relative ease.

I moaned and Edward groaned at the occurrence, and then he pushed forward, fully seating himself deep within my body. The feeling of him filling me was divine. I seriously hadn't ever felt quite so complete with any past partner as I did when I was with Edward, and that scared me slightly.

Edward must have sensed my errant thoughts, because he cupped my face gently, tilting my chin so I was looking in his eyes.

"Stay with me, baby. I'm right here with you," he murmured before pressing a series of slow kisses to my lips, his hips finally beginning to shift making him pump in and out of me at a languid pace.

My eyes locked on his vivid green ones, darkened by the lack of light in the room, and I was lost in them. My hands trailed up his body, across his shoulders, up his neck, until they were cupping his face. I couldn't look away from him as he kept the slow pace he set with his hips, mine matching him thrust for unhurried thrust.

Edward's head began to dip toward mine, my name left his mouth on a husky breath, and when his lips pressed against mine, he added a swivel to his thrusts and I moaned wantonly into his mouth. I was silenced by his tongue tangling with mine, and Edward swallowed my successive moans as he repeated the thrust and swivel over and over.

The new move had me nearing my release, and I couldn't stop it as it rolled slowly forward, gaining in strength. It built even more on itself when one of Edward's hands snaked between us, finding my clit and rubbing softly.

I was almost there, I was about to fall over the edge. Edward broke the kiss and moved his mouth to my ear, pinching down on my clit as he whispered the words that were my undoing.

"Come for me baby."

And I did. My walls trembled, my body convulsed, and my throat closed up, swallowing the low moan that tried in vain to escape. Edward sped up his thrusts and followed before my orgasm could subside. I heard him grunt primitively in my ear as his body began to jerk, his seed filling the condom separating us.

When he was done, when his body had finally calmed, I felt him slide out of me and shift across the bed. When I heard something thunk in the wastebasket, I knew he had discarded the used condom, and then he was back, his arms surrounding me and he pulled me to him once more.

"Mmm, Bella," he murmured as he nuzzled his face into my hair from our spooning position.

My back was overly warm against his chest, but it felt nice, safe and secure. I let him hold me as he drifted back to sleep from our midnight escapade, but I knew I had to return to my room before Emmett caught me.

I stayed as long as I dared, reveling in the feel of Edward's arms wrapped around me, safely cocooning me in his warmth and scent. But when the sun began to rise, I knew it was time to return to my room, to the world of hidden relationships and taboo actions. Sliding out of his embrace was tedious, as he kept grasping onto me, pulling me back to him. But I finally succeeded and redressed before sneaking out and into my room once more.

After a quick stop in my bathroom, I snuggled into my cool covers and finally drifted off to a deep sleep, void of any dreams or disturbances.

When I finally awoke, I was shocked to see that it was well after noon. I stumbled from bed and dressed in some lounge pants, my bedroom slippers, a sports bra, and a hoodie, then traipsed down the stairs to see what the boys were up to.

It was then that I heard their plans for Thomas.

"So," I overheard Emmett talking. "On Monday, we'll skip weight training and catch Scumbanner in his class, let him know that I'm who I am, and threaten him with severe bodily harm if he ever thinks about touching my mom again, right?"

"Well, yeah, but we have to try to provoke him first so we have grounds on which to threaten him," Edward added in.

"Ok, so say something about my mom and let him hang himself with it?"

"Yeah, that might work. Or I could ask him how his face feels and see if that works. I did get in a good lick or two."

"Man I wish I could have been the one to do that. Maybe he'll try to jump us or something and we can have grounds to hit him…" Emmett trailed off and I knew I had to intercede.

"You two will do no such thing!" I yelled as I finished descending the stairs and came into view.

"Fuck!" Edward shouted.

"Shit!" Emmett screamed.

Both were clutching their chests like I had just scared the hell out of them, but they deserved it.

"I said you two will do nothing to Thomas Banner, do you hear me?" I replied, trying to reiterate my point. I didn't need either of them getting into serious trouble.

"That piece of shit deserves what's coming his way!" Emmett shouted and Edward looked positively livid at my refusal to let them do anything to him.

"Language, Emmett! Be that as it may, you two getting into it with him won't solve any problems! It will just make bigger problems! Don't go be idiots!" I grasped my hair in my hands, frustrated beyond belief at everything.

Emmett looked angry and Edward looked almost…hurt. Did I say something to hurt his feelings? SHIT! Why couldn't anything be fucking simple in my life?

"Look," I spoke, my voice becoming softer. "I really appreciate the two of you wanting to do something to get back at him, but he's scum. You said so yourselves. And the two of you ruining your futures over a lowlife like him won't solve anything. He'll get what's coming to him eventually, and when he does, I don't want either of you directly, or indirectly, involved. Thomas has a knack for screwing up his life on his own. Please, for me, don't do anything. Ok?"

I sat down on the couch once I was finished and I got two sullen replies of 'ok' from Emmett and Edward, and I was able to breathe a little easier knowing that they would stay out of it. Neither boy seemed pleased with the agreement, but I hoped that they would stick with it.

That night we all stayed in, ordered Chinese takeout, and watched movies. I wasn't able to sit and cuddle with Edward, as Emmett was there and ever present, and we were sitting on opposite sides of the room, but it was still nice to be there with him in a quasi together state.

Around one in the morning, I finally made my way sleepily upstairs and passed out in my bed. A few hours later, I awoke to Edward sliding onto my bed.

"Hey," I mumbled sleepily as I curled up to him, his arms wrapping around me.

"Hi," he replied, his tone slightly sullen, and it was enough to wake me up more.

"You ok?" I asked, looking up at him, yet unable to really see his face due to the dark of the room.

"Yeah," he replied but I knew he was lying.

"Talk to me."

"It's nothing."

"Don't 'it's nothing' me. I'm older, wiser, and I've heard it before. Now, start talking."

"It's just…well…you see…" Edward tried to speak but apparently couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"Edward, what is it? You can tell me. I promise."

"I have to _do something _to him. He deserves it!" Edward growled suddenly and I fully woke up, knowing who and what he was talking about.

"No, Edward. You can't. I really don't want to see you, or Emmett, get into trouble over him. He isn't worth it. Both of you have so much ahead in your lives, so much to look forward to. And you don't need to ruin it all over him. It's done. Over with. He isn't worth it."

"But he fucked with my girlfriend!" Edward growled fiercely and I jumped back slightly making Edward freeze. "Oh fuck! I didn't mean that to come out like that, I mean, I just figured that you were…that we were…fuck! I'm fucking everything up and I can't do anything to fix it!"

Edward went to slide out of my bed and I had yet to say anything about his 'girlfriend' comment. But I knew I had to stop him, to explain.

"Edward, wait," I said, placing my hand on his arm, making him pause. "Let me explain my reaction, please."

"You don't have to explain anything, Bella. You obviously don't want that title and I'm sorry for assuming anything. I'll just forget about it all and we can go back to the way things were, or to nothing at all."

"Jesus, Edward! Sit back down and let me explain! Please!" I was pleading with him, unwilling to let him go without knowing what was going on in my head.

Edward sighed and slid back into bed with me and I sat up, facing him, so I could see his reaction.

"I…um…I haven't had anyone call me that in years, their girlfriend that is. And it just took me off guard. And as for Thomas…he really isn't worth it. You are so much better than he is. Hell, you saved me. You realize that, right? If you hadn't come back to my room I don't know what would have happened. He'll get what's coming to him in the end. People like that always do. And as much as I'd love to see you, or Emmett, or both of you beat the ever loving shit out of him and make him pay for everything he's ever done wrong, you two can't fuck up your lives like that. Do you know what it would do to me if anything ever happened to Emmett? To you? Shit! It'd fucking kill me. I can't bear to lose either of you!"

I buried my face in my hands and tried to get the mental images out of my head of Edward and Emmett, cuffed and hauled off to jail for attacking Thomas. It would kill me to see anything like that.

I felt Edward grip my wrists gently and pull my hands from my face, and I looked up at him. He was actually smiling instead of grimacing like he had been only moments prior.

"So this isn't about you not wanting me to defend your honor?" he asked.

"No."

"And it's not about you not wanting to be my girlfriend?"

"Oh god no."

"So, does that mean that you are my…my girlfriend?" Edward's face was carefully composed as if he was expecting the worst answer from me.

"If you want to call me that, then yeah, I am. But I'm probably going to suck at it. And I'm really a poor interpretation of a girl, given my age and all, and really, I'm not…" I tried to continue talking but Edward's face lit up and was suddenly pressed against mine, his lips kissing me exuberantly.

When he finally pulled back, I was gasping for breath, but couldn't help the smile that crept across my face in response to his.

"Well if I knew I'd get that response out of you, I'd have let you call me your girlfriend weeks ago." Edward laughed at my joke and pulled me into his arms, both of us sinking down onto my bed.

"Thank you," Edward murmured into my hair as he held me.

"For what?" I asked, curious as to what he was thanking me for.

"For being mine," he replied and I couldn't help but smile in return.

"Who else's would I be? You're the only one I want," I said, and knew that I meant it.

I didn't know what the future would hold for Edward and me, but I knew that for now, we were going to be ok. And even with the shit with Thomas hanging over our heads, in that moment, snuggled in my bed, in his arms, all was right with the world.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Thoughts? Theories? Ideas? And I will let you know that Edward isn't much older and pretending to be a high school student, but his age is still up in the air! And I also wanted to let you know about my new story, The Presidential Treatment with Presidentward and SingleMomella! I just started posting and chapter 2 will be up later tonight so run and see what everyone is already loving!<strong>


	21. Chapter 20 Unlikely Meeting

**So here is another chapter of Cougarella and Cubward. I hope you all enjoy it. Oh, and apparently my last AN was a bit off to some. I want to say right now that Edward IS NOT older and just pretending to be a student. He really is a student and a teenager and things are going to be revealed soon, I promise! **

**Thanks, as always, go to preciousfairymom80 who is my best friend, beta, prereader, and twifey! You are an amazing woman and I'm so glad that Twilight brought us together. As I've said before, if you had a peen, I'd marry you!**

**Own the story idea but not the characters!**

* * *

><p>Cougar Town Chapter 20<p>

Monday morning brought a new light upon school hours because I knew my boyfriend, yes I said boyfriend, was in the same building as me, attending classes until he would finally be in the same room as me, sitting a few feet away, silently watching me with his eager, youthful eyes.

I made sure, as I moved around the school, to always be in the presence of another teacher, administrator, or even students. And I avoided Thomas Scumbanner at all costs. I didn't need a repeat of Friday, and I didn't need Emmett or Edward to get any more reason to do something themselves.

Monday went fantastically with my new found method of avoidance, and Emmett and Edward were actually behaving themselves. In fact, most of the school was being exceptionally well, and I think it had something to do with Thanksgiving being in a few weeks, which meant that school would be out for an entire week for it.

Also, I was made aware that Saturday was Halloween when Emmett asked if he could have a party at the house again. I was wary, especially after the last one had been a disaster of liquor proportions, but if I allowed it, then I would get to chaperone visibly and see Edward all night.

However, my hopes for an Edward watching party were dashed when Emmett got a text from Mike Newton about a party at his place on Saturday. I resigned myself to a night of handing out candy to any trick or treaters that came by and hoped that I would get to have a treat of my own later that night.

~*~CT~*~

The football team had an away game Friday night and I stayed home, having to grade papers instead of going to cheer my son and my boyfriend along. But they won and Edward and I celebrated quietly that night, basking in the flesh of each other.

On Saturday, I lectured Emmett on my rules about drinking, and especially drinking and driving, and made sure to reiterate that his grandfather was the Chief of Police so he would get it much worse than other kids if he chose to partake. He assured me that he wasn't drinking that night at all, and that he would be home by midnight. I wanted to ask if Edward would be joining him back at the house after the party, but decided not to so I wouldn't raise any suspicion with him. I simply told him to have fun and to let me know when he got in.

That night, I got a few trick or treaters and ate half of the candy myself, creating a massive stomach ache. I ended up chugging half a bottle of Pepto, straight from the bottle, and curled up in bed wishing my stupidity to reverse itself. That was how Emmett and Edward found me, and I saw the definite look of concern on Edward's face as he stood behind Emmett. But, Emmett knowing me as he did, searched the waste basket in my room and found the multiple candy wrappers and laughed at me. He knew my weakness for all things Halloween candy and usually moderated me, only this time I was left to my own defenses.

I threw a pillow at him and curled back into myself wishing the pain to go away, finally drifting off to sleep.

When I woke later that night, I found Edward curled up with me, sleeping soundly, and sighed, then fell back asleep only to wake alone the next morning. I hated the pretenses we had to keep up, but it was the only way really.

The next few weeks leading up to Thanksgiving worked pretty similar. Thomas avoided me during the school hours but I made sure to keep myself well surrounded. The football team continued to win their games, and had a good chance at going to State if they kept up their winning streak. Apparently the Edward-Emmett duo was unstoppable on the field. I was so proud of my boys.

However, on the last day of school before the week off for Thanksgiving, Edward stayed after class and passed me a note before walking out the door. Wondering what it could be, I slowly opened the paper and wanted to smile and frown simultaneously.

_Bella,_

_My parents are going out of town all next week and I know that Emmett is supposed to be going to his dad's for the whole week. Well, my parents want me to come with them this time, but I don't want to spend my holidays in a nondescript hotel room, and eat a dinner prepared by some random kitchen staff. I told them that Emmett was staying in Forks for the week and mentioned that I could probably stay over the week too. _

_I know Emmett's leaving today after school and my mom wants to talk to you tomorrow afternoon before they head out Sunday morning to see if you're ok with me staying. I was thinking that we could have the whole week together, _alone_. If you don't want me over, or if you have plans already, I understand. But if not, I would love to spend the week with you. Text me and let me know._

_Edward_

A whole week alone with Edward, where I could fall asleep next to him and wake up in his arms. Did I want that? Hell yes I did! As for Thanksgiving dinner, I had already made plans to go to Alice and Jasper's house, but Edward was more than welcome to come along.

Not even hesitating, I pulled my phone out and quickly shot him a text telling him that he was more than welcome and that his mom could call me tomorrow. His reply, though, really had me worried.

**:She wants to meet you in person. Is that ok?**

Oh god! I was going to meet the parents, well parent, and they didn't know the full extent of my relationship with the son. How was I going to get through this?

I replied that it would be ok and what time to expect her, and Edward told me that he would let me know later that night.

I closed my phone and gathered my items, not wanting to be in the stuffy classroom one more minute, and headed home to take a long, hot bath and try to mentally prepare myself for meeting Edward's mom.

~*~CT~*~

I got a text from Edward later that night that his mom wanted to meet at the local coffee shop around two the next day, and I reluctantly agreed to it, asking what her name was and what to expect from it.

He filled me in on Esme Cullen and said that I'd recognize her by her hair, which was the same color as his.

To say I was nervous was an understatement. I barely slept that night, especially being all alone in the house. Emmett had headed to Seattle right after school got out since it was a long drive, and I was a wreck thinking about all the ways I could potentially mess up the meeting with Edward's mom.

On Saturday, I dressed in a pair of khaki slacks and a cream colored cardigan set, pulled on my wool, navy pea coat, and headed to the coffee shop to meet my boyfriend's mother.

I headed inside, even though I was five minutes early, and was shocked to find Mrs. Cullen already there.

I walked up to her and introduced myself, easily spotting her due to her hair, just as Edward had said I would. She was a woman of my height, but had a more womanly build about her. She seemed a bit uppity, but I expected that with her trophy wife way of life.

We headed to the counter together and ordered our drinks, her insisting on paying for mine, and then sat at a booth to speak.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Cullen," I said as we got settled in our seats.

"Please, call me Esme, Mrs. Swan," she replied.

"It's Ms., actually, and you can call me Bella," I countered and she smiled at me with a tight smile.

"Divorced?" she asked like it was her business, when it really wasn't, but I didn't want to be rude.

"Yes, actually. He's in Seattle and Emmett and I moved back to Forks. My father is the Chief of Police here."

"Oh, you're Charles' daughter. How delightful!"

I wasn't sure what she meant by that, but I just shrugged it off and continued with the awkward meeting.

"Yes, Charlie is my father. He was happy to have us back here. And he was the one that informed me of the open position at Forks High. And I really think the move back has been good for Emmett, especially meeting Edward. Lord knows my son needed a good friend that wasn't just his friend due to his father having money."

Shit! Bad word vomit! Bad! I needed to tone it down, so I took a sip of my latte to keep my mouth busy.

"Oh we know how bad that is for Edward, too. What with Carlisle's medical practice and constant speaking engagements, Edward has been hard pressed to find someone who wanted to be his friend just because they enjoyed his company instead of what his company had to offer in perks."

Well at least she agreed with me on that one. I breathed a little easier and continued.

"He is a sweet kid," yeah, I forced that one out. "And he's never been a bother when he's stayed over. I actually really appreciate his company for Emmett. Being an only child can be tough, especially living with your mom."

"Well, we certainly hate to leave Edward home so much alone, but Carlisle has to travel so much and I manage his engagements for him. I don't think Carlisle could manage without me."

"I imagine that can be hard on a kid his age, but I want you to know that Edward is always more than welcome at my house. We have a guest bedroom that he can stay in, and there's more than enough food in the house. He's never been a bother when he's been over."

I think I was going to survive this meeting. Esme seemed pretty pleased with me so far, and I don't think I had come off as too welcoming either.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure, Bella. Edward has been acting strange lately, well strange for him. And I believe there's a girl involved. I know he had that floozy girl for a while, and I was happy to see her go, but this time I think it's more serious for him. I've questioned him about it and he keeps denying that there is anyone. But I wanted to make sure that he would really be staying at your house instead of having some tart over, unsupervised."

Um...I wasn't a tart, as far as I knew. But I bit back my retort and calmed myself back to the motherly role I had to portray to Esme Cullen.

"I can assure you that he will be there all week. And I also want you to know that he's always adhered to the curfew that I've put in place for Emmett. He really isn't a problem when he's over. I'm always glad to have him there."

Esme regarded me quietly for a moment so I sipped my latte again, and sat there awaiting her reply.

"Well, thank you for easing my fears and suspicions. Edward has so much potential and I don't want to see it all go to waste because of some mistake with an insignificant girl. And Carlisle and I will be leaving tomorrow morning. Will tomorrow be fine for Edward's arrival?"

"Yes, not a problem at all. And I hope you and your husband enjoy your trip. Where are you going?"

"Turks. We really enjoy it there and had hoped that Edward would come with us, but since he was adamant about wanting to stay, we are going to treat it as a second honeymoon of sorts. Are you sure Edward won't be a problem for the week?"

"Not at all, Esme. And I hope you and your husband have a wonderful time there."

"I'm sure we will. It was very nice to meet you , Bella. And I'm sure I'll see you again. Oh, and we should do this more often, what with you being single mother and career woman, I'm sure you don't get much time out."

I wasn't sure if that was an insult or not, so I just brushed it off and took her offered hand as I replied.

"I would love that. It was nice to meet you too, Esme. And we will definitely have to get together again."

With that, my boyfriend's mother stood and excused herself to go finish packing and I was left alone to mull over our conversation. When I saw her car pull out of the parking lot, I pulled out my phone and sent Edward a text.

**:Your mother just left and all is set for your alibi. Oh, and apparently I'm the tart you're secretly seeing. **

I closed my phone and stood, discarding my half full latte, and headed home to try and get some better sleep before my full week with my Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Interesting week ahead for our two lovebirds! Hope all goes well with them! Thoughts? Theories? Ideas on what's going to happen to Scumbanner? I'd love to hear them!<br>**


	22. Chapter 21 Thanksgiving

**So I know this is a WAY early update but I couldn't stop myself writing and had to get this to you all. I didn't think you'd complain at all. Right? **

**Thanks go to preciousfairymom80 who beta'd two chapters for me in one day! Yes, that's right, The Presidential Treatment is also going to update!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight but I do own this story!**

* * *

><p>Cougar Town Chapter 21<p>

EPOV

"Bella, baby, come back to bed," I half whimpered like the pussy whipped guy I was.

"No, Edward. We've been in it for four days now. I actually have to go get started on the pies for tomorrow and set the bread out to stale overnight for the stuffing. Remember, we are going to Alice and Jasper's for dinner," Bella explained as she pulled out clothes and covered up her perfectly perfect naked body.

I may have growled, well I did actually, and Bella laughed at me.

"You're insatiable," she purred as she crawled back up the bed and straddled me.

"Only for you," I replied, pulling her down for a kiss.

It was times like this, when we got to be ourselves around each other, that the age gap wasn't noticeable. Still, it amazed me that she was ok with the age difference.

"Come on, help me downstairs," Bella said, pulling back and jumping off of me.

"If I must," I replied sarcastically and flipped the covers back, revealing my naked self.

Bella's eyes raked over my body and she licked her lips, making me laugh.

"And you said I was insatiable!"

Bella laughed and headed out of the room, leaving me to dress on my own. I was a big boy after all.

However, once downstairs, the insatiability of us both got out of hand once again, and the pies almost burnt because I took Bella over the kitchen counter, on the dining room table, and bent over the back of the couch.

The pies were barely rescued in time, and we decided to call it a night in the kitchen. The bread was broken up and drying out, the pies were cooling on the stove, and I had a date to cuddle with my girlfriend in her bed...naked. I really was insatiable.

~*~CT~*~

I awoke the next morning to a warm, wet mouth surrounding my dick.

"Mmmmm, fuck," I mumbled as I opened my eyes to find Bella kneeling between my legs, hands on either side of my hips, and her lips around the base of my cock.

She hummed back and slowly slid her mouth back up the shaft, swirled her tongue around the tip, then dropped back down to the base, allowing my head to slide down her throat some. Fuck! No gag reflex!

Without thinking, my hands went to her head, fingers tangling in her hair, slightly guiding her on her ascents and descents. I fought the urge to thrust into her mouth and tried to just lay there and enjoy it, but the urge won and I began to shallowly push my hips up to meet her downward motions.

She just felt too damn good, way too damn good. She started humming again and moved one hand between my legs as she began to fondle my nuts, gently massaging them until I was about to cum.

"Fuck, baby, so damn good. Gonna cum if you don't stop," I groaned, and she didn't stop.

Instead, Bella picked up her pace and bobbed her head up and down rapidly, sucking with a voracity that I hadn't felt before. I was past the point of no return, and the next time her head started to drop down, I thrust up and felt myself release, my jizz spurting out and down her throat.

She hummed the whole way through and I finally released her hair, letting her lift her head back up. She released me softly and licked the tiny amount of cum left on my tip before smiling at me.

"Morning, baby. Happy Thanksgiving," she practically purred at me.

"It is now," I replied, pulling her up to kiss her senseless.

I didn't care that she just had a mouthful of my cum, or that her lips had been wrapped around my dick; I just wanted to kiss my girlfriend.

"Time to get up and get everything ready to head out," she finally said when I allowed her to break the kiss.

"But what about you? I have to reciprocate," I almost whined, and she just laughed at me.

"Later, tonight. You can make it up to me then," she said, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes and I wondered what she had planned.

"Promise?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Promise," she stated, then got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, starting up the shower. "I would invite you in but we do have to get going and I know that our showers together actually take more time," she said through the half closed door and I had the pleasant memory of our showering together on Sunday night.

We stayed in until the water ran cold, then moved to the bed for another round; effectively ruining the job we did getting each other clean in the shower.

"I understand. So, is attire for today casual or dressy?" I questioned as I got up and stretched.

"Casual, but not bum," she called out before stepping under the spray.

I started pulling out my clothes for the day, dark jeans, white v-neck t-shirt, and a blue and black plaid button up shirt.

I wasn't really nervous about today, unless Alice and Jasper had invited more people over. I needed to ask Bella about that.

"Edward, hun! I'm about done if you want to just jump in behind me," she called out around the curtain, so I grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom to await my turn.

"Hey, Bella?" I asked as I leaned up against the sink.

"Yeah?" she replied, pulling back the curtain and grabbing a towel. I was momentarily rendered speechless by the sight of her deliciously naked and wet body, but snapped out of it when I heard her mutter 'instatiable'.

"Oh, sorry. Um, do you know if anyone else is going to be there, or if it will just be the four of us?"

"I think just the four of us. Alice didn't mention anyone else when I spoke to her last week about it. Why?"

"Nothing really, just wondering," I said and smiled at her.

"Are you worried about what other people would think if they came along?" she asked. Bella knew me so well.

"It's just with our age difference and all, and all the stuff Alice and Jasper said before," I started to say and then Bella was suddenly in front of me, holding my face in her damp hands, forcing me to look at her.

"It doesn't matter to me what anyone thinks but you, know that. You are all that matters," she replied and I could see she really meant it.

"Even Emmett?" I asked before I could stop myself and she winced.

"Well, it's different with him, and we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," she said but I could see the worry start to cloud her eyes, so I kissed her to try and defuse the tension that had settled around us.

After a minute she pulled back and stepped toward the door.

"Get washed up. I'm going to get dressed and head downstairs to get everything together and finish up the dressing."

And with that, she moved out of sight and I stepped under the hot spray and tried to wash away my worries.

~*~CT~*~

"Edward! Bella!" Alice squealed when she opened the door, hugging each of us in turn. "So glad you two could make it. Here let me help you." Alice reached for one of the pies Bella was holding and turned back into the house. "Edward, just set that in the kitchen and help yourself to something to drink. Jasper's watching one of the games in the living room so make yourself comfortable. Bella and I have everything under control in the kitchen."

I shot a glance to Bella to make sure she was ok with it, and she nodded and smiled so I did as I was told, grabbing a bottle of beer for myself and a cold one for Jasper in case he needed one. I kissed Bella before leaving her with Alice and went to find Jasper.

He was right were Alice said he'd be, in the living room, feet propped up in the recliner, game on, and a nearly empty beer in his hand. I twisted off the top of a bottle and handed it to him, then repeated with mine and sat down.

"Thanks man," Jasper said with his southern drawl and tipped his bottle toward me.

"No problem, so who's playing?" I asked and we were lost in the game.

The Dolphins were playing the Cowboys, and I had nothing against either team, but Jasper was rooting hard for Dallas. It was a tight game, the Cowboys making a comeback in the fourth to win twenty to nineteen. Jasper was ecstatic and practically jumping in his recliner, and I spied Alice and Bella watching and smiling at us.

I blew Bella a kiss and got up to get a new beer and see if they needed any help.

"We eat in twenty," Alice said matter-of-factly, then shooed me out of the kitchen before I could even say anything.

I relayed the message to Jasper who had switched over to ESPN to catch the post game show, then excused myself to the bathroom to relieve myself and wash up. When I exited, I was caught by Bella.

"Hey handsome," she purred before capturing my lips with hers, and I tasted the distinct flavor of tequila on her tongue.

"Mmm, tequila kisses," I smirked when I pulled back and she looked up at me guiltily.

"Sorry, Alice insisted," she replied. "I'll stop so I can drive home later."

"No worries, babe. You drink, I'll stop, and I'll drive us home," I said and had a warm surge through my body when I mentioned the word home. Maybe one day Bella and I would live together. Would we live in her house or get a place of our own away from the snide remarks Forks would surely push our way?

"Are you sure?" Bella asked, bringing me out of my temporary daydream.

"Anything for you, baby," I said with a smile and kissed her again. "Now, go drink up if you want."

I swatted her ass playfully and she squealed, then trotted off down the hall like a teenager. As I passed by the kitchen I heard her asking Alice for another shot and smiled. I had just made her happy, and would do anything I could to always keep her that way.

~*~CT~*~

"Bella, baby, we're home," I called to her softy but she was passed out in the passenger seat. She and Alice had gotten a bit out of hand with the alcohol and I had half carried Bella to the car and strapped her in.

Jasper and I had tidied up before Bella and I left, and made sure to put all the leftovers away so there wasn't too much of a mess the next day. I will say this; this Thanksgiving was much more interesting than any other in my lifetime.

"Bella? Baby, we're home," I said again but she didn't budge.

I left her in the car and ran to unlock the door, leaving it open, then went back to carry her inside. She was sound asleep as I made it in the house, shut the door, and carried her up the stairs.

Laying her on the bed, I removed her shoes, tugged her pants off, and went to cover her up when she rolled over and began to talk.

"Mmmm, bed," she murmured and I smiled. My girl was a sleep talker through and through, as I had found out this week.

"Yes baby, you're in bed. I'll be right back," I said softly and started to walk across the room to get undressed when her hand reached out for me. I went back to her side and grabbed hold of her hand. "Yes baby?"

"Mmmm, Edward…my sweet Edward," she mumbled, making me smile once more.

"I'm all yours, Bella. No one else's," I replied, gently squeezing her hand.

I extracted my hand from hers and placed it beside her, then leaned down to kiss her forehead softly.

"Edward," she breathed when my lips touched her skin. "I love you…"

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOOOOO! Did she really just say that? Yes! Yes she did! What do you think about that declaration? Will she even remember she said it? Was it just the alcohol talking? Was she dreaming? Would love to hear your thoughts and theories! <strong>

**Don't forget to check out The Presidential Treatment and get your fill of Presidentward!  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 22 Confessions of the Soul

**So I'm back! And I wanted to let you know that there is a lemon below for those unsure of reading them. But there is also plot. The lemon is in the last half so if you want to skip it, read through dinner then skip to the very bottom! And the next two chapters after this have some major plot in them so be forewarned! **

**Thanks go to preciousfairymom80 who is the best friend, beta, prereader, and everything else I could imagine. HAPPY BIRTHDAY CRYSTAL!**

**I may share her initials but I'm no SM!**

* * *

><p>Cougar Town Chapter 22<p>

EPOV

It had been two weeks since Thanksgiving and Bella's drunken sleep talking episode where she told me she loved me. She hadn't said it since and I was beginning to wonder if she really meant it or not. _Did she love me? Could she love me? Did I love her?_

That question had me freezing, my hands midway through folding a shirt for my weekend bag, and asking myself for the answer.

_Did I love Bella? Was I in love with her? _There was really only one answer to it…yes I was. I had thought I was for some time now, and with her midnight unconscious admission, I had really begun pondering what it really was to love someone and how it made you feel. I wasn't one for jumping into emotions or commitments quickly, so I had to argue with myself on what defined being in love with someone. Finally, I was sure of the answer and my feelings for her.

When she was around, I didn't see anyone else. I thought about her from the moment I woke up to the moment I fell asleep. She invaded my dreams and all I wanted to do was see her, talk to her, touch and taste her at all hours. I didn't think of any of the girls at school anymore, nor did I try to impress anyone but her. Coach had even noticed that my head wasn't always in practice or the games, but I had learned to focus on the fields to keep him off of my back.

And now, it was the beginning of the Christmas break, and Bella and I were going away for a weekend to Portland. Alice was covering for her, with Emmett, saying that they were going to a spa together as an early Christmas present. I told Emmett I was going to visit some family with my parents, and Emmett was supposed to be going to his father's in Seattle.

It was all set.

And tonight…tonight I was going to tell my girlfriend that I was in love with her.

~*~CT~*~

"Edward, are you ok?" Bella asked from the driver's seat as we finally crossed the state line into Oregon.

We decided to get away for a weekend out of town and figured Portland was far enough away from Forks that we wouldn't be noticed and could just go out and be a regular couple.

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine," I replied, pulled from my internal plans for tonight.

"You sure? You're awfully quiet over there. Something on your mind?"

I couldn't tell her what I was really thinking so I hurriedly came up with an excuse.

"Oh, nothing really. Just wondering how I did on my midterms," I replied nonchalantly.

"Well, I'll have you know," Bella started with a smirk and a wink, "I have it on good authority from a certain English teacher, that you passed your midterm for that class with an A."

I couldn't help but beam at her.

"Now, Ms. Swan, would _you_ happen to be that English teacher?" I played along with her.

"Maybe…" she trailed off.

"And would you have happened to skew that grade for me at all?" I asked, still being playful and her jaw dropped.

"Edward Cullen! You think I'd actually give you a grade you didn't earn just because you're my boyfriend?" she asked, real horror in her voice, and I was quickly backpedalling.

"NO! Of course not! I was just playing!" I countered, and she sat there, glaring out of the corner of her eyes at me, then burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! You should see your face right now!"

"Not funny, Bella. Not funny at all!" I sulked in the passenger seat. I thought she had been serious.

"Edward? Baby? I was just playing. I'm sorry," she pouted and reached for my hand. "Sorry, ok?"

"Ok," I replied and the air in the car was still thick with tension. How had we gone from playing to a near argument?

"Edward? Really, I'm sorry I made you believe that I thought that," she said, pure sincerity in her voice, and I couldn't help but believe her.

"It's ok, Baby. I should be the one apologizing. I'm just a little worked up is all," I said then froze, realizing that I had said too much, but I sighed in relief, internally, when she took what I said to be about my midterms instead of my plans for tonight.

"It's my fault, Edward. I know that midterms are stressful. I shouldn't have played around with you like that. Forgive me?" she said and turned the full force of her big, brown, puppy dog eyes on me, and I caved like the sap I was for her.

"No harm, no foul, Bella. Now, let's get to the hotel, I have plans for us tonight."

"Oooo, any hints on what we'll be doing?" she asked, genuine curiosity in her voice.

"Not telling you. You'll have to wait and find out."

"Fine!" she said in a frustrated tone and pushed on the gas pedal a little more.

~*~CT~*~

"Oh my god, I'm stuffed," Bella said, pushing back her plate of fettuccini alfredo as she slouched in the booth we were in.

I had researched online and found this authentic Italian restaurant a few blocks from our hotel and made reservations for us. I knew Bella loved Italian food, and I did too, so I figured that it would be a great place for us to have our first, in public, date. They even had a violinist that played for the patrons.

"Sure you don't want dessert?" I asked, full myself from the massive plate of lasagna.

"No thanks, I'm full," she said.

"That's fine, baby," I replied and realized that I didn't need dessert because I would be having Bella in just a little while.

"Ok, I'm going to just go to the restroom, I'll be right back," she excused herself, but not before kissing me soundly on the lips, then trotted off, a seductive sway to her hips.

While she was gone, I settled the bill and the tip and was waiting for her when she returned, her coat in my hands, eager to get the rest of the night going.

She slid her arms in the offered sleeves and took my hand, leading us to her car. Once inside, I sat in the passenger seat, fighting my nerves for what I was about to do.

We pulled up to the hotel and parked, then headed inside and up to our room. Once inside, I wasted no time in attacking her.

My lips pressed against hers as I molded our bodies together, moving us toward the bed. Without breaking contact with her mouth, I began undressing her, removing her coat and unzipping her dress, then slid it down her body, removing her bra in the process, before I laid her on the bed, her shoes somehow across the room. I guess she had stepped out of them when we entered.

I covered her with myself, taking time to kiss, lick, and nibble every inch of exposed skin I could find, working my way down to her hips. I looped my fingers in the lacy panties she was wearing and began to slide them down her body, revealing her perfection inch-by-inch.

Her breathing had picked up and I was almost ready to just attack her and take her, but I had a plan and was going to stick to it.

Once her panties were off, I let my hands run up the length of her smooth legs, coaxing them apart gently until there was enough room for me. I looked up at her, a feral look in my eyes, and then leaned down and tasted her slit ever so gently. Just a slow, sensual lick, and she released a moan that had me rock hard and ready to explode out of my clothes.

"God, Edward! I want you," Bella moaned and tried to pull me up to her, but I wouldn't budge.

"Wait, baby. I want to make you feel good, let me make you feel good," I pled in a purr to her.

Bella growled and flopped back on the bed, giving in to my green, puppy dog eyes, and I dropped my mouth back to her body, ready to worship her.

I slid my hands up to her pussy and gently brushed my thumbs up and down her slit, spreading the moisture that was seeping out. She was already ready for me, but I wanted her dripping before I filled her.

Spreading her lips with my thumbs, I flicked my tongue out and slid it across her clit, making her moan and writhe under my actions. I repeated the movement and more of her sweet juices seeped forth.

Dropping my face down a minute amount, I licked her again, catching her newly released nectar on my tongue as I allowed it to sweep the length of her pussy. Bella sucked in a breath and I did it again and again, licking her until I felt her pussy tremble under my now skilled tongue.

She was moaning, shifting, and twitching under my actions and I knew she was about there. Two more full licks with a rigid tongue sealed the deal and I quickly stopped at her clit, surrounded it with my lips, and sucked at the same time I plunged two fingers deep into her and flicked them up and down rapidly.

Bella's back arched off the bed, her body pulsated, and her mouth was open in a silent scream while her legs trembled beside my head.

I kept sucking, just lightening the intensity of it, until she began to relax against the bed again. Removing my fingers and sucking the juices off of them, I climbed up the bed until I covered her with myself. I was still clothed and she was completely naked, ready, and wanting me.

"Edward, please," she begged, wrapping her legs around me and pulling me closer.

Who was I to deny her? I unlocked her legs from my body and stood up, making her whimper and me chuckle.

"If you want me, then you have to let me get undressed," I crooned at her while unbuttoning my shirt.

I dropped it to the floor and pulled my undershirt over my head. Bella sat up to get a better look at me and licked her lips. I toed off my shoes and bent over to remove my socks. When I stood back up, Bella was sitting all the way up and her hands reached for my belt buckle.

I allowed her to undo it and my pants, then let them fall down my body, pooling at my feet. I was finally left in my black boxer briefs, which were straining under the pressure of my nearly explosive cock. Bella hooked her fingers in the waistband and slid them down my body, freeing my dick from the cotton confines it had been imprisoned in only moments before.

Finally naked, I put my hands on her shoulders and gently nudged her backwards, climbing over her once more. I reached for the condom I had placed under the pillows earlier and tore the foil open with my teeth, extracting the lubricated device, then palmed myself as I slid the sensory torture device down my shaft. I wanted to go bare with her, to feel her entirely, but I succumbed to her protection wishes.

I gripped my sheathed cock in one hand and lined myself up with her, looking deep into her eyes before slowly sliding myself into her overwhelming heat. Bella moaned as I filled her and my eyes threatened to roll back in my head. Every time with her was so much better than the one before, and this one meant even more to me.

I slowly rocked inside of my angel, my baby, my Bella. She was my everything and all I ever wanted. Even though I was young and had yet to experience all life had to offer, I doubted that it would ever get better than Bella. The way she moved under me, moaned my name, caressed my skin with her delicate hands. She was my tool and was shaping me into her man, the man she deserved and needed.

I rolled my hips as I continued my slow thrusts, drawing out her pleasure, allowing her to feel everything I was giving her. My eyes didn't leave hers as I tried to let her see and feel what I wanted to say, what I needed to say...

Bella began to pant underneath me as her climax approached, and I felt mine building too, heightened by the emotions surging through my soul. I fought against the urge to rush to the finish line, knowing that she deserved everything I had to give tonight and so much more.

A few minutes later, the steady hip roll and thrust combination sent us both flying. She called out my name, clutching me with her arms as she spasmed underneath me. I roared her name, fought to keep my eyes on her, and exploded within her, pouring everything I had into the release.

As my orgasm subsided and my body grew weary, I pulled out and collapsed beside her, gathering her to me, kissing her fiercely. When I broke the kiss and pulled back, I gently grasped her chin and tilted her face so we were eye to eye once more.

I took a shaky breath and swallowed, then spoke the words that I felt to my core.

"I love you, Bella."

I watched as she registered what I had just said to her, just confessed from the deepest confines of my heart, and waited for her reply, whatever it may be.

A small tear escaped her eye and dropped onto my arm, and her mouth closed while she swallowed. Then her lips parted and Heaven's song played for me when she spoke.

"I love you too, Edward."

And all was right in my world.

* * *

><p><strong>So... What do you think? Did you enjoy? They declared their love for one another but there is still much to come! Scumbanner will be back in the next chapter so be ready! Reviews are better than Edward professing his Cub love to you!<br>**


	24. Chapter 23 The Port Motel

**Here we are again! And this chapter is shorter but it's necessary to have it end where it does without throwing in needless filler text. I hope you like it!**

**Thanks, super eternally, go to preciousfairymom80, who demonstrated her fierce loyalty to me over the last 24 hours. Crystal, I don't know what I'd do without you as my best friend. Seriously. I love you!**

**I'm not SM so I don't own Twilight but I do OWN this story!**

* * *

><p>Cougar Town Chapter 23<p>

EPOV

"Bella," I called out softly, nuzzling her shoulder as she slept.

"Sleep…" she moaned, her face buried deep in the pillow.

"Baby?" I called out again and she grumbled something incoherent. I was kind of selfish in my reasoning for waking her, I wanted morning sex with my girlfriend whom I loved, but she wasn't budging.

I even got up and opened the heavy curtains to the room, allowing the light to spill in. The reaction that got was Bella lifting her head up, eyes squinted shut as she hissed viciously in my general direction, then buried herself deep under the protection of the covers.

I quickly shut the drapes, laughing silently the whole time. My woman wasn't a morning person apparently, even though it was almost ten. She really had me fooled up to that point, but we did stay up very late the night before making love, having sex, and yes, even fucking. But it was all making love in my eyes because it was with the woman I loved.

I decided to go get us breakfast while my sleeping beauty finished her nap, and headed downstairs and to her SUV after I got dressed. There was a coffee shop a few miles away that supposedly had amazing muffins and bagels, according to the front desk clerk at the hotel. Slipping into the driver's seat, I adjusted the seat position for my legs and the mirrors, then headed down the road.

I ended up passing the coffee shop a few times and circling around until I decided to park at a motel that was a block away and walk down to it. The lot for the shop was quite small and every time I had driven through it, there wasn't a space open. But it was a relatively nice morning, a quite warm forty degrees, so the walk didn't bother me at all.

I headed into the shop and began perusing the menu trying to decide what would be best to take back to Bella. They had a small assortment of pastries, bagels, and muffins, and a large variety of coffee. I finally settled on one of everything, unable to make up my mind, and stepped to the register to place my order.

The female behind the counter wasn't bashful at all about flirting with me, but I just smiled at her and tried to ignore it. I ordered a black coffee for myself and a cappuccino for Bella, then rattled off the list of assorted breakfast items and paid for them all. I fought the desire to hurl when the lady, if you could call her that, tried to actually suggestively caress my hand as I gave it to her.

I told her to keep the change in an effort to not have to touch her again, then grabbed my receipt off of the register before she could and walked to the other end of the counter for my order, as far from the overly friendly woman as I could get. But she still eyed me. I was grateful for my number to be called a few minutes later so I could get out of there and back to my Bella. Yeah, my Bella…I loved how that sounded.

I hurried back to the car, shivering slightly with the chilly bite the wind had decided to adopt while I was getting breakfast, and was happy to see the car half a block away. I began jogging briskly, trying to make it there with the coffee still warm, and was only four cars from Bella's when a door opened to my right and a familiar voice came out.

"Thomas! I'm hungry! Can't we do that after we eat?" the female voice giggled from the doorway, her back to me. I quickly ducked behind a car, easily recognizing the nasally voice.

"Come on, Lauren. I'm not getting any younger here, but I am getting harder…for you," a male voice replied from inside and I bristled with anger and disgust.

I was still peeking from my hiding spot when none other than Scumbanner himself appeared in the open door and wrapped his arms around Lauren Mallory, kissing on her neck while she squealed. I wanted to vomit. I wanted to yell and scream and call him every cuss word I knew, then beat the shit out of him until he was barely alive for touching my Bella. But a better idea formed from my seldom heard from voice of reason.

I quietly set down breakfast and pulled out my cell phone, quickly turned on the camera, then zoomed in to get the best view possible.

I started taking pictures as fast as I could while Scumbanner and a very underage, two years younger than me to be exact, Lauren made out like teenagers in the open door of the almost seedy motel. Several pictures in, I got the one I definitely needed, a picture of both of their faces as turned toward my phone as I could get.

Apparently Scumbanner's tactics to get Lauren back into the room worked and I saw them begin to slowly disappear into the darkness, but I kept taking pictures, sure to get one of the door numbers. Then I turned and got a clear shot of the name of the motel, The Port Motel, but the 'R' in Port was almost completely faded from the sign so it looked like The Pot Motel. I had to chuckle slightly at that.

I peeked back over the car I was hiding behind after I deposited my phone and checked to see if the coast was clear. It was, so I grabbed breakfast and hurried to Bella's vehicle, got in, and tore ass out of there and back to our hotel. And if I was being petty, which I was, ours was much nicer than theirs.

I quickly parked and ran inside, making sure to grab breakfast. Bella needed to be wide awake and alert for what I was about to unload on her. I burst through our room door and slammed it shut, making her sit up abruptly in the bed, looking around in a startled manner.

"Edward, what the hell is wrong?" she asked as she took in my frenzied expression.

"Breakfast, Scumbanner, Lauren, motel!" was all I got out as I climbed quickly onto the bed and handed her the cappuccino I ordered for her. My coffee was long forgotten and I wasn't even interested in the pastry offerings in the box before me.

"What? You're not making any sense," she replied, a look on her face like I had just grown a third head.

"I just went to get breakfast and almost ran into Scumbanner and Lauren Mallory at their motel room!" I practically screamed at her and her eyes widened more and more as I slowed down and told her everything.

I even went into detail about the woman at the coffee shop flirting with me and about how I hid behind the car and took pictures of Mr. Banner and Lauren, pulling out my phone to show her the evidence.

When I was done explaining it all and showing her every picture, she grabbed my phone from me, reached for her laptop, and hooked it up to pull the pictures off. Then she was on her phone, talking a mile a minute.

"Alice, I need a favor from you…big…huge favor…" she said all while typing away furiously on the computer.

I watched over her shoulder as she saved the photos under an encrypted folder and then began composing the email, finally attaching them.

"Yes, have Jasper send these pictures to Walter Greene, he's the principal at Forks High. Also, make sure to send them to Dr. Phillip Gerandy, the superintendent for the school system. The names of the involved parties are Thomas Banner and Lauren Mallory," Bella explained and I felt a grin begin to spread across my face.

Scumbanner was going down!

Alice and Bella talked for a few more minutes while I began to pick at a blueberry muffin from the box, my appetite finally returning. She ended the call after sending the email and confirming the receipt of it. Setting her laptop aside, she turned to look at me.

"We have to leave. We can't be in the same city as them, especially this close. I'm sorry, Edward," she said softly as she looked at me with her big doe eyes.

"It's ok, baby. I promise. I'm not mad, ok?" I replied, taking her in my arms after discarding my half eaten muffin.

"Are you sure? We can try to find somewhere else to stay," she suggested but I just shook my head and kissed the top of hers.

"How about we just go back to Forks. Emmett's at his dad's for the week, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. We can just finish our romantic weekend there. I do have a nice big bathtub…" she began to suggest and I felt my smile grow again, along with another part of my body. Teenage hormones were a wonderful thing.

~*~CT~*~

At almost seven that evening, we arrived back in Forks. We had been delayed in leaving due to the situation that had risen in my pants, literally and figuratively speaking, of course. But that situation was only temporarily remedied as Bella had begun rubbing on my leg when we were about an hour away.

I had begged her to pull over so she could fix the mess she had made, but she just laughed and kept driving…and rubbing…higher.

By the time we arrived back to her house, not even bothering to open the garage and park in there, and got out of her SUV. We were a tangle of limbs, lips, and moans, not careful at all about making our way up to the front door. But it was already dark so we were pretty well sheltered from view.

Bella fumbled with her key while pressing me up against the door, rubbing every inch of her delicious body against mine. I was rock hard and ready to throw her down on the living room floor the moment the door was closed.

It finally opened and we tumbled in, slamming it shut behind us. The room was almost completely dark, a single light left on in the kitchen, and I started moaning her name as she cupped my dick through my jeans.

She sighed mine in return when I palmed her breast through her shirt, and then the dark room was suddenly illuminated brightly and a booming voice shouted from behind us.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Scumbanner is going down! But who is at home? And the upcoming chapter is the one my beta has been salivating over ever since I told her my idea for Cougar Town. I hope you all enjoy what just happened and what's to come! Until next weekend (most likely).<strong>

**FIC REC! I came across a fantastically funny story the other day by the lovely Dazzleglo called Moose on the Loose. All I'll say is drunk vampire Edward talks to a moose in a tree. Want to know more? RUN TO HER PROFILE AND READ NOW! The story can be found in my favorites! Tell her I sent you!**


	25. Chapter 24 The Truth Comes Out

**So I'm kind of scared to post this, but know I have to. And I know that it's not yet the weekend, but I couldn't sit on this any longer or keep you waiting more than you had to. So, um, yeah, have at it! See you at the bottom!**

**Preciousfairymom80, the world's best beta ever...SAVE ME!**

**Not SM but I do OWN this story!**

* * *

><p>Cougar Town Chapter 24<p>

BPOV

I froze, literally froze. My hand was still cupping Edward's dick, his hand was on my breast, and I looked over his shoulder to the now lit room and took in a very purple faced Emmett.

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" Emmett screamed as he lunged forward, chest heaving, and collided with Edward, who released me and stepped back just in time.

"Emmett! Edward! Stop!" I screamed as Emmett let fist after fist collide with Edward's face.

"I," punch, "fucking," punch, "trusted," punch, "you!" Emmett delivered each word with the swing of his massive arm and I tried to pull him off of Edward, tried to help out, but I was no match for him.

Edward wasn't hitting Emmett back, just trying to block the punches that came his way while trying to get free.

I kept screaming at them, trying to pull Emmett off, and then there was a blonde haired woman next to me, eyes wide as she took in the scene for a moment, before jumping in to help me remove Emmett from Edward.

"Stop, Emmett! You're going to kill him!" I screamed and he just kept swinging. "Emmett! I love him! Stop!" I cried out, tears starting to stream down my face at what was happening, and it was enough to get Emmett to pause mid swing, giving Edward the chance to shimmy out of the way.

The blonde woman was helping Emmett off of the floor and I looked over at Edward, who had blood dripping down his face from a cut on his cheek, a busted lip, and a probably broken nose. I didn't think and grabbed a few tissues from the box on the entry way table, and went to tend to his injuries.

"Emmett Jacob McCarty! You had no right!" I screamed at him, and he shocked the hell out of me by actually laughing. He was fucking laughing!

"No, Mom, you had no right to even think about touching him!" he said in a deep, menacing tone. "I fucking warned you, Edward, I asked you if something was going on, and you fucking lied to me!" Emmett screamed and tried to lunge for Edward again, but I braced myself in front of him, making Emmett stop short.

"Wait, she's your mom? You said this was your house," the blonde woman, who looked oddly familiar, spoke up, looking between the rest of us as if she was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Excuse me, who the hell are you? And your house, Emmett?" I questioned, the mom tone filling my voice.

"I'm Rose, his girlfriend, and yes, he said he bought this house last month," the blonde woman, Rose, said.

"His g...girlfriend?" I asked, taking in the obviously older woman. "How fucking old are you?" I asked, knowing she was definitely over twenty-one.

"Twenty-seven, what's it to you? He's legal so it doesn't matter," she replied, her voice a bit of a sneer.

"Legal? Legal! He's fucking seventeen!" I screamed, "And it matters to me because I'm his mother!"

"You're lying, right, Emmett? You're twenty-one, right?" Rose turned to look at Emmett and asked him. But Emmett didn't reply, instead looking down at his hands, which were clenched into fists. "She's lying, right Emmett?" Rose asked again, and Emmett finally looked up at her.

"No, she's not," Emmett replied, his voice finally soft.

"You mean to tell me I fucked a seventeen-year-old?" she screeched, and then slapped Emmett and took off upstairs, no doubt to retrieve her belongings.

"Emmett! How could you deceive her like that? And what in the fuck did you think you were doing lying about your age and fucking around with a woman ten years older than you?" I seethed, and Emmett actually scoffed at me, fucking scoffed.

"You've got to be kidding me, right, Mom? You're fucking kidding me, right?" Emmett asked in a condescending manner and I wanted to slap him.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me, young man. Everything and everyone I do is legal!" I growled at him, and Emmett began to howl with laughter, so much so that I thought he had truly lost his mind.

"Take a look behind you, _Mother,_ and look again!" Emmett said in an ominous tone, and I quirked an eyebrow at him after I glanced behind me and only saw Edward, who was looking back at me with something unknown in his expression.

But before I could say anything further, Rose stormed down the stairs, bag slung over her shoulder, and walked through the kitchen, punching the garage door switch, and I heard it begin to rise. She didn't speak to Emmett and he started to follow her before I interceded.

"Don't you dare move from that spot, young man! I'm not through with you yet," I warned and he froze, turning to look at me with an almost murderous glare.

"You lost all rights to speak to me like a mother when you started fucking my best friend behind my back and turned into a fucking hypocrite," Emmett growled at me.

"I can talk to you however I want, and speaking of, I demand you give Edward an apology. You had no right to attack him, whether or not he is your friend! He's an adult and can make his own decisions on whom he wants to be with, and so can I!" I retorted and went to stand beside Edward, taking his free hand in mine and looking up at him.

I wanted Emmett to know that I was going to stay with Edward whether he liked it or not. Edward looked down at our intertwined hands, and back up to my face with sad eyes. I reached up to cup his face with my hand and Emmett lost it.

"Oh fuck my life! You really think you love him? Are you fucking him, too?" Emmett asked in a maniacal tone.

"That is none of your damn business, but yes I do love him and he loves me. I'm sorry if you aren't mature enough to understand or accept that, Emmett, but it is how it is," I replied, and Emmett actually smiled at me, fucking smiled in light of everything! This kid was digging his own grave quickly.

"So I take it you don't know, huh? You think he's so perfect and mature and old enough to do whatever he wants, right? Well, guess what, Mom? HE'S FUCKING SEVENTEEN TOO!" Emmett screamed the last part and everything was suddenly still and quiet in my world.

I looked up at Edward, asking with my eyes if what Emmett was saying was true, and he kept my gaze, nodded once, and that was all it took.

I slipped my hand from his and began backing away.

"He's wrong, right? He's lying and you're really eighteen, right?" I started to ask in a rapid pace. "You aren't seventeen, are you? I didn't sleep with a seventeen-year-old child, did I?" Edward winced at my words.

My world was spinning out of control around me, things moving faster and blurring into one giant clusterfuck of shit, and the only thing clear to me at that moment was Edward moving towards me.

"Bella," he said my name in a strained voice, his hand reaching for me. "Please let me explain. Please, Bella, baby, I love you."

But I couldn't hear any of it; I couldn't believe what was going on, what was unfolding in front of me.

"Get…get out of my house," I said softly, not even sure if I had actually vocalized it loud enough for him to hear, but apparently I did because his face fell, broke into pieces of anguish as I dismissed him from my life.

"I love you, Bella. Remember that, please. I love you," Edward said, keeping his now tear clouded eyes trained on mine, which were already leaking, and then he walked out of my house.

_I fucked a seventeen-year-old kid. I fucked a seventeen-year-old kid. Not only was he underage, but he was my student…a double whammy. I knew it was wrong to mess with my student, but he was eighteen. Emmett had told me so when they first started hanging out, right? Emmett…Emmett…Emmett!_

I looked around the living room, coming out of my self-loathing haze, and he wasn't there.

I heard thumping coming from upstairs and rushed up there to find Emmett throwing clothes and other items into a few duffle bags.

"Emmett, what do you think you're doing?" I asked him, and he didn't turn to look at me, choosing to move around the room gathering more items instead.

"I'm going to Dad's house," was all he said, and more tears began to fall.

In a matter of moments my perfect world disintegrated and I lost not only my boyfriend, but my son too, who was infinitely more important.

"Please don't go, Emmett. I'm sorry," I cried to him, but not going to him thankfully, because he chose that moment to whirl around angrily.

"What exactly are you sorry for, huh, Mom? Are you sorry that you lied to me? Or that you fucked my best friend behind my back? Or that you are a fucking hypocrite who thinks it's ok to fuck someone who's seventeen, but not allow their own seventeen-year-old the option to date someone older? Which is it, Mom?"

I didn't answer right away and he went back to clearing out dresser drawers. I swallowed thickly and found my voice to reply.

"All of it," I said quietly, and he stopped moving, his shoulders lurching with the deep, heaving breaths he was taking in.

"You know, if you two had come to me and told me, I might not have been so pissed about it," Emmett said quietly, like that was the thing that hurt him the most, not being confided in by his mother or his best friend.

"I'm sorry, Em. Really I am. Please don't go," I begged again, but he zipped up his bags and threw them over his shoulders.

"I can't stay here right now and look at you knowing what you did." Emmett said in an eerily calm tone, and I knew not to fight him on it.

I stepped back to let him out of his room and followed him downstairs, not wanting to see him go, but I knew it was the best thing at the time.

"Please call me when you get there? I love you, Emmett," I told him and wrapped my arms around his torso, hugging him deeply. He didn't return it.

"I'll make sure you know I got there," were the final words he said to me as he slung his bags into his jeep, climbed up, started it, and roared down the driveway leaving me alone in the catastrophe that was my life.

I watched until I couldn't see his lights anymore. I went to my car to get my bags, and noticed that Edward's were missing from the back. I tried not to think about it, or him, but he kept invading my thoughts as I emptied the car, locked it and the house up, and retreated to my bedroom to unpack.

An hour and many tears and screams later, I heard my phone beeping. I checked it and saw that I had a missed call and a voicemail.

Not looking to see who the call was, I dialed my voicemail and almost crumpled on the floor when Edward's broken velvet voice filtered through the speaker.

_Bella, please answer the phone. I need to explain. I love you, baby, I truly do. I thought you knew, understood, and didn't care that I was seventeen. Please don't do this, Bella. Please! God,_ his voice broke as if he was fighting back cries of anguish,_ don't leave me, Bella, baby. I need you, I love you. Come back to me baby. Baby please, please, come back to me. Please! Call me back. _

I don't know why, but I saved the message and then sat back on my bed, wiping at something on my cheek only to discover that it was my own tears falling again.

I tried to remember what had me believing that Edward was eighteen. I recalled Emmett telling me that he thought he was eighteen and about a big birthday party that had been thrown for him. And he didn't act seventeen, or even eighteen, for that matter. He was more mature, wiser, and had deeper emotions than any other kid I had ever met. He was wise beyond his years, almost as if he was trapped in a younger body or had been forced to grow up way too fast.

How on earth had I fallen for him? A seventeen-year-old? I should have check on it, made sure, and not acted on anything until I could confirm, without a doubt, that he was legal. How could I actually love someone so young? And how could they be emotionally stable enough to return that type of love like Edward had?

So many things I was unsure of, but there was one thing I was sure of. Never underestimate the appeal of a seventeen-year-old boy.

With that thought, I fell into an uneasy sleep full of nightmares about jail, minors, my students, and Emmett and Edward trying to kill each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, epic author note time. Now, I know most of you were believing that he was 18, and that I didn't say otherwise. But, I want to say that in the story summary I did put in that he was 17. And, in Stephenie Meyer's world, Edward was essentially only 17 when he and Bella married. Yes, she was only 18, and not old enough to be his mother, but still, he was 17, and we ALL lusted after him, craved those missing sex scenes, and flocked here to get them. I kept dropping hints throughout the story as to him not being 18 and some of you picked up on it, while others didn't, and there were still those that thought he was even older than 18 and those that thought he was only 16. But, he is 17. Now, I do want to add in that I promise a HEA so please keep reading. Shit is still going to happen that will have you reeling with disbelief. And please, put the guns, knives, pitchforks, and torches away. But, just in case, I'm going to go tuck myself away in my hidden bomb shelter and begin typing furiously away on the next chapter of this and work on my other story (which has a VERY legal Edward in it), The Presidential Treatment. <strong>

**My beta is anxiously awaiting all your reviews and will be forwarding them to me in my hiding spot, lol!  
><strong>

**See you in a week or so!  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 25 Half Truths

**And here we are again! I know the last chapter was a big reveal and blow up, but I do promise a HEA! Please trust me! **

**Thanks go to preciousfairymom80, who is my beta, rock, and all around best twifey, sister, and best friend I could have ever hoped for. Hopefully see you in 20 days for Hunger Games!**

**I'm not SM but I do OWN this story!**

* * *

><p>Cougar Town Chapter 25<p>

EPOV

"Get…get out of my house," Bella said softly, and my face fell, broke into pieces of anguish as she dismissed me from her life.

"I love you, Bella. Remember that, please. I love you," I said, trying desperately not to cry while I kept my eyes trained on Bella's, which were already leaking, and then I walked out of her house.

I wanted to stay, to fight for my woman, but I saw the look of horror and disgust in her eyes when she found out the truth.

I grabbed my bags out of her vehicle and began walking, I think toward home. I really wasn't sure that I was actually headed in the right direction, lost as I was in my own head, but I kept walking, thinking of Bella, and yes, even crying.

I thought she had known I was only seventeen! I thought she realized seeing as how she had access to all my files.

"How could she not have known?" I screamed out loud to the empty street, dropping my bags as my arms rose toward the sky. "FUCK!" I bellowed, and then sagged to my knees.

It was over, she said. She told me to leave, to get out of her house. Didn't she understand how much I loved her? How could she just turn her back on me when she had told me she loved me too? I just couldn't understand.

I sat there on my heels, replaying in my battered mind what had gone down at Bella's house, and how Emmett found out… God, Emmett! He was my best friend, the first I had really ever had. Sure, the kids at school were nice to me, but only because my family had money and they thought they could get something being my 'friend'. But Emmett, he didn't care at all. He had accepted me as just Edward, teammate and classmate. To him, I wasn't Edward, heir to the Cullen fortune. I was just his best friend, and I ruined that, too, by not telling him about Bella and me.

Why did I have to be so fucking naïve as to think she just knew and was ok with it? In all fairness, she fucking started it. And there I go sounding like a seventeen year old, pointing fingers instead of taking blame. I could have said no, turned her down, stopped coming over every weekend. But I wanted to in order to see her, watch her, and hope for her to say or do something to me, with me.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there, in the middle of the road, tears streaming down my broken and bloody face, but I realized I wasn't alone when the blue lights reflected off the street and cars around me.

"Stand up, hands on your head, and turn around," a deep voice commanded me, and I did as told. It wasn't like my night couldn't get any worse than it already had.

"What's your name, son?" the officer asked as he sauntered toward me, gun still in hand, headlights illuminating my shame.

"Edward Cullen, sir," I replied, the manners I had been bred with quickly surfacing with the appearance of superiority in front of me.

"Carlisle and Esme's son?" the officer asked and I nodded. "Where are you coming from? And what happened to your face?"

"I just left my friend's house, and we got into a fight," I explained vaguely, not knowing who this officer was or what would happen if I said anything more detailed. On a good note, my tears had stopped spilling for the moment, saving me the embarrassment of crying in front of a man, an officer no less.

"Which friend?" the officer questioned, and I was reluctant to answer, but knew it was in my best interest.

"Emmett McCarty," I said with a soft sigh, and the officer before me stiffened noticeably.

"Damn that boy! I told Bella that he would eventually lash out," the officer muttered loudly and I found myself looking at him in confusion. Apparently he noticed because he explained. "I'm Chief Swan, Bella's father and Emmett's grandfather."

And I almost pissed myself right then and there. If this man knew what had just gone down, I was sure that I would be shot dead for touching his daughter and hurting his grandson, no matter how old they were or how much a part of it they had been. I thought quickly and came up with a plausible explanation for the fight.

"Sir, Chief Swan, really, the fight was just a misunderstanding. He and I were into the same…girl," I said the word carefully, trying to not give away anything, "and we got into an argument and punches were thrown. I left before anything else could happen. But I'm fine and was just heading home," I tried to explain, hoping that he bought it.

"If that's all, why were you sitting in the middle of the road? One of the neighbors called in about a man in the street screaming and crying," Chief Swan asked with a pointed look, as if he smelled the bullshit I was trying to feed him. I almost confessed under his stare, but I found my footing quickly and came up with another lie.

"Because I gave up the girl, even though I love her, so he could have her," I said softly, almost a whisper, and understanding crossed Chief Swan's face.

"Well Son, that's an admirable thing to do. So, um, how about I escort you home, make sure you get there, ok?"

"Um, yeah, thanks," I replied, but still stood there, hands on my head as he had initially ordered.

"Son, you can relax, and grab your bags," he stated before heading toward the cruiser and opening the back door for me.

I grabbed my stuff and followed him, sliding in behind the Plexiglas divider, and the door was shut. Once Chief Swan was behind the wheel, he started heading toward my house, seemingly familiar with my address, but it was a small town where everyone knew everyone.

The ride was quiet on the way there, Chief Swan not speaking, and me not initiating anything in fear that I would say something wrong, causing Bella trouble. And a few minutes later he was pulling into my driveway, right behind my parent's vehicles!

Shit! What were they doing home? They were supposed to be in New York for a conference this weekend.

"Well, Edward, take care of that face, and I'm sorry Emmett did that to you. I'm going to make sure I have a talk with him. He knows better than to use violence to solve his problems," Chief Swan said as he let me out of the back seat.

"You don't have to do that, Chief Swan. I'm sure things will be better after we both cool down," I said, hoping he took my advice.

He didn't reply, just nodded, but I had a feeling that he wasn't going to listen to me. I kept my eyes forward as I headed for the front door, and quietly let myself in, hoping that my parents were asleep, but as it wasn't that late, I knew that my hopes were futile.

Just after I closed the door, my mother was there, shock all over her face as she took in my appearance.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! What happened to you?" she almost screamed and that was all it took to get my father's attention, him arriving a moment later from his study.

He took one look at me and motioned for me to follow him, which I did, and I found myself in the kitchen, under the bright track lights, being mended by the skilled hands of my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

My mom kept asking questions as I was cleaned up, two stitches were placed beside my eye, and ointment was applied to the rest. I didn't answer her, and finally my father told her to go wait in the living room. Once we were alone, he finally spoke.

"How did this happen, Edward?" Carlisle asked and I sighed, not wanting to explain my half truth again, but thankful that I had already made one up for Chief Swan.

"Emmett and I got into a fight at his house," I explained after he was done tending to my face.

"Well, your knuckles aren't busted open, so I take it you didn't fight back?"

"No sir, but the fight was my fault and I deserved what I got."

"What makes you think you deserved to have your faced used as a punching bag?"

"It's complicated, Father," I said with a sigh, not wanting to relive the night for fear of more tears falling and breaking down in front of the man who expected me to be a man.

"I'm sure I can follow," he replied dryly, and I knew I had to tell him something.

"It's a big mix up, really, but Emmett and I, um, cared for the same woman, girl, female, and he didn't know that I liked her too, and he found out tonight, and this is what happened."

"That doesn't make it your fault."

"It does when I knew he loved her before I even tried for her affections."

"Son, that still doesn't make it your fault. I take it the female in question returned your 'affections'?"

"Yes."

"So doesn't that make it her fault? Especially if she had feelings for Emmett before she had feelings for you, but did not end things with him before starting them with you?" And I knew Carlisle had a point, but I still felt at fault for everything.

"Maybe, but I still take the blame. Are we, um, done here? My head is really pounding and I'd like to go to bed."

"Sure, but take these, one every four hours as needed," Carlisle said, opening his medical bag and handing me a bottle of mild pain pills. And I could definitely use more than one at that moment.

"Thanks, Father," I replied, taking the bottle, and heading for the stairs.

I bypassed the living room and headed straight for my room, quickly shutting the door behind me, but that didn't keep me from avoiding my mother, because she sat on my bed, waiting to ambush me.

"So Emmett McCarty did that to you?" she asked pointedly, and I sighed once more, knowing that she was going to be the hardest one to convince with my story.

"Yes, Mother. I'm sure you were listening to what I told Father," I replied, setting my bags on the floor by my dresser.

"And you say that this was all over a girl?"

"Yes, a girl," I said, grabbing out some clothes to change into that weren't so bloody.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her voice softening to the tone that always broke me, and I had to fight to stay solid under her interrogation.

My mother had this one tone that she could use that always had me singing the truth, and I had finally managed to fight it off some, but now was so not the time for her to use it on me. I was already emotionally unstable as it was, and didn't need her to coerce me with her tone.

"Edward? Really, you can tell me what _really_ happened," she said in that tone again, and I felt the tears pooling in my eyes, but I fought to keep them from escaping.

"Mom," I whimpered, knowing that I was near the breaking point. "Please, can we just not talk about this tonight? Please just leave it alone?"

Something in my voice, my expression, had her conceding to my request and she simply nodded and headed out of the room, closing the door behind her two seconds before I collapsed on my bed, the tears no longer restrained.

I cried for what felt like hours, let all my emotions pour out until I felt like the shell of the guy I had been just hours before. Everything was so fucked up and I didn't know how to even think about beginning to fix it. One thing I did know, Bella Swan had broken my heart when she told me to leave.

It was that thought that brought on a new wave of tears, and I eventually cried myself to sleep sometime later that night, lost to the thought of never having my Bella again.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Edward is taking it pretty hard and getting it from all times, it seems. But he's not going to stay crying on his bed for all of eternity. Our Cubward wouldn't do that! And there will be more of Charlie and Carlisle, and Charlie's absence from the story to this point will be explained in an upcoming chapter. Don't forget to tell Cubward how much you love him, he really needs it right now.<br>**


	27. Chapter 26 False Explanations

**I'm back, and I want to apologize for not issuing a Kleenex warning with the last two chapters. And reiterate that this story will have a HEA. I promise you that much, but the road is still rocky and needing to be paved, so be patient. The storm isn't over yet for these two. Oh, and I want to thank all of you who have stuck around after the big age reveal. I lost over 500 readers when it came out that Edward was really only 17, so to those who are hanging on for the ride, I love you all!  
><strong>

**Thanks, eternally, go to preciousfairymom80, whom I hope to see in 2 weeks for Hunger Games! Crossing my fingers that babysitting holds for the excursion for it. **

**I'm not SM and don't own Twilight but I do OWN this story! **

* * *

><p>Cougar Town Chapter 26<p>

BPOV

Knock, knock, knock. Ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong.

"Go away," I mumbled and covered my head up with my pillow, nowhere near in the mood to get up and go see who was at my door at... I stretched to look at the clock, momentarily uncovering my head, and suddenly had the urge to shoot someone because it was only six in the morning.

Knock, knock, knock. Ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong.

_They'll go away eventually_, I guessed and buried myself back into my bed, trying to forget the last twelve hours of my life, and how everything had gone to shit in them.

"Bella, get down here and open this door right now!" I heard my dad's voice over a megaphone, and I shot straight up in the bed, instantly panicking.

_He knows! He has to know! Shit! I'm going to jail! I'm going to be on the five o'clock news! _

"You have to the count of three!" my dad's voice echoed up through the dark sky. I grabbed my robe and threw it on hastily as I ran down the stairs and flung the door open.

Charlie's hand was raised, ready to knock again, and the megaphone was in his free hand, ready for use if need be.

"About damn time, I've been out here for thirty minutes," he grumbled and moved to step inside. I slid over and let him pass, closing the door behind him and hoping none of my neighbors were woke up by his morning call.

"Dad? It's too early. Can whatever this is wait?" I asked, finally beginning to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Actually, no, it can't," was his reply, so I walked away from him, into the kitchen, and began making coffee. I had a feeling I was going to need it.

Charlie didn't follow me, and I wasn't sure where he had gone until he appeared a few minutes later, a serious expression on his face.

"Where the hell is Emmett?" he asked, and I knew then that he had been upstairs looking for him, but why, I didn't know.

"He, um, he went to Jacob's," I said, trying to cover for him.

"He went, or you sent him?"

"He went on his own." I poured a cup of the freshly brewed coffee and offered it to Charlie, which he took, then poured another for myself. The kitchen was quiet for a minute as I sipped on the too hot beverage, and then Charlie surprised me.

"I know what he did, Bella, and I'm going to have a talk with him. I saw his friend, the Cullen kid, and I know that he didn't have any marks showing he fought back, so this is all on Emmett."

_Shit! He saw Edward? What in the hell did he tell him? Think fast! Think fast!_

"Dad, really, it was just a misunderstanding between boys," I started but Charlie cut me off.

"I know all about it, that boy, Edward, told me. Something about both of them liking the same girl and Emmett finding out, blah blah blah, normal teenage drama. But that doesn't give him the right to go off and beat the hell out of someone, especially his friend! Damn it! I knew that boy needed a positive male in his life, but you wanted me to let you do it on your own, you and that pathetic excuse of a husband and father, Jacob. He's nothing but poison for Emmett and you, and I can't say that I'm sorry you two split up, but Emmett does NOT need to be up there, learning that his actions are excusable, or that he can run from his problems. You better get him home today! That boy and I have a lot to talk about," Charlie practically yelled most of it, and I stood there, frozen, trying to think of something to say while trying not to break down in tears in front of him.

I had just lost my son due to me falling in love with his best friend. I had just lost my boyfriend because he never told me he was only seventeen and I was way too stupid to check for myself and make sure! I was the reason everything was messed up, the reason why everyone in my life that I truly loved and cared for and wanted there day in and day out, was gone.

"Dad, I know this! You think I wanted him to go? Think I asked for it? There's a…situation going on right now, one that I can't tell you about or really explain, but things are difficult with Emmett and me right now, and he isn't even talking to me," I tried to tell him without bursting into tears.

"Bells, what's going on? What do you mean he won't talk to you?"

"I…I can't tell you, Dad. But I'm going to fix it. I'm going to fix everything, I promise."

"Are you ok, Bella? Did something else happen last night?" Charlie asked and I almost confessed everything right there on the spot. I wanted to be free of the secret, to tell everyone what had happened and how it was all my fault, but I kept tight lipped and tried to placate him so I could go back to wallowing.

"Everything's fine, Dad. I promise. I'm just tired and emotional after what happened with the boys last night and Emmett leaving," I said in a tired voice. "Emmett probably needs to just cool off."

"Why did he leave? It couldn't have been just over the fight."

"I…I'm not really sure, Dad. But I'm going to get him back home, soon. I promise, ok? Now, can I go back to bed? I was up pretty late last night."

"Sure thing, Bella. I'll call you later and see if you've talked to Emmett. And if not, I can always go up there and bring him home, especially since you have custody and all."

I half heartedly smiled at his comment and hugged him before seeing him to the door. Once it was closed behind him, I stumbled my way back upstairs and threw myself onto the bed. I wanted and needed to talk to someone who would understand what I was going through, and the only person was Alice.

Not even paying attention to the time, I grabbed my cell phone and called her. Thankfully she answered and sounded like she was awake.

"Alice, I need you," I said, my voice cracking under the weight of everything I was about to unload on her.

"Bella? Are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened?" she asked hurriedly into the phone.

"Can…can you come over? It's hard to explain everything over the phone."

"Give me an hour and I'll be there," was her reply and the line clicked, forcing my phone to end the call.

I think I lay on my bed crying for that entire hour, and apparently forgot to lock the door when I saw Charlie out, because Alice was suddenly in my room, calling my name, and hugging me to her.

Not even waiting for her to ask, I began telling her everything from the beginning to the end. I didn't spare any details about not looking at his records, about my blatant innuendos toward him, about how we initially met and then how we finally ended up together. I told her about the trip away, what made us return early, and finally what had gone down with Emmett when we got home. I even told her about Emmett and his older woman, Rose, and Alice's eyes narrowed momentarily at the name, but then went back to the caring ones that had been looking at me during the confession.

Finally, when I ended, and I could take a deep breath, she began.

"Bella, first off, I have to say it. I told you so! You didn't look and check to see how old he was? Or even ask him? Jesus! Didn't I warn you? The legal age of consent in Washington _is_ sixteen," she said and my eyes widened and I actually felt my hope spike at the thought that what had happened was totally legal and I wasn't going to rot in prison. "_But_, it is eighteen when there is a relationship between the person and the adult, such as a coach or a _teacher_." And there went my hopes. I was going to be behind bars if anyone found out.

"So…" I started and Alice cut me off.

"So when does he turn eighteen?"

"This summer, June I think."

"Well then, you two can't do anything else for six months. How hard can that be?"

"You don't understand, Alice! I kicked him out! I told him to get out of my life! And I lost Emmett because I was with Edward! I am the reason everything is so fucked up! Me! And my son won't talk to me, only texted to let me know he made it to his dad's house, and Edward has called and left me a voicemail, begging me, and I…I don't know what to do to fix any of this!"

I was crying again, pulling at my hair in frustration, and heard my phone ringing on the bed. Alice reached for it and held it up so I could see. It was Edward. I rejected the call and a moment later, my phone beeped with a voicemail. Then it was ringing, Edward calling again. Once more it went to voicemail, and again, Edward called back.

The fifth time, I actually called to listen to the voicemails.

"Bella? Please answer. I'm calling back. I'm not letting you go; not letting you let me go. I love you too much!"

"Bella, answer the phone. I know you're up and are rejecting me. Please don't do this, baby. I love you and I know you love me too. Please answer the phone.

"Answer the phone, Bella. I have to talk to you. You have to understand why I didn't tell you. I'm calling you again."

"Pick up the phone, Bella. Please, baby, please! I love you!

"If you don't pick up the phone, I'm coming over there. I'm calling back in ten minutes and if you reject me again, I'm driving over there. Bella, I love you and need to talk to you, to make you understand."

That was the last one and I sat there, staring at the phone, aching from hearing his voice.

"Are you going to answer if he calls back?" Alice asked, and I had actually forgotten she was right there as I had been so lost in his voice.

"I…I don't know."

"Do you believe he really loves you?"

"Yes," I replied, because I really did believe him. I heard the weight of the emotion when he said it.

"Do you really love him?" Alice asked.

"Yes," I answered without hesitation.

"And can you get past his age? Because right now, that's the only thing stopping you."

"I…I don't know, but even if I get past his age, I'm still his teacher," I said, because I really didn't. It was different now that I knew he was only seventeen.

"Bella, think about this. What difference does six months make in someone's age? He'll graduate before his birthday, and if you can't wait, you can always transfer schools. If you weren't his teacher and he wasn't your student, and it was completely legal, would you be with him?" And that was the million dollar question. I thought about the answer and knew what I would do if that were really the case.

"Yes, I would be with him."

"Then answer the phone when he calls back," Alice said, and right then, as if it was fate, my phone rang with Edward on the other end of the line.

* * *

><p><strong>Will she answer? Will they work things out? What about the damage with Emmett? And is Charlie going to hear about it? Or what about Carlisle and Esme? They know something is going on, I promise you that. Leave Cubward and Cougarella some love and good luck wishes on fixing this mess. <strong>

**Don't forget to check out my other WIP, The Presidential Treatment, and cast your vote for Prezward! I'm team Prezward and team Cubward, how about you?**

**See you next weekend!  
><strong>


	28. Chapter 27 Approval

**So, I had hoped to have this up Friday, but I had written myself into a corner and it took my beta, preciousfairymom80, who is all sorts of fucking amazing, to help me get out of it. And I hope the alerts come through because failfiction is at it's finest right now, not sending out updates or anything. GRRRRR!**

**Ok, little news... *Dances around wildly, doing some weird busted ass dance move that looks like the cabbage patch mixed with the lawn mower or some shit* We broke 1000 reviews! We broke 1000 reviews! (on FF that is). But still, I'm fucking amazed and happy and giddy and excited and... Well, you get the picture. Thank you so much, all of you, who have loved and stayed with this story. I promise you won't be disappointed!**

**Thanks go to preciousfairymom80, especially for her help on this chapter. I wouldn't be able to do it without you chica! See you in less than a week! FUCKING SQUEE!**

**Not SM but I do OWN this story! So don't steal, it's illegal! lol**

* * *

><p>Cougar Town Chapter 27<p>

BPOV

"Bella? Bella? Are you there?" Edward's frantic voice traveled through the phone. "Baby, is that you? Please, god, Bella talk to me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't make sure you knew, sorry I didn't tell you. Bella, I love you, please say something. Bella? Bella?" Edward's voice was getting more frantic with each word that came out, and I just sat there, listening to him, trying to figure out how to tell him what needed to be done. When his voice began to break on his final words, I found my own and spoke up.

"Edward? I'm here. And, look, before you say anything else," I started but he interrupted again.

"Oh, Bella! Thank god you're there. I'm sorry, Bella. I am. I should have told you, I shouldn't have assumed," Edward started rambling, but I cut him short before he could shoulder any more blame.

"Edward, stop. It's no one's fault, and if it was anyone's, it would be mine. I'm the ald…the one that should have made sure. But I didn't and what happened can't be undone. But I'm going to fix this…with Emmett, with you, and with me. So I need you to give me some time, please. I need to figure out what to do and how to do it. Ok?" I said, hoping that Edward would understand.

As much as I loved him, my son came first and I needed to fix things with him foremost. Other than my dad, he was the only one I had. Yeah, Edward would be there if I let him, but he wasn't family, and family was my top priority.

Finishing my thoughts I realized that Edward still hadn't spoken a reply.

"Edward? Are you there?" I asked, and I heard him take in a shaky breath.

"You still…don't want me…do you?" he asked in a broken voice. And I nearly crumbled.

"Edward, listen to me, ok. Your age doesn't matter, but I just…can't do this between us right now, not until something happens to make it safe, ok?"

"What do you mean? You don't have to lie to me. I can take it. If you really don't want me, just tell me," he said, and I could swear I heard tears in words.

"If I wasn't your teacher, or if you were eighteen, there wouldn't be anything anyone could do about us, but right now, if someone found out… Well, I'd probably end up in jail, and I can't risk that, Edward. I have to be here for Emmett, and until I get him to come around, I can't be with you. I want you to know that I love you, but I need time, and I need to fix things with Emmett before we can work on us. So, please…please just let me have time." I fought to keep the even tone and composure of my voice, to not break down and succumb to my emotions. If Edward begged me to get back with him that moment, I would have broke and done it. But I had to fix things with Emmett first…he came before anyone else.

"O…ok," Edward mumbled, "I'll, uh, I'll be waiting for you to call. I love you."

And with Edward's completely broken voice tearing my heart apart, the line went silent as Edward hung up.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Alice asked, looking at me carefully, as if I was going to break.

I took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and tried to get my mind and emotions together. I needed to do this, to take care of family first. Emmett was the only person that mattered right now, and if I couldn't fix things with him, I couldn't begin to fix things with Edward, if they could be fixed.

"Yes, Alice, I'm fine," I said, wiping away an errant tear. "Or at least, I will be, after I talk to Emmett."

She nodded in understanding and I tried calling him, but his phone went straight to voicemail. I continued to try calling, every ten minutes or so, but each time it went to voicemail. After two hours of this, I finally decided to call Jacob.

But talking to him didn't do anything other than piss me off.

"He's not here," was Jacob's reply when I asked to talk to him.

"What do you mean he isn't there?" I screamed into the phone.

"He showed up last night and got real interested in the computer, and I went out with Nessie, and when I got back he wasn't here, hasn't been back since either," he said as if Emmett's whereabouts weren't his concern since he had apparently been swimming in the Lock with a monster instead of taking care of his son.

I was so pissed that I hung up on him and started getting dressed, explaining everything to Alice while I did so.

"This Rose woman, I think she's the woman from the club in Port Angeles. Do you know where she lives?" I asked her since the Rose at the club was Jasper's cousin.

Alice and I compared her descriptions and realized that she was the same woman, and Alice gave me directions to her house in Port Angeles. I thanked her and got into my SUV, and headed out of Forks, Alice behind me, and I hoped that Emmett was with Rose. If he wasn't, and I couldn't find him, I was going to have to involve my dad, which would lead to an explanation I wasn't ready for.

*~*CT*~*

I pulled up outside of Rose's house, and breathed a sigh of relief when I spotted Emmett's jeep sitting there. At least I knew where he was and didn't have to call Charlie. I took a deep breath and walked up to the door, hesitating a moment before knocking. I heard someone moving around on the other side, and then a muffled 'shit' exclaimed before the door slowly opened, a disheveled Rose looking out.

"Here to do more damage?" she asked, looking over me as if she was sizing me up for a fight. I ignored the instinct to assert dominance over her, ignored my Momma Bear instincts, and got down to the heart of the matter.

"I can't get Emmett to answer his phone, and his father said that he left there sometime last night. Alice told me where you lived and I was hoping that Emmett was here, which I see he is. Can I talk to him?" I said as politely as I could.

"He's, uh, asleep right now. You can, um, wait while I try to get him up," she offered and opened the door more so I could enter.

I walked inside, trying to keep my wandering eyes to a minimum.

"You can have a seat, if you want. I'll go get Emmett," Rose said, starting to walk out of the room, but I stopped her.

"Can I talk to you first, please?"

She sighed heavily and turned around, sitting down in the middle of the couch. I took the spot next to her, to which she promptly scooted over, and I tried to not let it bother me, and started talking instead.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry, first of all, about last night and how everything happened. I didn't ever think I would meet my son's girlfriend that way, but I am honored to meet you. You have one hell of a man by your side," I started and Rose made to interrupt me, but I stopped her.

"Please, let me finish while I can. This is a little difficult for me." Rose nodded and shut her mouth, so I continued. "I know that you walked out last night, but knowing that Emmett came here after going to his father's house, I'm assuming he came to talk to you, apologize, explain himself and his actions, and age omissions. Allowing him to stay, as it appears you have, shows me that you still care for him and wouldn't leave him out in the cold. Also, I'm assuming that you two did talk, and may have possibly worked things out. I'm not sure what all he said to you, or what he explained, but I have recently discovered that it is legal for the two of you to see each other, as the age of consent is sixteen."

"Did you find that out to make sure you could continue fucking his best friend?" Rose spat out, unable to keep her comment quiet.

"Actually, Alice informed me of it, but even knowing that, I still cannot be with Edward, as I am his teacher and he is under the age of eighteen. So no matter what I want right now, I'm not going to engage in it," I replied, not hiding anything from her.

"So why tell me then? I highly doubt that you're going to approve of Emmett and I given the age difference!" The venom in Rose's voice was of a protective nature, and I knew right then that she really did love Emmett, which made my next admission that much easier.

"Actually, that's where you're wrong. I can't stop Emmett from seeing you, and I don't think I would when I can clearly see how much you two care for each other. If you make my son happy, then I'm happy for him. But I do ask that you two tone down your relationship some until he graduates. That isn't to say that I won't let the two of you see each other, but I don't want it hidden, and I definitely do _not_ want him in your club. Can you assure me of that?"

I watched Rose's facial expression go from apprehension to understanding to acceptance, and finally let out the breath I had been unknowingly holding when she nodded and agreed.

"Ok, good. Now, it is very nice to meet you, Rose," I said, holding my hand out to shake hers, and she smiled and took it, returning the gesture, and I could tell that things were beginning to look up. "Now I'm ready to talk to Emmett."

"No need, I heard it all," Emmett's voice sounded out in the room, and both Rose and I jumped.

"Jesus, Emmett! I told you not to scare me like that, you ass!" Rose scolded him, moving to stand by him. I watched as she gave him a hug and a short peck on the lips, and the look they gave each other solidified my resolve that I had made the right decision with them. "Now, be nice. I'm going to go shower and give the two of you some time alone."

Emmett kissed her back, then huffed and came across the room, sitting in a chair instead of beside me on the couch. It was silent for a minute, until he broke it.

"Well, you wanted to talk, I'm here, you're here, so talk." I was slightly hurt by the anger in his voice, but he had every right.

"I'm sorry, Emmett. I want you to know that first, and I love you and never meant to hurt you. It was never my intention. And as you heard, I approve of you and Rose, but I wish you would have told me about her."

"Let me guess, you're just doing this so I say it's ok for you and Edward, right? Because it's not ok, Mom. You should have known he was off limits! He was my best friend!"

"That's not my reasoning behind this. You're the first person who matters, Emmett. And if you don't want me with him then I won't be with him. But I would ask you to think about our feelings in the matter. You can't help who you fall for, and it was never my intention to fall for Edward. Believe me when I say that I fought it as long as I could. But I met him before I knew who he was and before you two ever met. I was attracted to him, and that attraction grew. Even after I discovered that he was my student, and you two became friends; I just couldn't stop the way I felt about him. I love him, Emmett, and I would hope that you could understand that. But, it if it's your wish that I never see him again, then I won't. Because you are the most important person to me and I only want to make you happy." I finished talking, and fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

I wanted Emmett to believe me and know that I really didn't mean for any of it to happen. But I was going to stand by my words , no matter how much it broke my heart to even think that, and not see Edward if Emmett didn't approve. It would hurt, did already even offering the stipulation to Emmett, but it was a pain I was willing to endure.

"How can I trust you, after everything you've lied about lately? How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I'll just have to show you, but like I said, your happiness is more important than anything, and if it makes you happy for me to not see Edward, then I won't. I should have told you from the beginning when I couldn't fight it any longer. But I was stupid and now I've made an even bigger mess. I am trying to clean it up."

"Dammit! Why'd you a have to put it like that? Huh?" Emmett yelled and I was somewhat confused. "Why couldn't you have just said you wouldn't see him? Why did you have to tell me how you felt about him? Fuck!" Emmett growled and for once, I didn't scold him for his language. He had earned a few free passes with me at the moment. "Fine, fuck! See him if you want, but I don't want to know anything about it or see anything!" Emmett growled, and I was shocked, trying to wrap my head around what he had just said.

"Huh?" was my brilliant reply.

"You heard me, I don't want to see it or hear it or know about it; but I can't sit here and make a decision that will make you miserable, even as mad as I am right now. So, shit! I guess you have my approval, or whatever you want to call it, to...you know...be with Edward. But I'm not calling him Dad!"

I was shocked still and quiet for a minute before my excitement got the best of me, and then I was across the room, hugging Emmett and thanking him, completely disregarding my age and place.

I certainly hadn't expected things to go down like this, but was glad that I had hoped for the silver lining on my cloudy day. Now all I had to do was get Edward to agree to wait until school was out, and I had a feeling that it wasn't going to go so smoothly.

~*~CT~*~

I stayed for about an hour longer with Rose and Emmett, talking to them some and seeing how they were with one another. But I knew that they needed time together to repair the damage that had been done the day before, so I excused myself and told Emmett to be home the next evening for dinner so we could talk. He agreed, hugged and kissed me on my cheek, and I left him with his girlfriend to head back home.

My outlook on the events that had occurred was much brighter after fixing things with Emmett, and I found myself singing along with the cheesy Christmas songs on the radio...loudly.

I was so distracted by my giddiness that I didn't notice Edward's vehicle behind me until I was halfway home. Shocked that he was following me, I pulled over on the side of the road and got out, walking up to his car as it slowed to a stop behind mine.

"What in the hell, Edward? Are you following me?" I yelled at him, angry that he hadn't listened to me.

He got out and shut his car door, moving us between our vehicles to talk.

"I just...I had to make sure that you were telling the truth, about still wanting me and all," Edward said, pain and sadness etched all over his face as he said the words in an unsure manner.

"Oh god, Edward! Of course I do. I told you so! But I also said that I need time, that I need to fix things with Emmett."

"Did you talk to him?" Edward asked, relief flooding his features at my assurance of my feelings.

"Yeah, and he, um, gave us permission, but..." I started to tell him about my reservations, about waiting until graduation; but I couldn't talk because Edward's lips were suddenly on mine.

It was as if the confirmation of Emmett's approval was all he needed to make his move again, and I was helpless under his kiss. As much as I wanted to fight it, I couldn't, and I lost myself to his lips, molding my body to his.

I wasn't sure how long we stood there, but all I knew was one moment, we were kissing, and the next, tires were squealing and Edward was moving in front of me to protect me from what was coming.

* * *

><p><strong>So, um, if you want to kill someone for the ending here, I would like to direct you to my beta. It was her idea. So yeah, if you are in the South Carolina area and wish to pay her a mob style visit, message me and I'll give you directions. <strong>

**See you next week (hopefully), and don't forget to check out The Presidential Treatment while you wait. Prezward is SOOO f'ing hot!  
><strong>


	29. Chapter 28 Options

**This is super short and I apologize, but life is kicking my ass right now and I wanted to at least give you something of an update. I wanted this posted a few days ago, but as I didn't get to finish writing it until last night, here it is...late. Sorry for the delay. School is majorly kicking my ass right now, and RL is indescribable with the issues with my youngest son's health. With those going on, it will probably be 2 weeks before I post again, which was the original update schedule. I have been motivated lately with the weekly updates, but I can't promise them for the next 6 weeks until this class is over and things are hopefully diagnosed and treated or managed with my youngest. **

**Thanks, as always, go to preciousfairymom80, who I got to see Saturday night when we met to see Hunger Games, WHICH I LOVED! (Team Gale because the guy playing Peeta is just funny looking and WAY too short).**

**Not SM but I OWN this story!**

* * *

><p>Cougar Town Chapter 28<p>

BPOV

Even with Edward standing in front of me, I saw the vehicle squeal to a stop right in the middle of the lane, the person behind the wheel glaring lethally.

I knew this was going to be bad, very bad, but I braced myself for the words about to be shouted.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Get your ass in my car now!" Esme, Edward's mother, shouted as she got out of her car, the engine still running.

"I have my own car," Edward replied, a slight sneer to his tone.

"Don't you speak to me like that! Get in my car and get away from that…that…child molester!" Esme shrieked while pointing an accusing finger at me, and I felt my skin bristle under her words, but I knew something like them, if not worse, were coming when I saw her car.

"Don't speak to her like that, Mother!" Edward growled, if possible growing bigger in front of my eyes as he stood up to his mom.

"Edward, don't. Just…just go with her, please. Don't do this on my account," I whispered from behind him, but our close proximity made his mother's voice go up another octave.

"Get away from my baby boy! You should be ashamed of yourself! You're a mother! Edward, now!" Esme screamed from her spot on the other side of the vehicle. And I was glad that she had stayed there, because I was tensing for a fight, and it appeared that Esme was too the way she was clenching and unclenching her fists. That was the last thing any of us needed.

I pressed myself closer to his back so only he would hear me.

"Go with her, please, Edward. I love you and we'll figure this out, but for now, trust me and go. Just walk away from me," I whispered as quietly as I could and kissed his shoulder where his mother couldn't see.

Then I nudged him toward her car, and tried not to cry yet again. With everything going on, it seemed as if no one wanted us together. But I couldn't think of that, as I needed to think this through.

Edward shot me a worried glance over his shoulder and I nodded, so he reluctantly walked forward and slid into the passenger seat of his mother's vehicle. Then, and only then, did Esme walk around to car to face me.

"You keep your damn pedophile hands off of my son! And you will never speak to him again! Do you hear me?" Esme screamed at me, and I just stood there, silently taking it in, knowing when to keep my mouth shut.

When I didn't speak, she spun on her heels and stomped back to her door, slid in the car, and took off down the road. I heard my phone beep, signaling a text message. I checked and saw that it was from Edward.

**:I'll text or call you later. We will work this out, I'll make them understand. I love you, Bella.**

I replied quickly, telling him that I loved him too, and prayed that his mother wouldn't take his phone, but I knew that I probably would if I were in her shoes.

That was what made this so difficult, the fact that I knew what she must be thinking and how she was feeling. If the situation had been reversed with her and Emmett...well, Emmett had better taste than that, but still...I would do the same exact thing she was doing. Yes, he was with Rose, who was older, but she wasn't old enough to be his mother, and I think that was where the difference was.

I made sure Edward's car was secure before I got into mine and pulled off, heading for home, but calling Emmett on the way to fill him in.

When I finally got home, Emmett had been brought up to date and was on his way with Rose. I had told them to not worry about it, but something in my voice must have tipped Emmett off. And the way he and I were, it didn't matter if we were fighting, when one needed the other, they were there.

I had been home about twenty minutes when there was a knock at my front door, and I opened it to reveal a very tall, handsome, but older gentleman. He had striking good looks, blonde hair tinged with streaks of silver, electric blue eyes, and the only thing marring his looks was the grim expression he wore.

"May I help you?" I asked, trying to place where I might know him from.

"Ms. Swan?" the man spoke in a soothing voice.

"Yes, I'm Bella Swan," I replied, and the man seriously grimaced at me.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father," and that was when I knew that everything wouldn't be ok and that my world was truly crumbling.

Emmett found me curled up on the couch an hour later. He asked me what happened, because I apparently looked sick, so I told him all about Carlisle's visit and the threats he had made. I had been given twenty-four hours to decide how I was going to handle things, and he would be in contact for my answer. My choices were to leave Edward alone, never try to contact him, immediately resign my teaching position at Forks High School, and there was even the suggestion to move out of Forks, but I didn't think I could do that. But, if I complied with those stipulations then he wouldn't do the alternative.

The alternative consisted of reporting me for statutory rape to the police – meaning my father, smearing my name through the news, ensuring I never taught minors again, and guaranteeing me a lawsuit and the threat of jail time.

I couldn't go to jail, but I had to talk to Edward to explain all of this to him so they didn't make him believe that I had willingly walked away.

"Have you called him?" Emmett asked, and I shook my head.

Emmett pulled out his cell phone and dialed Edward's number, putting the call on speaker so we could all hear. But when the tones came through with the robotic voice stating that the number had been disconnected, my heart dropped.

"I'm going over there. They can't ban me from him, he's my best friend," Emmett stated as he started walking toward the door.

"Don't, Emmett. Don't make it worse," I pleaded with him, my voice broken under everything going on.

"It'll be fine, Mom. I'll be back soon. Rosie, can you stay here with her?" he asked and she nodded, slipping onto the couch beside me.

Emmett walked out the door and I called Alice, panic coursing through my veins at the two choices before me and the unknown of what was happening to Edward.

Alice and Jasper were shocked at what had happened and said that they were on the way over. I hung up and began pacing, watching the clock to gauge how long Emmett had been gone. Edward didn't live that far away, and when the thirty minute mark hit, I began to panic.

I wanted to call him but didn't want to mess anything up if he was talking to Mr. or Mrs. Cullen. Rose saw me checking my phone every thirty seconds and tried to reassure me.

"If he was with Edward and could call, you know he would to let you talk to him. Let's be optimistic, ok?"

I nodded and went back to pacing.

At the hour mark, Alice and Jasper arrived and tried to get me to relax, trying to talk to me about how the first option might be the best, seeing that Edward would be eighteen in six months and his parents couldn't do anything then.

I hadn't considered that option at all, and began to get hopeful, when Emmett finally returned.

His expression made the pit of dread currently residing in my stomach get even deeper.

"He's on lockdown. His dad wouldn't let me see him, and even slammed the door in my face once he realized who I was. So I tried to get Edward's attention through his window, but his mom came out threatening to call the cops if I didn't leave their property. I got back in my jeep and drove around the block, parking out of view, and then walked back, and tried again to get Edward's attention, but I heard yelling inside. I crouched under the front windows and heard it all. They're talking about sending him to boarding school and threatening to have you arrested if he doesn't agree to not see you anymore. I haven't ever heard him so broken," Emmett said, and I knew then what I had to do.

I excused myself from everyone gathered in my house and headed upstairs to write Edward a letter that I didn't want to write, but knew I had to. Then I got my car keys and headed over there, determined to see Edward one last time.

* * *

><p><strong>So, um, yeah... I'll, uh...I'll see you in a week or two (hopefully one but most likely two). Thanks for everyone who's reading and reviewing and pimping out Cougarella and Cubward. They really appreciate it and I am eternally grateful and forever in all of your debts for being with me each time I post. Ok, off to tend to a screaming 19 month old and start dinner. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you soon! Would love to hear your thoughts!<strong>


	30. Chapter 29 Letting Go

**I know the angst and heartfail has been rough on you all, but I promise that this is the last chapter of it! I'm going to try to update next weekend but it might be 2 due to issues at home with my youngest (medical issues) and being swamped with school (I have a midterm next weekend for my class).** **And remember, I've promised a HEA, for E&B! Ok?**

**Thanks go to preciousfairymom80 who is my amazing beta/bff/twifey! Love you woman!**

**Not SM but I own this plot!**

* * *

><p>Cougar Town Chapter 29<p>

BPOV

I knocked on the door to Edward's house and braced myself when his father answered it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice cold and heartless.

"I've made my decision, but I ask that I get to speak to Edward about it, so that he understands my choice," I replied, steadying my voice.

"I'm not…" Dr. Cullen began but stopped himself. He studied my face for a moment then opened the door to allow me entry. "Stay here, I'll go get him, but know that I'm going to be listening."

I nodded and stood there until I was alone in the room, then my eyes began frantically searching. I spied a small duffle bag by the front door and it looked like one of Edward's from our trip. I hurried over to it as quietly as I could and unzipped it, checking to make sure that it was, indeed, Edward's. Thankfully, I was greeted with his clothes so I pulled the letter from my pocket and shoved it down in the side pocket, hopeful that either of his parents wouldn't find it before he did.

I rezipped the bag and moved back to the spot where Dr. Cullen had left me when I heard footsteps descending the stairs.

"You have ten minutes," Dr. Cullen said, then walked out of the room.

I heard more footfalls down the stairs, but they were sluggish, almost zombie-like, but when the person rounded the corner of the stairwell, everything changed.

"Bella!" Edward yelled and ran across the room, wrapping me in his arms. I wanted to hug him back, to get a little more affection out of him before I did this, but I knew I had to be strong, so I let my arms hang limply at my sides.

"Bella?" Edward said, pulling back and looking at me. I took in his face, his bloodshot eyes from crying, his mussed hair from yanking at it, and I knew I was about to make him even worse. "What's going on? Why won't you at least hug me back?"

I took a deep breath and started, the words cutting as they came out.

"I wanted to let you know we're leaving," I said, trying to keep my voice strong.

"When? Where do I need to meet you?" Edward whispered, hope springing up in his eyes, but I just looked at him. "Wait, who's we?" Edward asked slowly, my expression dawning on him.

"Emmett and I, so I came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? No! You can't leave. We're in this together, you said so yourself. You can't just go. We have to fight them, fight for us," Edward said, releasing me and taking a step back. His voice was tinged with panic.

"I…I have to go, Edward. I'm no good for you," I replied, trying desperately to keep the emotion out of my tone.

"You're wrong! You're lying. You and me, we're perfect together! I know you know that, I know you felt that. Don't do this, Bella. Please don't." Edward was shaking his head back and forth, trying to fight the words that I said, words that were slowly sinking into his brain.

"I have to do this, Edward. Things have…_changed_ between us."

"If you're worried about my parents, don't be. If I drop out then they can't do anything about us, it will be legal and we'll be fine. Don't leave me, Bella. Please, god, baby! I love you, don't you know that?"

"That isn't why I'm doing this."

"Then let me come with you. Please! Or just wait six months. That's all we need until I'll be _legal_," Edward had tears slowly streaming down his face, and I felt my own eyes begging to surrender to the emotions, but I fought them back, steeled my spine, and continued.

"I don't want you…to come with me," I said slowly, hoping he would listen to me.

"You…don't…want me?" he asked, his face instantly looking years younger as I watched his heart break right there, my own fracturing right along with it. God this was so hard, but it needed to be done.

"No," I replied in a dead tone, because I was dying inside by doing this. "Of course, I'll always love you…in a way. But I'm tired of having to hide who I'm with, tired of pretending to be unattached because I cannot tell everyone who I'm dating. I'm too old for you, Edward, and I need someone closer to my age. I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."

"No, no, NO!" Edward shouted, coming to life in front of me as he grabbed a vase and launched it at a wall. I heard a scream from upstairs and then footfalls running down the stairs, finally revealing Mrs. Cullen.

And when she saw me, she began to scream.

"Get the hell out of my house! What do you think you're doing here? Get out now! Carlisle!" Mrs. Cullen screamed and Carlisle appeared, his face as grim as ever, and he tried to lead his wife from the room.

"Come on, Esme. Let them talk," he said in his dead tone, and then the wrath turned on him.

"You mean to say you knew she was here?"

"Come into the kitchen with me, Esme. I am allowing them to talk," Dr. Cullen said and then practically pulled his wife from the room, her protests heard the entire way, but muffled by the wall separating us from them.

I turned to look at Edward, and he was standing there, anger, pain, and confusion all over his face. I was running out of time and needed to finish this…fast.

"Don't," he whispered shakily. "Don't do this."

He didn't realize it, but I had to do this. So I mustered up the strength to say what I needed to in order for him to let me go.

"You're not good for me," I told him in my emotionless tone, even though all my emotions were screaming at me from the inside, tearing at my flesh to expose themselves to him.

And when those words left my mouth, I saw all the hope he had been harboring leave him, along with his will to fight for us.

"If…if that's what you want," he said in a shattered tone, tears freely falling from his face.

I nodded and felt my grasp on my emotions starting to falter, so I knew I had to finish this up and get the hell out of there.

"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," I said, hoping he would let me say what I wanted to say to get him to let me go fully.

"Anything," he replied, looking up at me through his damp lashes, his chin quivering with his voice as he fought a complete emotional breakdown.

Seeing him look at me like that nearly had me on my knees, but I locked them in place and continued, hoping to get everything out before I broke.

"Go on and live your life as if I never existed. Go to college and find someone your own age. Have fun, get into trouble, skip a few classes, and actually live the life you were meant to have before I derailed you. Do something reckless and stupid for a change and be a teenager and don't be forced to grow up faster than you should ever have to, which is what I was making you do. There are great colleges out there for you, Arizona State University, UCLA, Florida State University. And any of them would benefit from having you near. And don't ever forget to love, Edward. Love with all your heart and don't look back," I said, allowing my love for him through on those last words, hoping that he would know that I did still love him, but that this was for the best for us.

"I will," he said softly, nodding his head as his tears continued to trickle down his face, not even bothering to wipe them away.

"Thank you. And I'll promise you something in return. I won't interfere with your life again. It's yours to do with as you please. Don't worry, you're young, and time will heal your pain."

Edward just nodded again and I stepped forward, closing the space between us as I held on frantically to my final shred of control.

"Goodbye, Edward," I said and he recoiled from my nearness, but I gripped his shoulders and pulled his broken form to me, embracing it tightly. "Take care of yourself," I said and pressed one last kiss to his lips, then turned and ran from the house, leaving him standing there, completely broken.

*~*CT*~*

The following weeks were a daze of nothingness for me, unless you count resigning from my job, transferring Emmett to a school in Port Angeles and allowing him to move in with his girlfriend, Rose, putting my house on the market, and moving myself in with Alice and Jasper.

My father had come by when he heard the news about my resignation, and I lied to him, telling him that my heart just wasn't in teaching, and that I figured that I should stick it out through the winter break before quitting. He looked like he wanted to pump me for more information, but I deflected his questioning glance, turning to pack up more of my stuff for storage.

Alice had offered me a position in her store, Pixie's Palace, and I reluctantly took it, not really wanting to sell sex toys to happy couples when I was a miserable single, but it was money and kept my hands and mind busy.

Middle of January, the house sold and I closed up my little world in Forks. I had been hoping that Edward would find a way to come by and see me, or leave me a note or something, but he hadn't. My goodbye apparently worked. I wondered if he ever found my letter, or if his parents had instead, but tried to push that thought from my mind as I drove out of Forks one last time, and refused to look in my rear view mirror. My time there was done, and I didn't know what the future held for me, but I wasn't sure I was ready to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? I PROMISE A HEA! I DO! And I'll try to update next weekend, but as I said above, I have a midterm so it will probably be the following week. Please don't walk away because of this snag because there will be a HEA!<br>**


	31. Chapter 30 The Letter

**OK, I have to address something. Some of you did not like the way the last chapter went, and were complaining. But...this is my story and I'm writing it the way I want it written. There were only 2 ways this story could have gone, the way I'm taking it and the way of Bella getting arrested and going to jail. Do we want her in jail? NO! So, that leaves option 1, the way I've done it. I write my stories for me and share them with all of you in hopes that you get even a smidgen of the joy reading them as I get writing them. And things don't always go the way people want, but the joy of this site is that there are multiple other stories out there that might go a different, more pleasing way. If this story isn't for you, then feel free to walk away, but keep the negativity to yourselves. **

**Thanks go to preciousfairymom80 who absolutely loved this chapter even though she was initially hesitant about the entire story line to begin with. Glad I got you on the bandwagon!**

**I don't own Twilight and am not SM, but I do own this plot.**

* * *

><p>Cougar Town Chapter 30<p>

EPOV

Three and a half years, it had been three and a half years since I had seen or heard from Bella, and then this. As I sat in my childhood bedroom, packing up my belongings since the house was being sold; I couldn't believe what I had found or how I had found it.

I had been going through my closet over the summer break, deciding what to take back to school with me, or throw it away or store it. I discovered a small duffle bag tucked away in there, still loaded with clothing. When I opened it, I realized what it was from…the trip Bella and I had taken to Portland.

I started to empty it, taking the clothes from a happier time of my life out, my nose wrinkling in disgust at the smell of three and a half year old dirty laundry. I kept systematically going through the entire thing, and when I got to the outer pocket, my fingers grazed something paper, and I pulled out the envelope.

When I spied my name in Bella's handwriting, my hands began to shake.

It had taken me over a year to come to grips with the things she had said to me, and I was still damaged by them. I knew I had been stupid to think that she wanted me as much as I did her, but I thought she had been telling me the truth when she told me she loved me. But I was wrong, and she had grown tired of me.

Remembering what had happened made it fresh in my mind again, and I fought the surge of returning emotions as I slid the flap open on the envelope.

After what she said to me, I hadn't had the heart to even attempt dating again. Her words had cut too deep, made me feel unworthy of someone else's love.

I slipped the folded paper out of the envelope and opened it, revealing her beautiful script, and then I was sucked back in time to that day completely.

_Edward,_

_Please know that I'm sorry for everything I'm about to say to you, or by now, have already said to you. It's a lie, all of it. But know that I had to make you believe, make your parents believe, that I would leave and not ever want you again. I had to keep myself safe for Emmett. What good would it have done if we had fought them and I had ended up in jail, both our names dragged through the press? It would have ruined us. This was the only way!_

_I love you. I think I've love you from the moment I first saw you that day at the gas station. Then, I was crushed to find out I couldn't touch you, couldn't do everything I dreamed daily about with you. But still, I wanted you more and more. And when you came to me that night, told me you wanted me. My world ceased to exist and you were all I saw. _

_I fell for you, harder than I had ever fallen before, even for Emmett's father. But at every turn it seemed that there was someone or something new stopping us, trying to keep us apart._

_When it all came out and I realized that Emmett hated us for what we'd done, I thought that we might have been wrong to pursue one another, but I still couldn't fight my feelings for you. Emmett did come around, though, and he gave us his blessings, and I thought we could make it work, just hold off until you graduated or turned eighteen. But then, with your parents, I knew there was nothing else I could do. _

_Your father, he came to see me and gave me two choices, either face the lawful consequences of my actions, or leave you. I couldn't put you through the pain of seeing me arrested, of a court room and the press, so I left. _

_But I knew I had to make you believe that I really didn't want you anymore. It's a lie, Edward. Everything I will say to you, have said to you to get you to let me go. It's all a lie. I love you more than you'll ever know, and it's my love for you that makes me want to protect you._

_Please remember everything I said to you, even though it may hurt, because in my words is the key to find me, if you want. I will understand if I've hurt you too much, if the pain of my words is more than you can deal with, and you choose to not forgive me for my lies. But if you do, if there's still a chance for us, listen to what I said, those few key words, and find me. If I never hear from you then it's ok. I hope you have a long, happy, love filled life with a woman worthy of your affections. _

_I know for me, there will never be another that could ever hold a candle to the love I feel for you. I'll always be waiting, if you should choose to come to me. If not, take care, Edward. You are more amazing than you'll ever know and I will always love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Bella_

"Fucking bitch!" I screamed, lurching to my feet and punching the wall.

"Edward?" my father called out, rushing to my room just as I pulled my fist from the plaster. "What's wrong?"

In my anger I had left the note lying on my bed, and my father spotted it, grabbing it up before I could stop him.

"No, Dad! Don't! Please!" I cried out, but it was too late. His eyes were taking in the words only meant for me.

I stood there, completely resigned as my father's expression stayed still, his mouth set into a firm line, his brows furrowed.

"Edward…" my father looked up at me, his face morphing from grim to sorrowful. "God, Edward, I'm so sorry I put you through this, that it's my fault!"

And then he was across the room, holding me in his arms, hugging me for the first time since I was a child. Too stunned to do anything else, I just stood there.

He pulled back, his hands clasping my shoulders, and looked at me with understanding.

"I know what it's like to love someone so much that you'll do anything to keep them happy. I did it with your mother," my father said, and I must have looked confused because he started explaining. "I knew she was having an affair. I just didn't know with whom. I knew it was a colleague that was always at the conferences we attended, but I could never prove that it was one person in particular. However, she still treated me well, still loved me and took care of me, and I her. I figured she just needed some excitement in her life, someone to make her feel young and beautiful again, especially since you were maturing and about to go to college, you know, empty nest and all that. We had grown complacent in our years of marriage and I always loved her and saw her as the young woman I had first met, but she apparently didn't think so anymore. We started growing apart, and we neglected you.

"But then, she began to notice that you were sneaking around, probably because she had been doing it and knew the signs. She pointed them out to me and I started to see them in her, but I tried to ignore them because I loved her and wanted her happy, and I let her begin to dictate things, especially with you. The ultimatums were her idea, but I was the one to tell them to your Bella. And I shouldn't have, I shouldn't have taken that from you. And I'm sorry, Edward. It was wrong of me to deny you happiness, even if I didn't understand at the time. I didn't believe she could care for you as much as it appeared, but she obviously did, and according to this letter, still does. I was wrong to try and keep you from her before. And now, after losing your mother to a younger man, and fighting to let her go, deny her what she believes will make her happy, I know I can't do it to you."

That was the most I had ever heard my father say at one time, ever. And I stood there in awe of him at that moment.

"What are you saying?" I asked, finally speaking but unsure of what he was trying to tell me with his speech.

"I'm saying that I was wrong to tear you two apart, and I'd be doing nothing more than hurting you again if I didn't help you find her and get her back."

"Help me?" I was still confused.

"Yeah, what are the clues, Edward? Let me help you find her to see if this still holds true. Please, Edward. Let me help. I know I was never much of a father to you, always gone and not showing you how much I love you, how proud I am of you. But all that changes now. Let me get my son back by getting the love of his life back in his arms."

I was shocked into silence, frozen in place as I took in everything he said. But when he hugged me once more, actually hugging me like he hadn't ever done, like a father who truly loved his son, I hugged him back.

Finally pulling away, he and I got to work so I could find Bella and see if there was still a hope for happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you that I'd give you a HEA, and we are almost there! Hope you enjoyed and that you continue to read. And I'm going to try to update next weekend, but we will have to see what RL has in store. If not next weekend, 2 weeks max, I PROMISE!<br>**


	32. Chapter 31 Still Holding On

**So I know this is short, but my 20 month old son had surgery yesterday and I spent 11 hours at the hospital with him. I promised you all a chapter this weekend and wanted to fulfill that promise, but couldn't give more than what I have. I will almost guarantee a chapter next weekend, and I want to warn you that it's the last one, then this story will be ending. There won't be an epilogue or anything like that, so I'm just warning you now. **

**Thanks go to preciousfairymom80 who is the best beta and my rock in my seemingly ever turbulent life. She was there for me every time I called her yesterday from listening to me talk about Cayden crying due to being hungry, or listening to me bitch about the 5 hour delay that took place, pushing the surgery to the point of Cayden not eating for 24 hours and only having 2 bottles and some water in between. Thank you, Crystal. For everything.  
><strong>

**I may share SM's initials, but I don't own what is hers. I do own this plot though.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cougar Town Chapter 31<p>

BPOV

It had been almost four years since I let Edward go physically, but I had never let him out of my heart or mind. But he hadn't come to me yet, or even tried to contact me, and I have finally decided that he didn't want me after I had walked away like I did.

I put it all in the letter, the letter that I hid, praying that he would find it and would come for me the moment he turned eighteen. But his birthday passed and I never heard from him.

When Emmett chose his college, Arizona State University, which had offered him a full scholarship, I chose to move to nearby Scottsdale and got a job teaching at an elementary school. I loved to teach, I really did, and grade school kids were guaranteed not to tempt me. But there was never any temptation, with anyone, not after Edward entered my life.

But so many months and years had passed and I hadn't heard from him. I kept asking Emmett if he had, but after the second year of no contact, I gave up and vowed to just live the rest of my life out alone, refusing to settle for a guy that wasn't Edward.

Emmett and Rose were still together, and they had a house off campus with each other. Emmett had proposed this past Christmas and they were planning the wedding for the fall, after he graduated with his Bachelors in Physical Therapy. He had blown his knee out his sophomore year, and lost his football scholarship because of it, but had gotten in pretty well with the physical therapist, and had changed his majors, working almost as an apprentice with the team's physical therapist. He already had a job with the school after graduation and I couldn't have been prouder.

It was spring break from school, so I decided to take the time to do some yard work around my little house. It was more like a cottage, with two bedrooms and a single main living space that contained the kitchen and living room. There was a shared bathroom between the two bedrooms. It was small, quaint, and absolutely perfect for my solitary life. My dad had come to visit a few times to watch Emmett play before his on field accident, and continued to come for the holidays every year.

I had been cleaning and clearing out the overgrown back yard, trying to reclaim my garden, and had been making some headway. I decided to call it a day as I was half covered in dirt, fully engulfed in sweat, and had even drawn blood a few times when battling some briars. I went to go in my back door, but remembered that I left my gym bag in my car, and wanted to grab it to get all the laundry done at once.

When I walked around my house, I stopped short at an unfamiliar car sitting in my driveway. I looked around and saw someone sitting hunched over on my front steps, face buried in hands, and the hair immediately gave away who it was.

The bronze disarray of hair, the creamy pale skin, strong jaw, muscular shoulders, long fingers…I couldn't believe he was here. There, in all his legal deliciousness, sat Edward.

Not tipping him off to my presence, I just stood there, trying to get my emotions under control as I watched him. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I tried to take him in, take in the fact that he was there, that he had found me.

My chest was heaving as I took him in, noticing how much he had changed, grown, matured. He was more than old enough now, and there was nothing his family could do to stop him and me if we chose to be together.

I tried to go to him several times, tried to open my mouth and call his name, but I was still stuck in place trying to grasp the reality before my eyes. However, when he stood and began to walk away from my house, I knew I had to say something. But before I could, he turned as if he was going to go back to the door, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me.

"Bella?" his voice sounded out in an uneasy manner, as if he wasn't sure I was really standing there.

"Edward?" I replied, his name coming out like a question due to the anxiety in my voice.

"Bella…Bella!" Edward said louder and with more emotion as he practically stalked across the yard.

Before I could stop it, say anything, do anything, Edward was on me, his hands cupping my jaw and his lips pressed against mine in a nearly illegal way. Kissing him was the same, yet so different. The years apart had only solidified my feelings and desire toward him, and I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck, completely forgetting the dirt, sweat, and blood caking my skin.

I grasped onto his hair, holding him closer to me, trying desperately to fuse our bodies as one. But Edward stopped kissing me as suddenly as he had started, pulling back and looking down at me, both of us gasping for breath.

"I…I'm sorry," he said, stepping back and extricating himself from my grasp. "I should have asked first."

"Don't be, and asked what?" I replied, wondering why in the hell he would ever have to ask to kiss me.

"Asked if you would still have me, that is. I know you said you would in your letter, but it has been so long, and I was sure you would have moved on and forgotten me by now. I honestly almost didn't come, but I had to see you one last time to see if you still felt for me the way I…" Edward trailed off, taking a step further back from me and running his hands through his hair.

"The way you what?" I asked, stepping forward to try and close the distance between us.

"The way I still feel for you. It has only ever been you, Bella. And I won't lie and say the last few years have been easy on me, because they've been anything but. I spent years thinking I wasn't good enough for anyone because of what you told me. But then I found your letter in the bag in my closet while I was home for Christmas break, and I have to say, I was pissed at you. So damn pissed. You lied to me…to my face! You broke me down into the shell of the person I was and I wanted to hate you for it, almost nearly did. But I still loved you deep down and couldn't let that go. Your letter, your words telling me that you had lied to me that day, they allowed the deep seated emotions bubble back to the surface, and I fought them for a few months, trying to let myself get over the pain, anger, and hurt you had left me with all those years ago. But finally, my father convinced me to come after you. He helped me find you right after I found the letter, but I couldn't do anything about it, couldn't make myself come to you or contact you until I was sure of myself. And two days ago I woke up determined to see you at least one more time, to see if there was any chance for us again. So I got into my car and headed out, and here I am."

"I'm sorry, Edward, so sorry for doing that to you," I said, tears starting to fall down my cheeks after everything he had said to me. I had nearly ruined his life with the lies I told to him, but they had to be said for his parents to believe me. And I told Edward this, told him everything about why I lied to him, and he stood there listening to each word.

When I was done I looked up at him, tears further streaking my face, and asked the only question I could think of.

"After everything I've done and said to hurt you and push you away, do you ever think you could love me again?"

"Baby," Edward said in a strained voice, stepping closer to me and lightly grasping my chin, tilting my face to look up at his. "I wouldn't be here if I couldn't."

And then his lips were on mine again, and I lost myself to my Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>So, like I said, I know it's short but I wanted to get you guys this, especially after the long wait. I will almost guaranteed be back next weekend with the final chapter as long as E and B don't give me shit about finishing up this story. Thanks everyone and I hoped you enjoyed. <strong>


	33. Chapter 32 Rekindling Love

**Ok, here we go with the last chapter of Cougar Town. I want to thank every single one of you who came along for this ride. I know it was kind of a taboo subject, but still, we love our Edward in pretty much any capacity. Thank you, all of you, who sent in thoughts and prayers and kind words for my son. He is doing much better, and the scope came back negative for the eosinophils but it is still believed that he does have the disorder eosinophilic esophagitis, which there is no cure for and he will have to battle every day for the rest of his life. We will know guaranteed the next time he has the reaction symptoms and they rescope him. **

**My beta, preciousfairymom80, what can I say to you that I haven't already said. You amaze me, woman, and I am so happy you gave this story a chance when I first told you the idea. You got lost in the romance of Cubward and Cougarella, and I'm glad you fell in love with these two as much as I did. Thank you for everything you've done for me and this story, and for helping me when I wrote myself into a corner more times than I can count. You are my twifey, my heterosexual life mate, my sister. I love you!  
><strong>

**I'm not SM and I don't own Twilight, but this plot is totally mine!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cougar Town Chapter 32<p>

EPOV

"Ed…Edward," Bella mumbled against my lips, and I hesitated, but pulled back to look down at the amazing woman in my arms.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, hoping that there wasn't one. I was just too excited about having Bella back in my arms and against my lips that I never wanted to stop.

"Nothing's wrong except for being out here. Let's go inside and continue this," she said, looking up at me with an expression that has my pants tightening in the front.

"Baby, lead the way. I'm yours to take anywhere and do anything with," I said, and meant every word of it.

Bella owned me, and until she decided she didn't want me anymore, I was hers. Even though I had spent the last almost four years in near agony, finding her letter had started the healing process. I realized that she only did what she did to protect herself, Emmett, and me.

She took my hand and headed inside her house, but completely bypassed the main room and opted for what I assumed to be her bedroom, where she immediately wrapped her arms around me once again.

"Baby, we don't have to..." I started to say but she cut me off with a finger over my lips.

"Shh, I want to. We wasted so much time apart and I can't bear to be without you one more moment. I love you, Edward. I always have. Make me remember...make love to me," she said, and who was I to deny her?

"God, Bella. I love you, too," I replied before my lips crashed against hers.

I wanted to go slow, to take my time in reacquainting myself with her...her body, but the need was too great and we both became a frenzy of roaming hands, flying clothes, and tangled body parts.

I pulled her onto the bed with me, shifting until she was underneath my body, and continued to molest her mouth with mine. One hand shifted between us, seeking out her soft folds to ensure she was ready, and she was more than. My fingers encountered hot, wet softness, plunging in deeply as she moaned against my lips.

"God, Edward! Please, god baby, please. I need you now," she cried out as I worked her with my hand, and I couldn't deny her anything at that moment.

I removed my fingers, looking deep into her eyes as I brought the dripping digits to my mouth, sucking off her juices. She bit her lip as lust consumed her eyes, her pupils flaring out. Bella reached between us and grasped my dick, trying to move it into position, and when I felt myself lined up with her, I pushed forward, filling her completely.

I groaned loudly at the contact, something I hadn't had since our vacation together, and I felt her walls spasm around my shaft. She was so damn tight, tighter than I had remembered, and I wondered if she too had not been with anyone else, but now was not the time to ask.

I focused on the beautiful woman underneath me, the woman that was mine, and began to move slowly in and out of her, trying to take my time. Her fingers grasped at my shoulders and back, pulling me closer to her. Her legs wrapped around my hips, her heels spurring me faster and harder. Her hips rocked and pivoted against me, meeting and matching each thrust. And her walls began to pulsate around my cock, making it strain with a desire for more of her.

"Shit, Bella, baby, I'm not going to last long if you keep that up," I replied, knowing that it was the truth.

"Fuck, feels to good. Fuck me, Edward, please. I need you," she moaned, pulling me against her again, her tongue attacking my neck and collar bone.

"I want to make it last for you," I gritted out, fighting the urge to pound into her mercilessly.

"Later, do that later, just fuck me, please!"

And I was powerless to tell her no. I pulled away from her chest, elevating my upper body with my arms, and started to set a fast and furious rhythm with my hips. She was moaning and thrashing around under me, and I kept the beat of our pelvises, taking her higher and higher as I neared my own release.

"Shit, Edward! Gonna...gonna..." Bella tried to speak but her words caught in her throat as she clamped down on me, a deep moan leaving her body as her back arched and her orgasm surged through her, tightening her pussy around me like a clamp.

I pounded into her a few more times, knowing that my own was right there with hers, and then stilled, a deep guttural growl leaving my chest as I let loose deep within her body.

Coming down from the high of my orgasm, I pulled out of her and asked if she would like to shower with me. She nodded her agreeance and I picked her up in my arms, carrying her as she pointed the way.

I set her down on the vanity as I got the water ready, then picked her up again and placed her under the warm spray, quickly joining her.

In the warm, wet confines of the shower, I took her again, holding her in my arms as I slowly rocked in and out of her, taking my time and allowing her to feel everything as we reconnected mind, body, and soul.

Finally clean and the water running cold, we got out and collapsed onto her bed, curled into one another as we both drifted to sleep...the first peaceful one I had had in a long time.

I awoke sometime after dark, but I wasn't sure when exactly it was. Bella was snuggled up against me, her face pressed into my neck and her hair fanned out behind her. I started slowly running my fingers through it, recommitting the feel to memory. Her body was so familiar, yet so new to me. It was hard for me to realize that she was really in my arms again, mine, and no one could stop it this time.

"Mmmm, Edward," Bella murmured against my skin, and I pulled her closer to me, breathing in the scent of her as she settled against me once more, and I found myself drifting back to sleep in her bed.

Very early the next morning, I awoke alone, but could smell the scent of breakfast wafting through the air. I pulled on my boxers from yesterday, my bags still in my car, and walked out to find Bella cooking in a tiny t-shirt and panties.

I snuck up behind her and enveloped her in my arms. Bella squealed and jumped, not expecting me.

"Morning, baby," I said, kissing her temple as I cuddled her.

"Morning, handsome. I was going to surprise you in bed," she said, motioning to the spread she was completing with the scrambled eggs she had on the stove.

"Looks delicious," I replied as she scooped the eggs out and turned off the burner, "but I know something that is even more so."

My hands, which had been resting on her hips, immediately shifted, one to her breast and one to her pussy, quickly dipping underneath the material and encountering soaked folds.

"Shit, baby. I need you, now," I murmured into the shell of her ear as I worked her body with my fingers, making her a needy mess in my arms.

"But…breakfast…" she tried to say, but I cut her off when I plunged two fingers up into her pussy.

"Well, yes, I want to eat, but not that right now, I think you'll be a better breakfast," I flipped her around, pulling my fingers from her and licking off the nectar.

I picked her up and placed her on the small breakfast bar, her legs hanging off the end, and I reached for her panties, pulling them down her legs.

I wasted no time in diving right in, licking fiercely at her slit, making Bella moan and writhe across the countertop. She tasted amazing, all thick and potent, her juices going straight to my dick like all natural Viagra. But I wasn't stopping until she was screaming.

I reached between her legs, slipping two fingers into her wet core, scissoring and flicking them around as I sucked her swollen clit into my mouth, nipping it with my teeth and flicking it with my tongue. Bella's back arched, her hands found my hair, yanking roughly, and the scream that left her mouth was nearly orgasm inducing.

I felt her gush into my mouth, and yeah, I sucked on that like a baby with a bottle, nursing every last drop from her until her legs were quivering around my head and her hands tried to pull my face away.

I relented and stood up, licking the rest of her from my lips, then pulled her down the counter, flipped her over so her legs were hanging toward the floor. I gripped her hips and plunged right in, setting a rough and fast pace as I pounded into her.

Bella was moaning and screaming, her hands gripping the counter sides until her knuckles turned white. Sweat was dripping down my face as my breath left me in quick, short bursts, and my abs began to tighten as I felt my orgasm starting to build.

I released one of her hips and snaked the free hand between her and the counter, going for her overly sensitive clit, rubbing it as I sped up even more.

When Bella screamed my name and clamped down around my shaft, I growled her name out and stilled deep within her, my own release shooting forth from me until I couldn't breathe and my legs felt weak.

I finally caught my breath and eased out of Bella, helping her down from the counter onto her unsteady legs.

"Let's get you back in bed and I'll bring the food in, once I warm it back up," I said, kissing her deeply before carrying her to the bedroom.

I left her there and retrieved the food, and it was mostly still warm, just needed a few rotations in the microwave for it to be perfect, and carted it in to the room, where we ate breakfast naked, and then showered together once more, again making sure that it got a view of us reacquainting ourselves.

The rest of the week went much of the same, but we did finally get dressed a few times and went out. One of those times was for dinner with Rose and Emmett. I was nervous at first, seeing as how I hadn't spoken to Emmett in years, not even when I was looking for Bella did I reach out to him. But it went quite well. He had grown up just as I had, and of course I knew about his knee, following his football days up to the injury even though we weren't speaking.

At one point, Rose and Bella went to the restroom together and Emmett wasted no time in telling me that he was happy things had worked out and that he was glad that I made his mom happy. He did say that he would never refer to me as his dad and didn't want to be considered my son either, especially since he was older than me, if only by a few months.

After that, things were perfect…until I had to leave that is. Bella and I were both saddened, but I had only two months of school left until I was done and then I was moving to Scottsdale with Bella, but only because she asked. I had planned on relocating near her, but at her insistence, I was actually going to be moving in, to which I had no issue with.

The day I left, Bella followed me to the airport because I had to return my rental car, and it was a tearful goodbye between us. We had finally gotten back together, after so long apart, and we were separating again, though only temporary. And Bella had agreed to come for my graduation, as were Emmett and Rose, as his ceremony was a few days before mine.

Kissing Bella and telling her how much I loved her was hard to do without tears, but I managed to stay strong for her. Wiping her tears away with my thumbs, I leaned in to kiss her one last time, for two months that is, and reaffirmed my love for her. Then I walked away and through security so she didn't see me break.

*~*CT*~*

The next two months was a test for us, but she had her class to teach and I had my classes to finish. But we did talk every night either on the phone or the computer. Our talks were amazing, as we actually learned about each other, something that we hadn't been able to do in the past because of having to hide.

But we really learned one another, only solidifying my unwavering love for her. I learned how she got the scar on her knee when she was five, how she crashed her bike into a tree at six and knocked out all four of her top, front teeth, and how she had tried to give herself a haircut at nine and needed to have it all cut off like a boy. She told me about her marriage to Jake and what it was like to raise Emmett. In turn, I told her about growing up with nonexistent parents, getting into football, and how college was going for me, and also the current situation with my parents and how my father and I had finally bonded.

One day she mentioned Scumbanner and I realized that she didn't know about what happened to him. The superintendent had called a meeting with him and he denied everything, even when the pictures I had taken were shown to him. So they called Lauren in to another room, with her parents, of course, and when they mentioned the incident, she confessed.

Scumbanner was immediately fired, Lauren's parents pressed charges, and he pled out with being charged at a sexual predator and would register, would never work with children again, had a restraining order, and moved out of Forks, but to where, no one knew. Bella was pleased, as I had been at the time. And our conversations went on for the entire two months, until we were only days from her arriving.

My father was coming to it, as was my mother and her new husband, but I made sure that my father agreed to sit a few seats from her just in case. Bella, Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper were also coming to see me graduate, and I was so excited to see her. I wouldn't get to see her before the ceremony, as they weren't able to get to Seattle before I had to be at the stadium to check in. I hated it, but was dealing. She said that Alice and Jasper had arrived early and were saving up-front seats for them all.

I was nervous for the ceremony, and knew what I had to do – walk across the stage, accept the diploma, exit, and wait for it to be over, but still, I was nervous nonetheless.

Name after name was called, until the C's were reached, and I stood in line, fidgeting and sweating. I was going to do it, I was going to do it.

Bella had texted me and let me know that Alice had gotten them front row seats at the fifty yard line, directly in front of the stage, so I knew she would see me walk.

Finally I heard my name called, and I ascended the stairs and walked halfway across the stage, ready to shake the hand of the Dean and receive my diploma. But right before I shook his hand, I reached up and took the microphone instead, startling everyone there.

"Bella Swan?" I spoke into it and I looked out at the seats and saw her stand up, knew it was her from the bright flowered dress she told me she'd be wearing. I smiled as I saw my baby, the love of my life, and I swallowed thickly and dropped to one knee.

"Bella, I love you, more than life itself. The past four years without you by my side nearly killed me, and I want to make sure that it never happens again. I know you are the only woman I want by my side for the rest of eternity, and you would make me the happiest man alive if you'd do me the honor of being my wife. Will you marry me?"

One of the cameras had panned over to her, showing her glowing face on the jumbo screen, tears glistening on her cheeks. Her mouth opened and I had trouble hearing what she said, but her gesture was read loud and clear as she eagerly nodded her head.

"Yes? Yes? YES!" I yelled into the microphone as the stadium when up in exuberant cheers as I ran off the stage, completely forgetting my diploma, and ran through the seats for the graduates, who were all standing and cheering me on.

I reached the sidelines and grabbed a chair, allowing me enough height to hoist myself over the low wall, right in front of my woman.

She threw her arms around me and kissed me, not caring about the thousands of people watching us at that moment. I kissed her back but broke it and dropped to my knee once again, pulling out the ring box my father had given me the week before when I told him my desires. He didn't know when I was going to do it, but gave me his grandmother's ring for when it did happen.

I opened the box and showed Bella the oval face covered in small diamonds, and her tears began to flow again.

"Marry me, marry me and let me love you forever," I said again.

"Yes, yes you stupid, wonderful, handsome man!" she yelled at me while everyone looked on with smiles on their faces.

I pulled the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger, where it would stay until the end of our lives.

Standing back up, I pulled her into my arms once again, and kissed her and let her feel all my love and desire for her. When we finally broke apart, I took her hand and led her up the stairs and out of the stadium, ready to start our lives together.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>So this is it, the end, the finale, no more of Cubward and Cougarella. I know many of you would like an epilogue, but I think this is the perfect spot to leave these two. Imagine their future as you wish, whether you see them having a child of their own, adopting, or just staying together. You can picture their wedding how you want, and see decide where they go in the future. But it's up to you on what type of happy ending they have, as I've let them have their day to agree on forever together. <strong>

**Thank you all, once again, for sticking with me even when things looked bleak for these two. You all mean the world to me and I hope you continue to follow me with my other stories. I'm currently working on my Prezward story The Presidential Treatment, and have two other stories in mind, one with Musician/Actorward, and the other with Vampward and Comaella (as I'm currently calling her because Veggiella doesn't sound right). I don't know when the new stories will post, or if they will at all, but they are planned and I'm currently trying to cage their plot bunnies so I can get the plots hammered down. In the meantime, I have two original fiction ideas that I am working on. One is a romantica and the other is a fantasy/erotic/romance. I hope to find time to finish writing them soon.  
><strong>

**Now, I bid you a temporary farewell and hope to see you around the White House as you fall in love with Prezward. Love you all!  
><strong>


	34. Update on Original Fiction

Update on Original Fiction

So back in October, I finished my last fanfiction and moved to writing only original fiction. I started out with NaNoWriMo (a challenge to write 50,000 words in 30 days) and I did it, writing 2/3rds of my first original fiction. I finished it up by the end of December and then had it preread by several, and edited by two.

Submissions to literary agents started after that and I was rejected by all, but it was kind of expected as I know how hard it is for a new author to obtain a literary agent without near bribery conditions or heavy connections, especially in the erotica genre. So, I moved to submitting to publishing houses after that and was shocked to have two interested in publishing my book. The first loved it as is, but the second wanted massive changes to the point that it would not have been my book anymore. I couldn't go with the second when they told me I'd have to even change character names, so I declined any further work with them on the book and accepted the first offer.

I am pleased to announce that my first book, Master of OZ, will be published through Pink Flamingo Publications, one of the leading erotica publishers out there. They have been in the business for nearly 20 years and know their stuff. Master of OZ will be offered in print (softback) and ebook formats (for all digital readers), and I should have a hard release date in the next few weeks. It's looking like Master of OZ will be released sometime in June.

Now, I am pleased to provide all of you with the summary of Master of OZ and an excerpt for your reading pleasure. Also, if you would like to stay connected with me and follow all of my publishing and future writing updates, you can find me several ways. On Twitter I am SavannahJalayne. On Facebook you can friend my author page at facebook dot com / savannah dot Jalayne. You can also 'like' my author page at facebook dot com / savannahjalayneauthor. Just remove any necessary spaces and replace the dots with actual periods.

**Here are a few of the comments the prereaders sent back about Master of OZ:**

*HOLY SHIT BATMAN- the bathroom sex is...oh my god HOT!

*I love that you give just enough detail but don't waste space with filler.

*I love how he takes care of her right from the start.

*The story was sweet and hot all in one little package. :-)

*Like I said first off, I love it! Great great great...I want more...of course. :-D

**Here is the summary and a few teasers:**

**Summary:**

Dominance, submission, BDSM, and a tension-filled attraction so great that it cannot be fought by kindergarten teacher, Dorothy Gale, and local businessman and BDSM dungeon owner, Kingsley Ozburn has the two in a seductive dance filled with pleasure, pain, denial, and desire that explodes when the two cannot restrain their passion for one another.

When Dorothy Gale moves to Wichita, Kansas to begin her teaching career, she also embarks on an erotic journey she started in Kansas City, discovering her deepest desires, her wildest fantasies, and her most erotic dreams under the firm hand of local BDSM club owner, Kingsley Ozburn. Dorothy has only had minor BDSM experiences but identifies with her naturally submissive nature and tries to expand on her limited knowledge of the lifestyle by attending a local club. However, a bad experience nearly happens and is thwarted by Henry and Emily Lyman, a married couple into the D/s lifestyle. Henry and Emily bring Dorothy to OZ, local BDSM club and dungeon owned by Kingsley Ozburn, and her new life as a submissive begins. Through a series of unplanned punishments in OZ, submissive Dorothy Gale and owner of the club and Dominant Kingsley Ozburn find themselves constantly thrust together. Obviously attracted to one another, the pair tries to not act on their feelings but emotions win out and their resulting encounters are explosive. Can the two continue to fight their building desires for one another, or will passion win out and bring them together in fiery ways? Master of OZ will take you on a journey through the world of BDSM, submission, dominance, and the fight against desires of the mind, body and soul. Who will end up together and what will have to happen for happiness at the end? Read Master of OZ and discover the answers.

**Teasers:**

Teaser 1 - "Unbutton my jeans, pet," Kingsley commanded and Dorothy's eyelids grew heavy as her want for him increased.

He watched her shift her hips back and forth as if she was trying to get friction where she wanted it most. Kingsley would have none of that. His subs came by his work, his touch, and not by their own.

"No trying to get yourself off, pet. That's my job," Kingsley scolded her, and Dorothy pouted up at him, whimpering as she dropped her chin and looked up through her lashes. "Lovely," Kingsley whispered, looking down at Dorothy.

Teaser 2 - "I. Am. Not. Scared!" Kingsley shouted, emphasizing each word of his statement, and Dorothy quieted in front of him. "And you don't know the first thing about what I want or what I was feeling last night. That was just sex, plain and simple, nothing more, nothing less. You're being delusional if you think there was anything more than me fucking you like the little sub you are," Kingsley said, his voice dropping to a low, ominous tone at the end, and Dorothy gasped.

Teaser 3 - "That's a good girl," Master Kingsley purred in her ear, his deep gravelly voice making Dorothy even wetter, and fingers began probing at her pussy, discovering the wetness.

"Something tells me that my sweet pet is enjoying herself. Would you like more, pet? Would you like Your Lord and Sir Blaine to bring you to an orgasm so delicious that you won't know your own name afterward? Do you want the sensation orgasm, pet? Do you want to cum for Your Lord?" Master Kingsley asked, his voice reverberating deep in Dorothy's soul.

"Yes, My Lord," Dorothy moaned, her voice sounding off, distant, and not like her, but Dorothy was too needy for release that she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Sir Blaine, remove her blindfold, retrieve a crop for yourself, and a flogger for me, make sure your crop has a long enough handle to avoid my swing," Master Kingsley instructed but his body stayed close to Dorothy and she instinctively leaned into it. "Don't worry, pet, I'm going to make sure you cum hard and know who it's for. Who will your orgasm be for, sweet pet?" Master Kingsley asked lowly, his words whispered directly in her ear.

"For you, My Lord," Dorothy said breathlessly and she trembled when he laughed again in her ear.

Teaser 4 - "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Kingsley asked, scaring her out of her thoughts.

"N…nothing," Dorothy lied and the look on Kingsley's face told her that he knew she was.

"Want to rethink that answer?" he asked as he began to disrobe and Dorothy's eyes widened as she took in his muscular frame that was being slowly revealed by his striptease.

"No?" Dorothy replied but it came out like a question.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, pet," Kingsley said and Dorothy's body tensed at the name he called her. "And it's My Lord, right now, pet."

"My Lord?"

"Don't speak, just feel. We still need to talk about earlier, but you need to relax and there is definitely one way for you to do that."

"H…how, My Lord?" Dorothy asked quietly, her voice nearly unheard over the showerheads and the heavy breaths she was taking.

"I said 'don't speak' and I'm going to fuck you. You need a good fucking, don't you?" Master Kingsley asked and Dorothy nodded, unwilling and unable to lie to him. "And I need one too. And I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, of trying to deny what my body wants from you, of refusing our bodies the pleasure we both know will happen. Are you ready for me to fuck you, pet?"

Teaser 5 - "Enjoying yourself, pet?" Master Kingsley asked Dorothy when she began to pant lightly under the still light swats from Henry.

"Yes, My Lord," Dorothy replied, her mouth dropping open immediately afterward in a silent moan as Henry struck her harder, the ends of the flogger hitting right between her legs.

"Interesting reaction, pet," Master Kingsley said, the corners of his eyes crinkling though his mouth remained stoic. "You know, many subs enjoy the feel of the flogger against their flesh, striking, teasing, enticing a reaction. It appears you enjoy it too. Your face is growing flushed, your pupils are dilating, your mouth is open as you pant, and your breasts are heaving deliciously with each short, quick breath you take. Do you think you would like to join this club, enter the training program, and see if there is more you enjoy? More you want? A deeper level of submission you can reach? I can sense your hesitation to submit already. There is something there, deep in you that desires to retain control, but your reactions are truly submissive, pet. You're enjoying this more than you'd ever allow yourself to admit, well right now that is. I think we can break that hold on control you have, what do you think? Do you want to try? Do you want to submit, Dorothy?" Master Kingsley spoke to her, his voice never changing in volume as he easily picked Dorothy apart.

She felt naked in front of him, all her secrets bared for him and anyone else watching, and the constant thud of the flogger against her flesh just heightened the nakedness she felt. But Master Kingsley was right, she wanted more, she wanted to learn, to experience, to delve deep into her desire to submit, but her unyielding hold on the control she maintained in her daily life was hard to let go.

"Yes," Dorothy whispered as the flogger intensified against her flesh, bringing her higher than before.

She felt something changing inside of her, something releasing as she became lost in Master Kingsley's gaze and the feel of Henry beating her deliciously. It was like someone was snipping her strings on control, taking it away from her little by little. Emily's voice in her ear was a quiet reassuring whisper that she wanted this, that it was perfectly normal. And Dorothy realized she really did want it, to give up control, to submit to her desires. She wanted to please, to receive loving pets and touches. To look into a pair of dominant eyes and see that she made them gleam with pride that she had submitted so perfectly. She wanted it all.

"Yes, what?" Master Kingsley asked, his voice echoing through the tunnel of sensation that had swallowed her.

"Yes, My Lord," Dorothy replied as the tunnel swallowed her vision as well and Master Kingsley was the only one she could see, could hear, could focus on.

Everything else disappeared as a delicious feeling began to rise in her, surging outward from her hot, tingling bottom, radiating through her body as it rocked with each swing of the flogger, each caress of the strands. She was flying, higher and higher, nearing something she wanted to desperately cling onto, and then it was gone, all of it was gone. The flogger didn't move against her, Emily's voice was gone, and Kingsley's gaze has changed, hardened before her, no longer delving into her soul as he picked her apart completely.

You all excited now? I am! LOL! I'll update the facebook pages and Twitter when I get a hard release date and will update here again. Thank you all for your support and I hope to have you as readers for my debut into the original fiction world. Oh, and my second book is being outlined right now. I'll update here again with the hard release date, but I wanted to let you all know that it's happening; I'm getting published with an original work of fiction!

And for those wondering, all my fanfiction stories will remain up unless the sites they are posted on remove them for some reason or another. I won't ever pull them to publish them so you will always have them here!


End file.
